I May Have To Steal You
by BregoBeauty
Summary: Jackson Rippner never broke his promises. But when his plans go awry, things change... Now he's on the run and Lisa's coming with him. JacksonLisa
1. Prologue

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Red Eye_ or anything related to it.

**Summary:** Lisa Reisert is finally beginning to recover from the effects of her flight. But someone doesn't want her to…

**Prologue**

Lisa Reisert couldn't forget that terrible night aboard the red eye flight to Miami where she had met Jackson Rippner. He had seemed so friendly and nice at first. Then he had revealed who he was and what he wanted from her. He showed his true colors and frightened her badly. First, he head butted her. Then he cornered her in the airplane bathroom after another failed attempt at a help message. Eventually he terrorized her in her own home with a knife.

Her ordeal with Jackson was over but he wasn't finished with her. He would never be finished with her. He was going to make good on his promise. He was going to steal Lisa Reisert.


	2. Chapter One

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Red Eye_ or anything related to it.

**Chapter One**

Two months passed since the flight. Each day that passed, each time that she didn't see Jackson or signs of him, Lisa felt a bit better. She assumed that Jackson had either died or been incarcerated. No matter what, she didn't think he would be coming after her again. Part of her missed him, but she was glad that he was gone. He could no longer torment her.

Lisa and Cynthia were the only staff working the late shift at the Lux Atlantic. Cynthia knew the whole story because Lisa had told her one night, shortly after room 4080 became history. The assassination attempt had made them closer, as tragedy and stressful circumstances often did. The two friends were lounging in the lobby and chatting away when the phone rang and Lisa's worst nightmares came true.

"I'll get it," Lisa said, getting up and jogging to the desk in her high heels. She always wore high heels except for when she went running--which had become a habit because of Jackson. She also rotated her schedule often to throw anyone who was watching her off.

"Hello, Lux Atlantic. Lisa Reisert speaking," Lisa answered the phone cheerfully.

"Hello, Leese. Do you remember me?" came a raspy male voice on the other end of the phone line.

Lisa's eyes went wide and she dropped the phone and backed away from the desk to lean against the wall. It couldn't be him. This couldn't be happening.

Cynthia rushed over and picked up the phone. "Who is this?" the redhead demanded.

"Hello, Cyn-th-ia!" said the voice on the other end cheerfully, dragging her name out.

"Who is this?" she asked again.

"Ask Lisa," was the reply before Cynthia heard a click as the person hung up the phone. Cynthia hung the hotel phone up and turned to face Lisa.

Lisa had tears in her eyes and was shaking slightly. She was frightened. What had the man said to her on the phone? And how had he known her name?

"Lisa? Are you alright?" Cynthia questioned, concerned for her friend.

"It was him!" she said. "Jackson…"

"Jackson?" asked Cynthia, confused for a moment. Then she remembered who Lisa was talking about. "Jackson Rippner?"

Lisa nodded and bit her lip. How had he managed to call her? Was he trailing her again? Was he going to come after her and kill her?

"It's okay, Lisa, he can't hurt you here. Do you want me to follow you home after our shift's over?" Cynthia said, trying to reassure Lisa.

"Thanks Cynthia, I may just have to take you up on your offer."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," she said and walked back over to the couches in the lobby, Cynthia following her. She hoped she'd be fine.

Ever since that day, she'd lived her life in fear of Jackson. Silly, stupid things reminded her of Jackson. A pen reminded her of when she'd stabbed Jackson in the throat with the monster pen upon landing in Miami. Smooth jazz reminded her of when Jackson told her of his associate outside her dad, Joe Reisert's house. Silver Beamers reminded her of his associate as well. Soap reminded her of the message she had written in the bathroom. The bathroom where Jackson had slammed her into a wall and discovered her scar. When he'd seen her scar, he'd changed. Seabreezes and baybreezes reminded her of when Jackson faked guessing her favorite drink. The color blue reminded her of his icy, cold blue eyes. Well-dressed people reminded her of Jackson's outfit. Phones reminded her of the one on the plane that Jackson had made her use to call the hotel. The hotel reminded her of the failed assassination that Jackson was managing. Dr. Phil reminded her of the book she'd highlighted a help message in which had earned her a head butt. Red scarves reminded her of the scarf Jackson had stolen and wrapped around the hole in his throat. High heels reminded her of the shoe she'd stuck in his left thigh.

Jackson was always on her mind. She always wondered if today would be the day that she'd hear from him or about him. She had changed her routine because of him on a regular basis, to prevent someone from following her again. She ran every day, never knowing when she might have to run for her life again. She always wore high heels that she could use as a weapon. They killed her feet, but they had helped her in the past. She always had a pen nearby and kept her field hockey stick out in the open at home. As painful as the memories were, Lisa had moved in her dad's house again so she would not be alone.

Her dad enjoyed being able to see her all the time and she felt safer. Plus, if anyone ever attacked her, she was on her turf.

She had built up her own security forces to protect herself and somehow, Jackson had found her. Jackson was still alive. She had stabbed him in the throat with a pen, stuck her shoe in his left thigh, shot him once and her dad had also shot him. And he had still lived.

How had Jackson managed to contact her? Had he escaped from the police or had he never been booked on conspiracy for the assassination of Keefe and his family, and two counts of attempted murder for the assault of Lisa and Joe? She had hoped that Jackson would rot in jail for everything that he had done, if he managed to survive.

And the sneaky bastard _had_ survived. All Lisa could think about where the last words that Jackson had said to her.

_"We'll talk again," Jackson rasped, hand at his throat so he could speak through the neck wound that she had given him._

Jackson had promised this. His voice had promised it. And Jackson never broke his promises…

Author's Notes:

And the suspense builds. Jackson is alive and he's coming for Lisa. Next chapter should be up in a day or two. Enjoy!

Reviewers!

**Eriks leadinglady –** Glad you like it! It should be really interesting and Jackson's got a few tricks up his sleeve…

**Evergreen702 –** Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter Two

****

I May Have To Steal You

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

****

Chapter Two

It took Jackson Rippner over a month to recover from his injuries sustained in his fight with Lisa. What pissed him off the most wasn't his injuries, but the fact that Lisa had escaped his control. For a few moments--a precious few moments--he'd let his guard down and Lisa Reisert had used his distraction to her advantage and stuck that damn pen in his throat, puncturing his windpipe and costing him time when it came to hunting her down and regaining control, so that he could finish the job.

He had never counted on Lisa being so feisty. The way she had shut herself away, hiding the way she truly was, hide that fact from Jackson. A nearly fatal miscalculation on Jackson's part. But she acted just like Jackson did and he had to admire her for that. Like Lisa, he hid his true feelings.

Except that he couldn't seem to hide his feelings around her. He felt bad; he felt pity for Lisa concerning what happened two years ago that had left her with an ugly scar. Jackson wanted to kill the bastard who had hurt his Lisa. He wanted to slowly kill the man who had changed her into a boring loner, who always ordered seabreezes, was wary of strangers and loved her daddy very much.

Feelings complicated his job. He had been chosen for this job because of his outstanding record as a manager. Jackson was the best in his profession. Never before had he felt anything for one of the people he had to manage. Everything had changed with the arrival of one Lisa Reisert. Now he was a failure and his most recent employer was out for his blood and Lisa's.

His own feelings radiated from blinding rage, like they were when he had chased Lisa in her home, to love.

But it didn't matter what his feelings were as long as he was in the hospital, locked away from the one who had brought him to ruin and injured him so badly. Lovely, lovely Lisa Reisert.

The one who got away. The one who escaped Jackson Rippner's control.

The one who he was coming for.

**__**

Author's Notes:

Just a quick little note on Jackson's feelings. You'll hear how he escapes the hospital soon. Next chapter in a day or two!

Reviewers!

(Chapter One)

****

trinity-matrix-13 – Glad you like it!

****

Laer4572 – Thanks!

(Chapter Two)

****

Laer4572 – I agree. Mysteries rock: )

****

Amanda – I know I'm being evil because I keeping so much held back. I considered moving on with Lisa, but I had to put some Jackson in the story. So, you have to wait a little longer: )

****

Brittany – Glad you like it!

****

thesupernugget – You'll see! ; )

****

trinity-matrix-13 – Suspense is one of my favorite things to write! Enjoy!

****

blueyedtears – Thanks! Yes, it is Jackson and Lisa: )

****

Destiny's Dragon – The movie is awesome! I've seen it twice already and I could it watch it over and over and over again!

****

linsee – Thanks! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter Three

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Three**

Cynthia followed Lisa home after their shift ended at the hotel. Lisa was grateful for Cynthia driving out of her way, just to make Lisa feel better. She felt almost foolish that she, a grown woman, needed to have a friend follow her home, when nothing bad had happened. Nothing other than a rather odd phone call from Jackson Rippner, the friendly neighborhood stalker/assassin.

Lisa waved good-bye to Cynthia after she stepped inside the darkened house. After Cynthia pulled away, she doubled checked for any strange cars, such as a silver Beamer, that shouldn't be there. Satisfied that there wasn't, Lisa closed the door.

"Dad?" Lisa called as she set her purse and keys down on a table. "I'm home!"

Silence met Lisa's ears. Where was her dad? Usually he was sitting by the front door waiting for her. Had something happened?

A familiar shiver crept up Lisa's spine. Jackson. Was Jackson in her house? Had Jackson done something to her dad?

No, Jackson was far too smart for that. But what if it was someone else? She couldn't afford to take any chances.

Lisa picked up her field hockey stick and went from room to room, starting on the first floor, before making her way upstairs. Nothing appeared to be missing or slightly out of place. She didn't hear any noises or footsteps—only silence. And there was no sign of Joe Reisert.

She headed back downstairs to the front door. It was possible that her dad hadn't come home. Maybe he was hanging out with some friends. She had been so unnerved by Jackson's phone call that she had forgotten to check and see if his car was parked in the driveway. She went to open the front door, still tightly clutching the field hockey stick, when she noticed a note covering the light switch beside the door. Her heartbeat quickened as she reached her right hand towards the note and grabbed it. Was it from Jackson?

The note was from Joe, saying that he'd be home later. Lisa carefully set her field hockey stick back near the door in its self-appointed place. Part of her was saddened that the note she found was not from Jackson but another part of her was relieved.

Why couldn't she just get over Jackson? She sighed as went into the living room and plopped down in her dad's chair. After all, Jackson had been charming, but he'd still tried to kill her. But, she reminded herself, that wasn't until _after_ she had jabbed a monster pen into his neck for an impromptu tracheotomy upon landing in Miami. Jackson had been pretty kind up until that point, especially after he had seen her scar. He seemed rather upset when he learned the truth about the scar. She had a feeling that he would kill the man who hurt her in a heartbeat. Did that mean that Jackson had feelings for her?

Lisa wanted to laugh. Just the mere _thought_ of Jackson Rippner, the man in charge of assassinations, government overthrows, and terrorizing people, actually having feelings—let alone for her—was absolutely ridiculous! Oh boy was that a good one!

What if he did? Would he come after her? Would he hurt her for what she had done to him and for messing up his plans? Did she want him to come back?

She sighed again and shook her head. This was all too much and way too crazy. She got up and headed into the kitchen. That blasted phone call had her daydreaming about a half-crazed psycho who had chased her with a knife. She turned on the light and froze.

Sitting all alone the island were two drinks in tall glasses with blue around the rim. One of them was a baybreeze and the other was a seabreeze.

Jackson strikes again.

****

Author's Notes:

Yes, Jackson snuck into her house and planted the drinks. Next chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**Laer4572 –** The movie is awesome! I highly recommend it! I've seen it twice and I want to see it again and again and again! Glad you like it so much: )

**hidden-Rose15 –** Thanks: )

**Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness –** Thanks: )

**Amanda -** Thanks! Jackson himself isn't too sure what he plans to do, and his plans end up changing rather quickly. You'll see: )


	5. Chapter Four

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Four**

Jackson couldn't help but smile a self-satisfied smile. It was more of a smirk really, but it felt like a smile to him. He was getting back under Lisa's skin again and regaining control. From the time he was taken to the hospital, he had been slowly regaining control. Lisa had changed her routines because of him. She had taken up running because of him. Every little thing she did was because of him. Now he was beginning to actively control her.

The phone call had been his way to announce himself and remind Lisa that he wasn't finished with her. It had also been a stupid move on Jackson's part, but he couldn't help it. He missed Lisa. The baybreeze and seabreeze he had slipped inside the house (in glasses almost identical to the ones used at the Tex Mex in the Texas airport where he had first spoken to her) while she was searching the house, had been a way of terrifying her. His way of saying he knew what she did. His way of saying that he was coming back for her. His way of toying with her.

He knew that she hated baybreezes and liked seabreezes. He remembered the encounter with her in the Fresh Air bathroom. Where he'd slammed her into a wall and told her he knew she could lie and that she had lied. Where he had discovered her scar and allowed his feeling to show through strongly. Where he had crossed the line from being manager of Lisa to allowing himself to fall for Lisa, which led to his undoing.

_"Thanks for the quickie," he said teasingly as they prepared to leave the bathroom._

With a sigh, Jackson shut his laptop. He had seen what he needed to. He would not watch Lisa anymore than necessary. It would make him lose control and Jackson hated losing control. It would also allow his feelings for Lisa to interfere once more. That was part of the reason he was watching her. His feelings—his love—had preoccupied his mind while he was recovering. He _needed_ Lisa. She was his.

From his silver Beamer, he could see the black Lexus parked directly across from Lisa and Joe Reisert's house. Someone else was watching her. Someone else was making note of her routines. Someone else who would use their information to kill Lisa Reisert.

There was no doubt in Jackson's sharp mind that his employer had sent the man a few doors down from Jackson. The people he worked for never accepted failure. And Jackson had failed miserably. His employer probably ordered a hit on Jackson as well, but he was far too sly to be caught. But Lisa didn't know a highly trained assassin was watching her. Jackson was far from an assassin—he had simply been a manager. An assassin wouldn't fail against Lisa Reisert, like the love-struck manager had.

Jackson's blood boiled. How dare they send someone after her? How dare they attempt to cross him and kill her? What the fuck was his employer thinking? No one defied Jackson Rippner. No one other than Lisa and Jackson loved her for it.

Jackson would not let anyone get close enough to harm Lisa. Lisa was his and he protected her. It would mean changing his plan, but he could do it. After all, Jackson Rippner was a smart, very sly, quick thinking manager. It was all part of his job.

Not that he had a job anymore other than protecting Lisa. And unlike his last job, he wouldn't fail this time. Failure was not an option when her life was at stake as well as his.

* * *

Jackson had been in her house—she was sure of it. Only Jackson would leave a baybreeze and seabreeze for her in glasses that would remind of her of the time spent in the Tex Mex with charming Jackson. Lisa picked up the two drinks, fully intending to pour them down the kitchen sink before throwing the glasses into the trash. But before could follow through on her plan, she tentatively sipped one of the glasses.

The glass in her right hand was a baybreeze and it tasted just like the one she had drunk at the Tex Mex. Lisa walked to the sink and set the drinks down beside it. She went to pour the baybreeze in, but thought better of it. Maybe having the two drinks wouldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe it would prove to her that having a drink wouldn't kill her. Maybe it would help drive Jackson from her mind.

Before Lisa knew it, she had drunk the baybreeze dry and was almost finished with the seabreeze. It felt incredibly good to have a drink. Tonight had been the first time since meeting Jackson at the airport and the disaster of the red eye flight that she had drank any type of alcoholic drink. Two months was an awful long time for her to do without a drink. After dealing with some of the people at the hotel that she deemed 'people with special needs', she needed a good drink. She didn't often want to come right out and say they were assholes, even though it was true.

Before long, only one small sip remained in the seabreeze. Lisa raised the glass in the air and toasted, "To Jackson. Thanks for a much needed drink!"

Lisa gulped down the last sip and stuck both glasses into the sink before stumbling from the kitchen and heading towards her bedroom. She was drunk.

_"I'm usually not such a lightweight,"_ _Lisa said after backing into the low ceiling of the airplane._

Which of course had been a lie. One drink could always knock her off her feet. But she'd just had two. She was completely drunk and had never felt better.

She passed out on her bed, not bothering to crawl under the covers. As her eyes closed, her mind filled with thoughts of Jackson.

"Jackson…" she whispered softly as the world went black.

Author's Notes:

Jackson and Lisa will see each other in person soon. And we'll see Jackson in action soon as Lisa's protector. Next chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**hidden-rose15** – There is some Jackson/Lisa coming soon! I promise!

**Laer4572** – Plenty of creepy moments coming!

**blueyedtears** – Me too! I wonder what they taste like…

**Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness** – Thanks!


	6. Chapter Five

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Five**

Jackson remained in his car, waiting and watching the black Lexus. He was unsure of how much time had passed and did not bother to look at the car clock or his watch to find out. It would mean taking his icy blue eyes off the threat and he couldn't afford to do it. Lisa meant too much to him to allow himself to be distracted. He had risked too much and come too far to fail.

He had broken out of a hospital to be with her. He had hid his condition from the doctors, leading them to believe that he was far from healed. He was already walking and talking when they weren't watching and let them believe he was bed-ridden and mute. He had always been good at fooling people and it worked to his advantage.

He would have been considered a flight risk if the doctors had discovered he could walk. His guard would have been doubled and it would have a meant a trip to jail for him. But Jackson Rippner was sly. As soon as he was healed enough, he slipped out during a shift change.

No handcuffs confined him to the hospital bed. The doors of his room weren't locked because no one knew if he'd survive. No one expected him to survive. But Jackson was stronger than everyone knew.

Jackson slipped out of his room before the shift change. The guard beside the door was partially asleep. Jackson head butted him and dragged him into the room. Jackson stole his uniform and weapon. Once disguised, he replaced the guard and changed places with another guard. Before leaving, he managed to steal back his belongings—his clothes, which were ruined, the stolen burgundy scarf complete with bloodstains, Joe Reisert's wallet, and a 12 inch KA-BAR no one had bothered to remove that he had stolen from his associate.

After escaping, he managed to steal back his associate's car from an impound lot. Well, his associate had borrowed it from him owing to the fact that it really belonged to Jackson. He got new plates for the car and registered the car to Lisa's address as well as putting it in her name. Lisa Reisert, or rather Lisa Rippner according to the papers, had no clue that she possessed a silver Beamer that Jackson was driving.

He had checked into a room at the Lux Atlantic to be close to Lisa. It was certainly a step up from the cheap hotel he had stayed in while waiting to board the red eye in Texas. And Lisa didn't know that he was there. She never checked to see who was staying in the hotel, otherwise she would have noticed the name Jackson Rippner. He didn't bother to change his name. He had been smart enough to check in when neither Lisa nor Cynthia had been working. It was part of his plan.

And his plan fell to pieces before his icy blue eyes as a man in suit stepped out of the black Lexus.

"Fuck," he hissed before grabbing his newly sharpened knife and shutting off the car, ending the smooth jazz. Listening to smooth jazz in his Beamer always reminded him of what he told Lisa on the plane about his associate.

_"…Listening to smooth jazz as he sharpens his 12 inch KA-BAR. That's a knife, Lise," Jackson said to Lisa, scaring her even more._

Jackson silently slid out of the Beamer and closed the door. He wasn't about to let this hired assassin win and kill Lisa. He was silently thankful for choosing to wear a black suit and black shirt that night, which helped him blend in with the shadows. He followed the assassin, who he watched slip a sidearm under his suit jacket. The assassin headed towards the back, the way Jackson usually entered and exited the house.

How dare this jackass use Jackson's methods? Jackson was pissed, but he quickly searched for signs of light in Lisa's house. Where was she?

The assassin fiddled with the back door while Jackson snuck up behind him. "Hey," he hissed in the man's ear and assassin spun around, reaching for his sidearm as he did so.

Jackson was faster. In a flash Jackson had the blade out and had knocked the gun far away. He kept the knife aimed at the man as he studied the assassin. Oddly, this man was built like Jackson with dark hair and was wearing a suit with same shade of green shirt with a white undershirt like Jackson had worn on the plane. The assassin had blue eyes as well, but Jackson could tell that they were colored contacts and the hair was dyed. But how the hell had this man known what he'd worn on the plane? Had his employers thought he'd fuck this mission up?

"What are you doing here?" the assassin questioned the former manager.

"I think the better question would be what are _you _doing here?" Jackson countered.

"I was sent to succeed where you had failed."

"I failed in the Keefe assassination, you fool. This isn't Keefe's place."

"That may be true, but you failed to kill the girl and her father afterwards. Remember that part was fucked up as well," the assassin reminded him.

Jackson's head was spinning. He was supposed to kill Lisa and Joe after the assassination went through? Was that what his employer was going to order when he called Jackson at the Starbucks after the flight? Lisa had never been supposed to live?

"They didn't tell you, did they?" sneered the assassin, pleased that he was able to unnerve Jackson.

"They seemed to have to forgotten to tell you I'm a lousy shot. You wouldn't have fooled Lisa for a second," snapped Jackson.

"It would have taken me less than a second to put a bullet through her skull. You'd take longer to kill her, Jack the Ripper."

Jackson's anger overboiled and he tackled the assassin to the ground. The KA-BAR ended up at the assassin's throat. "Lisa's mine," he rasped.

"Not according to the boss, Rippner."

"I _am_ the boss when it comes to her. Now you've got two choices: Leave now or I will kill you."

He wanted to kill this man who had been sent after Lisa. No one besides him should be allowed near her. Lisa was his.

"Go ahead and kill me, Rippner. I know you haven't got the guts. You couldn't even kill the bitch."

He would have killed Lisa that day when he chased her with the knife. He was pissed enough to have slit her throat that day. But no more. He couldn't kill Lisa. And no one could talk about her that way.

Jackson shifted the knife to his left hand and slipped a pen out of his pocket and jabbed the assassin in the windpipe. He left the pen there, smiling at his handiwork.

"You're going to carry a message for me. And yes, you'll still be able to talk. Your breathing just won't be right," he said, smiling again. "Tell them to leave Lisa Reisert alone or I won't stop until I've killed every last one of them."

Jackson sheathed thebladeand straightened his jacket. The assassin glared at him and quickly left. No amount of training could prepare anyone for dealing with Jackson Rippner.

He opened the back door with the key that Lisa still kept hidden by the door. He slipped inside the kitchen and closed and locked the door behind him. He smiled as he noticed the empty glasses in the sink. Lisa had drunk his presents.

He smiled again and climbed the stairs to the second floor and headed to Lisa's room. Lying on the bed, passed out, was Lisa Reisert. Jackson's heartbeat quickened at being so close to her. He knew he should steal her then, but the timing had to be flawless. If he was lucky, he would have until tomorrow to get her away from his employer's thugs.

Lisa looked cold and uncomfortable to Jackson. He walked over to the bed and slipped off her high heels. He wanted to put her in her pajamas as he had done for many drunk girls in the past after sneaking them back home. But he knew that he couldn't do that for Lisa. Besides, it would scare her in the morning far too much. He settled for moving her under the covers and covering her up.

He kissed her forehead after arranging the covers and pillows so she would be comfortable. "Sweet dreams, Leese," he whispered before turning to leave the room.

He could have sworn that he had heard her whisper, "Jackson…" as he left.

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone likes this chapter! Jackson should have killed the man, but he needed someone to deliver his message. Lisa's going to be very scared when she wakes up realizes that she's under the covers and her shoes are gone. Enjoy!

Reviewers!

**Laer4572 – **Nope, she wasn't thinking. She probably assumed that Jackson didn't add anything. I don't think your Haldir plushie could save you from Jackson. Glad you like it!

**Sarah –** Thanks!

**hidden-rose15 –** Thanks! Sorry you had a bad day. : (

**Destiny's Dragon –** I love that quote too! Thanks!

**trinity-matrix-13 –** Protective Jackson is awesome! Enjoy!


	7. Chapter Six

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Six**

Lisa moaned as she shifted under the covers. Her alarm was ringing; reminding her with its incessant beeping that it was time to start her day. Her head felt like a ton of bricks and Lisa wanted nothing more than to sleep off her drunkenness. She rolled over and shut off the alarm. She stretched and realized that she was still in her clothes.

That was odd. She was tucked in the covers, yet still dressed in her clothes from the previous day. She knew she had been drunk, but not drunk enough to climb under the covers with her work clothes on.

Jackson.

It must have been Jackson who had tucked her under the covers. She jumped out of the bed and realized that her shoes were on the floor. That had to be Jackson's doing as well.

Why had Jackson been in her house again? Why had he cared enough to tuck her in? Was it his way of expressing his feelings?

As disgusted as Lisa felt, she also felt pleased. She was happy that Jackson cared enough to check on her. It was odd, but comforting. She shook her head.

This was the same guy who tried to kill her two months ago. What was wrong with her?

Lisa entered her bathroom and washed her face with cold water to wake herself up. After drying her face she looked in the mirror and jumped backwards. Written in soap was a message, clearly for her.

_I MAY HAVE TO STEAL YOU_

Lisa started shaking. Jackson had said those very words on the plane.

_"When this is over, I may have to steal you," he said, icy blue eyes locking on her._

She knew it was only a matter of time. Jackson would come for her soon and there was nothing she could do about it. Jackson never broke his promises.

After a few minutes, Lisa was calm enough to shower and change for work. There was no reason why she shouldn't carry on with her life. After all, Jackson wasn't going to kill her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have already done so. She couldn't help but feeling that Jackson cared for her and wanted to protect her. It was foolish, but she didn't care.

Lisa checked on her dad before leaving the house. Joe Reisert was sound asleep in his chair downstairs with the TV on. She wanted to wake him and tell him about Jackson, but she knew it wasn't worth it. She didn't want to worry him. Unless he asked about Jackson, she wasn't going to say a word. She made sure that the soap message was gone before leaving and the drink glasses in the dishwasher.

Lisa collected her purse and keys and drove to work. There was nothing else usual about her day until she got the Lux Atlantic. When she arrived, she noticed a simple mixture of flowers in a vase sitting at the front desk. Working at a hotel, she was used to flower arrivals. But she froze when she read the name on the note.

In neat, curly handwriting was the name, Ms. Lisa Reisert.

The flowers were for her.

Her first thought was that Jackson had sent them. But Jackson wouldn't have written her name that way, even if he had written her name. He would have left something with them, so she would know they were from him. Tentatively, she picked up the envelope and pulled out a typed piece of paper. She opened it and read:

Ms. Lisa Reisert,

I'm watching you. Meet me at your car by no later than 10:30am. Arouse no suspicion, otherwise, I will be forced to kill you.

"Cynthia?" Lisa called from the desk, her voice trembling.

"Yeah?" Cynthia replied, making her way to the desk, heels clicking against the tile floor.

"I'm not feeling too well," she half-lied. She didn't feel well, but it wasn't an illness. It was a sick feeling that someone was watching her every move.

"Do you want to go home early? It's Jackson isn't it?"

"No, it's not Jackson. Not this time," Lisa said, trying to smile. "I think I just need to go home."

"Okay. I'll cover for you," Cynthia said with a sad smile. "Feel better."

"Thanks, Cynthia," said Lisa gratefully as she gathered her purse and keys. She stuffed the note in her purse and carried the flowers to the back room. She didn't want those flowers, but there was no reason for them to go to waste.

"Lisa! Emergency!" the redhead cried, skittering into the back.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked, concerned.

"It seems that something's wrong in 1019. I think you'd better talk to him," Cynthia said. "I couldn't understand what he was saying and he keep asking for you."

"I'll handle it," said Lisa with a smile, reassuring Cynthia. She'd figure out 1019's problem and then be on her way. She had a half-hour until her deadline.

Lisa ran to room 1019, grateful that it was on the first floor. She knocked on the door and checked her watch. 25 minutes to go.

"Excuse me," she said, trying not to sound impatient. "I received a call that you wanted to speak with me? I'm Lisa Reisert, the manager."

The door swung open slowly, and a pair of icy blue eyes locked on Lisa.

"Hello Leese," said Jackson with a smile.

Author's Notes:

Evil cliffie, I know! But hey, at least I updated! Enjoy! One chapter, a nice long one, tomorrow before I have to go camping and will be unable to update for three days.

Reviewers!

**Laer4572 –** Jackson is a good guy and a bad guy at the same time. Strange, isn't it?

**hidden-rose15 –** I love Jackson too! He's awesome! I thought it was only fitting that he give the lookalike an identical jab. Thanks!

**blueyedtears –** Thanks!

**Riddick's Sita – **It should be rather interesting. Don't worry, it'll be up tomorrow. I don't want to keep you all waiting, not while I can still write this story at a rather alarming pace.


	8. Chapter Seven

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Seven**

Jackson lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside room 1019. He wasn't expecting a lot of resistance from her, but he was prepared for any. She stumbled inside and Jackson slammed her into a wall, like he had in the bathroom after discovering her help message.

_"Do your dad a favor and stop gambling with his life!" hissed Jackson, enraged as he choked Lisa. Her blouse sifted slightly in their struggle and Jackson's eyes fell on her scar._

"Did you get my message?" Jackson asked teasingly.

"How could I not?" Lisa replied harshly.

Jackson pretended to be hurt by her words and Lisa shot him a withering glance. She had clearly gotten braver while he was gone.

"Oh, before I forget, thanks for the flowers, Jack. Not really your style, but do assassins even have styles?"

"Flowers?" asked Jackson, puzzled. He had never sent her any flowers. He didn't send anything normal. "I never sent you flowers."

"Well somebody did! And, luckily for me, or maybe unluckily, I only know one stalker," she said, glaring at him, despite the fact that Jackson could easily kill her in a few seconds.

"I'm not a stalker Leese," Jackson said softly. "It sounds like one whoever sent you the flowers is a _stalker_."

Lisa looked Jackson in the eyes and knew he wasn't lying. He could never lie to her. She began to tremble and Jackson released her from the wall. His icy blue eyes were full of concern for her.

"Jackson, I'm scared," she admitted, shaking.

"No one's gonna hurt you, Leese, not if you tell me what's going on," Jackson promised, helping Lisa over to the couch, wrapping his right arm around her protectively and comfortingly.

"He's gonna kill me," she whispered, turning to face Jackson, tears streaming down her face.

Jackson longed to pull her closer to him and comfort her. It pained him deeply to see Lisa upset. It pissed him off because someone was hurting his Lisa. And it was probably the same bastard that he'd warned.

"Can I have the note, Leese?" Jackson asked softly, assuming the threat had come with the flowers.

Lisa nodded and started to open her purse with shaking hands. Jackson pulled it from her hands and wagged his finger at her in a no-no fashion. She seemed to trust him, but she was just like him and could be charming one second and then turn around and jab him the neck with a pen the next. He wasn't going to give her that chance.

He searched the purse and found the note near the top. He pulled the printed piece of paper from the purse. As he read it, his eyes flashed dangerously and his anger seemed to grow.

"I didn't write this, Leese But then you already know that," he said waving the paper in the air. "Unfortunately, I know who did."

"One of your dogs?" Lisa asked sarcastically, despite her tears.

Jackson shot her a typical Jackson look—serious and dangerous. His looks could also betray his feelings, like right now.

"No, I still haven't replaced the last one. But I found one outside your house last night," he informed Lisa.

"When?" she demanded. The fact that Jackson had been at her house was no surprise. After all, he'd left the drinks.

"After you found your drinks," he said with a sly smile. "He was out back with a gun, ready to shot a bullet into your pretty head."

"Did you…" Lisa swallowed hard, voice trembling. "Kill him?"

"Oh no, but I should have."

"You think…"

"He's the one? Very good, Leese. You catch on quick," Jackson said with a smirk. "I'll help you if you promise not to run away afterwards. There'll be more where he came from."

Jackson would never leave her at the hands of these men—these morons. They had to be total idiots to come after her, even with Jackson Rippner's warning. Oh well. It was nothing a sharpened KA-BAR couldn't handle.

"I promise," she said hesitantly. She knew she had no choice and that Jackson would protect her.

"Let's go," Jackson said, handing Lisa back her purse and he helped her from the couch. "Now dry your eyes. Don't look upset."

Lisa nodded as she carefully wiped her eyes.

"Good," he said, approving as he led her towards the door of room 1019. "Walk out the main door towards your car. I'll be there, don't worry."

Jackson disappeared, leaving Lisa alone in the hallway. She mourned the loss of his comforting touch and concern for her. She bit her lip and walked towards the door, past Cynthia and into the parking lot. And broad daylight…

Author's Notes:

Sorry to leave you all hanging with another cliffie, but I have to go camping for three days. I'll be back Friday and I'll try to update then. If not Friday, look for the next chapter on Saturday. Enjoy!

Reviewers!

**hidden-rose15 –** Yep, protective Jackson is here! Thanks!

**blueyedtears –** I have a bad habit of writing cliffies!

**Laer4572 –** Yeah, you have to watch out for psychos! But Jackson's a good psycho—except for when he's pissed. Thanks!

**Alixa Lightz –** Thanks!

**Destiny's Dragon –** Thanks!

**Maya Beebop – **Thanks!


	9. Chapter Eight

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye!_

**Chapter Eight**

_"It happened in a parking lot. The scar. Two years ago. In the middle of the day. He held a knife to my throat the whole time. Ever since, I've been trying to convince myself of one thing over and over…" Lisa said to Jackson as the plane rolled towards the gate. _

"That it was beyond your control…" Jackson said, satisfied with his answer.

"No, that it would never happen again," Lisa said, stabbing Jackson with the monster pen when the seatbelt sign flashed.

Lisa was scared out of her mind. It wasn't the same kind of fear that she had felt on the red eye flight with Jackson. This was a different kind of fear—stronger and scarier. Someone she did not know was out there, waiting and watching her every move. They were ready to kill her if she did not comply with their demands. And they weren't Jackson.

Parking lots had scared her ever since the rape. She was always on alert when she entered a parking lot, worried that it may happen again. But for her to knowingly enter a parking lot with a potential killer was terrifying.

Where the hell was Jackson?

Jackson made her feel safe. Even when he had been terrorizing her, up until he chased her with a knife, she had felt safe. Jackson would never hurt her unless he was pissed at her. It was strange that after two months of worrying about him, she wasn't worried anymore. He was her protector now. She knew he was there, somewhere, icy blue eyes following her, ready to help her at a moment's notice.

And Jackson would kill whoever showed.

But, just because Jackson was there, didn't mean she should take her time.

She reached her car and shakily unlocked the car, gratefully for the unlock button on her keys. As her hand steadied, she opened the door and slipped her purse inside. She was just about to slide into her seat when she felt the cold metal of a gun at her temple and froze.

"Ms. Lisa Reisert, I presume?" rasped a cold voice from behind her. The way he breathed reminded her of Jackson after removing the pen.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"You. Get in the car."

Lisa knew that if she got in the car, this man would kill her. He could also kill her right there, in the parking lot. She only had once choice and one chance. And she took it.

She opened her mouth and screamed, "Jackson!"

The man whacked her upside the head and sent her sprawling to the ground. The concrete scraped her legs and hands and her vision was spinning. She was on the edge of unconsciousness.

"I'm not Jackson, bitch," said the man, standing over her.

"I am," hissed Jackson as he jumped the man from behind and knocked him to the ground. Ablade flashed in the sun as Jackson drew it.

The assassin was beside Lisa and his hand snaked around her ankle. She got up to run and he yanked her to the ground. Lisa let out a gasp as she fell and groaned in pain. She kicked out with her other leg as Jackson stabbed the assassin's hand with the knife. The assassin howled in pain and released Lisa, who crawled to safety.

"No one touches her," Jackson hissed in the assassin's ear. He turned to Lisa; his icy blue eyes full of concern for her and his voice softened a bit, "Get in the damn car and go home."

Lisa nodded and scrambled to her feet. Jackson had saved her and now he was letting her go. She silently thanked him, because she didn't want to see what Jackson was planning on doing to this man who oddly enough, looked like him. She knew that he would die for hurting her and she didn't want to see Jackson kill anyone.

She didn't like to think of him as a killer.

* * *

After disposing the body of the look-a-like assassin near his former employer's place of business, Jackson carefully cleaned his 12-inch KA-BAR and sharpened it again. He did not know when he would have to use it again and he wanted to be prepared. Once he was finished, he drove the silver Beamer to Lisa's home and pulled in the driveway beside her car. He didn't need to hide from her anymore.

Jackson entered the house via the front door for a change, using a spare key he had made for himself. "Honey, I'm home," he teasingly announced.

No one answered him.

Frowning, he realized that he couldn't see any signs of Lisa. Jackson quickly headed up the stairs, ignoring the pain in his leg that lingered from the heel to his left thigh. He still didn't see any signs of her in the hallway and his rage increased.

Was it possible that someone had already been there and killed her? Or had she run away?

Jackson stormed into her room, the room that Joe Reisert had kept as a shrine to his only daughter until she had returned home. Her tattered and dirty outfit lay on the bed, where she had thrown it, beside her purse. Jackson let out a sigh of relief. She had to be there somewhere.

He kept moving, now headed towards the bathroom. He was sure that she was in there.

"Leese?" he called, knocking on the closed and locked door. "Did you drown?" he teased.

The door unlocked and opened, revealing a freshly showered and changed Lisa. Her curly hair was still damp, making her cream-colored top slightly wet. Her black skirt covered her torn knees and she hid her hands from him.

Jackson smiled and stepped aside, allowing her to pass from the bathroom. She smiled slightly and headed back to her room, most likely to grab a pair of shoes. High heels of course. He followed her and sat down on her bed while she dug in the closet for a new pair of shoes. The parking lot incident had ruined the ones she had been wearing.

Lisa grabbed a pair of black heels startlingly similar to the ones she had worn on the red eye. Jackson cringed, remembering when he had yanked one of the offending heels out of his thigh. Those shoes fucking hurt!

Lisa noticed his reaction to her shoes and apologized, "Sorry, about the shoes."

Jackson waved it off. He had a job to do. He had to protect Lisa. Besides, he had brought the shoe incident upon himself when he had hurt Lisa.

Lisa fumbled with her shoes and Jackson noticed her injured hands. They were scrapped and rubbed raw from the parking lot. His hands reached towards hers, and he examined them. She flinched when he touched the cuts.

"Did you clean these?" he asked.

"No," she replied truthfully. She knew it was useless to lie around him.

"Let me," he said, leading her into the bathroom, where he knew her father kept a first aid kit.

Lisa sat on closed toilet, palms resting in the air where Jackson could see them. Jackson pulled the first aid kit out and removed some cotton and the brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He poured a little of the liquid onto the cotton and kneeled on the floor beside Lisa, taking her right hand in his.

"This is going to sting a little," Jackson warned and Lisa nodded.

He dabbed at the cuts and Lisa winced in pain. Her hand felt like it was on fire. He quickly cleaned the one hand and moved to her left hand. He was disgusted at the cuts and hated the assassin for inflicting pain upon Lisa. It was almost a shame that he had killed him so quickly. He should have suffered more.

"Thanks," she managed to choke out through the pain. "For everything."

Jackson Rippner was at a loss for words. What could he possibly say to her? He had nearly killed her and her father. All because of a fucking job! Now she was thanking him? Would wonders ever cease?

"I wish I could do more," he whispered back. "I wish I could change what happened."

Which was the truth. He wished with all his heart that he could have just been a normal passenger on the red eye and not a manager on a job. But then he probably would not have met her. He still would never forgive himself for hurting her.

Jackson finished cleaning her up and bandaged the cuts. She had reluctantly shown him her cut-up knees and he had cleaned those as well.

"What are we going to do?" she asked as he was putting the first aid kit away.

"Get you to safety," he replied. "Start packing."

"Why?"

"Since I fucked up the Keefe job, my former employer is determined to kill you and me. I've evaded him so far, but you won't stand a chance. That man was an assassin. More of them are coming."

Lisa shivered. Jackson was right. She _needed_ him.

"I'll go with you. But what about my dad?" she said.

"He'll be safe as long you disappear," Jackson promised. His former employer could care less about Joe Reisert. He hadn't screwed up the job. Lisa had and Jackson had let her.

"Okay," she said and left the bathroom to pack.

It was nice to not be fighting with Lisa for a change.

Jackson gathered her belongings from the bathroom and brought them to the bedroom and lay them on the bed where Lisa was packing clothes into a suitcase. It was the same suitcase that Fresh Air had returned to her, along with her purse. Jackson was well had been returned his belongings, which rested in the trunk of the BMW.

_"Need a bellhop?" Jackson asked, charming as always as he took Lisa's suitcase and put it in the overhead compartment. _

Lisa closed the suitcase and Jackson took it in his left hand. His right arm wrapped around Lisa's waist and she held her purse in her right hand.

She felt safe around Jackson. He would protect her no matter what happened. His touch was warm and comforting. She willingly followed him down the stairs and out the front door. She didn't even flinch at the sight of the silver Beamer when Jackson led her to the trunk so he could stow her suitcase.

He shut the trunk and led her to the passenger side and opened the door. She climbed in and he shut the door. Jackson walked around the front of the car and hopped in the driver's seat. He started the car.

Smooth jazz filled the air and Lisa started to shake. Jackson quickly shut off the music and turned to face Lisa. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, hold her close, and comfort her.

"Leese," he said softly. "It's okay. No one's going to hurt you or your dad. You're safe now. I promise."

Jackson always made good on his promises. He never lied. They both knew that.

Lisa nodded and Jackson wiped the tears from her cheek. She shuddered at first from his touch but relaxed. It was odd, having feelings for a man who would have killed her without a second thought two months earlier.

Jackson withdrew his hand and turned to face the road. He was getting too close to her. He didn't want to scare her and was afraid of his own feelings.

He snapped his seatbelt into place before saying, "Seatbelt, Leese," as a reminder.

Shaking hands grabbed the seatbelt and she fumbled with latching it. Jackson's steady hand covered her bandaged and shaking ones, clicking the seatbelt into the latch. She melted at his touch and when he removed his hand, she found herself craving his touch.

Author's Notes:

Sorry it took so long for me to update! I was so happy when I got home yesterday and found all of your wonderful reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing and waiting for this update! Enjoy!

Reviewers!

**Laurenmblc **– Thank you!

**Riddick's Sita** – Jackson is hot! Thanks!

**Katerina** – Thank you! How could someone not like Jackson? He's so charming and dangerous.

**Maya Beebop** – Thank you so much: )

**hidden-rose15** – That's okay! Protective Jackson rocks! Thanks!

**be11011 **– Thank you!

**Discord Mary** – They do have a lot of chemistry! Lisa/Jackson rocks! Thanks for your reviews: )

**showmethehobbit** – Thank you! I'm glad everyone likes protective Jackson: )

**Flippy0.o** – Thank you so much for the nice review: )


	10. Chapter Nine

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Nine**

Jackson drove the BMW into the parking lot of the Lux Atlantic. He looked over at Lisa, trying to see if their return had caused her any concern. He was worried about what effects the attack would leave. He hadn't wanted to use her as bait, but there was no way around it. He still wished that she hadn't been hurt.

"Time to go, Leese," Jackson said, unlatching his seatbelt and climbing out of the car. He was incredibly sick of that car.

Lisa didn't speak or move. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. She was lost in a world all her own.

"Leese," Jackson called again, walking over to her side and opening the door. "Time to go."

Jackson was quickly getting annoyed. He was already pissed that his plans had been screwed up. Now he had a group of assassins after him and Lisa was ignoring him. This day was just getting better and better.

Jackson reached out and touched her on the shoulder and Lisa jumped. She turned her head to face him, eyes wide in fright. Jackson was taken aback. He hadn't meant to scare her.

"Leese," he said softly, voice changing into charming mode. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she muttered, unlatching the seatbelt and climbing out with Jackson's help. She was slightly unsteady on her feet and held onto him tightly.

Jackson knew she was lying. All he had to do was look at her and know that she was far from fine. His early return was affecting her, the assassin's attack was affecting her, as well as her injuries sustained in the parking lot. He knew that there were other factors at work, but she was far from fine. But it was always easier to lie than to tell the truth. He knew that well.

"If you say so," he said, leading her over to the trunk, where he reached for the suitcase he had stowed.

"Jackson," she whispered, a whisper so soft that he almost didn't hear it. Her voice was trembling again. "I'm scared."

"Sometimes bad things happen to good people," he replied, a line he had used on the plane.

"I know… but still…" she said with a sigh.

"They won't hurt you, Leese. I'll kill them before they touch you again," he swore, eyes flashing.

Lisa nodded and bit her lip. Jackson closed the trunk and picked up the suitcase in his left hand. He pulled Lisa close with his right hand, supporting her. She clung to him and he felt her wince with every step at pain from the cuts on her knees. He knew that it pained her to walk and they had a long way to go. They had only walked to the side of the car.

Jackson dropped the suitcase beside the silver car. He'd come back for it. He could always buy Lisa new clothes if these were left behind, stolen, or ruined. He had plenty of money that he could spend on her. The suitcase of clothes didn't matter. Lisa did.

Without a word of warning, Jackson picked Lisa up. She was light and it was easier to carry her than to drag her and the suitcase.

"Hang on," he said and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He carried her to the side door and managed to open the door without setting her down. It was a little hard to get his key card out of his back pocket at first, but not impossible. He carried her down the hall to room 1019 and opened that door as well. He kicked the door shut.

Jackson laid Lisa down carefully on the couch. She smiled at him but seemed reluctant to let go of him. He didn't want to let her go either, but he had to. He had to distance himself from her so he could think straight. She was driving him crazy.

_"Where's your male-driven fact-based logic now, Jack?" Lisa yelled at Jackson through a bathroom door in her house as he proceeded to use his stolen knife to open it._

If he didn't starting thinking--and soon—there would be no Lisa Reisert to drive him crazy. She'd be dead and so would he.

"Stay here. I'll be back," he told her, heading for the door.

She opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. Jackson was already gone, headed to the parking lot for her suitcase. She sighed and shifted on the couch, trying to get comfortable. Her head ached and so did her whole body.

"Hurry back…" she whispered before closing her eyes, drifting off to escape the pounding headache and the pain. Drifting off to dream of Jackson.

* * *

Why did everything have to go wrong? His plan had been simple. Get her to make a stupid phone call, let her go, disappear and move on. But she had to be feisty. She complicated and foiled his plan. And he'd fallen in love with her, while following her. By the time he was on the plane, he didn't want to threaten her.

But because the assassination had failed, Jackson Rippner was in deep shit. Now his former employer was screwing his plans to end up with Lisa. He had never expected to capture her this fast. He had planned to toy with her mind more before appearing. But his appearance had been rushed when he found the look-a-like assassin.

Now, his plan was completely fucked up and they were both on the run.

Jackson's cell phone started to ring, much to his surprise. Frowning, he answered it. He kept walking towards the car, intent on hurrying back to Lisa.

"Rippner," he said, listening carefully.

"Ah, Jackson, so nice to hear your voice," said a male voice. Jackson could detect a smile on their face even through the phone.

"Roberts," Jackson said coldly.

"Having fun with the Reisert girl?" asked the man called Roberts.

"Sorry, I don't know any Reiserts," he said, voice getting colder with each passing second. He was lying, but he had his reasons.

"What a shame. Tsk, tsk," said Roberts, still insanely happy. "I had hoped you'd claim her. I'll just have to give her over to the company then…"

"What are you talking about?" Jackson questioned, wondering what the hell was going on. How did Roberts even know about Lisa? He hadn't been privy to the Keefe assassination.

"You see, Jackson, I found this pretty girl in room 1019. I believe she is the manager of the Lux Atlantic. Am I right? Anyways, the company is prepared to offer me good money for her—dead of course. I was wondering if you had a counter offer…"

Fuck the suitcase. Jackson had turned and was running full speed back to the hotel. He raced through the side door and down the hall, skidding to a stop at room 1019. He threw open the door and stopped dead in his tracks. The room was empty.

Lisa Reisert was gone.

Author's Notes:

Evil cliffie! I couldn't help it! Now Jackson's got another problem. Enjoy! Update coming soon.

Reviewers!

**Tayla** – Thanks!

**Chanel86** – Thanks!

**Riddick's Sita** – Working on the Jackson/Lisa action! Thanks!

**blueyedtears** – Jackson is so protective of her. You should use Lisa getting hurt, it wouldn't be cheating as long as she didn't get hurt the exact same way. I don't mind! Thanks!

**be11011** – Thanks!

**StalkerDex **– Thank you so much!

**Maya Beebop** – Thank you! I just realized that—thank you for pointing that out. I fixed it up a little bit in the last chapter now (went back and edited it) and I'm going to have Jackson using different weapons in the future. Thanks for your review—it was very helpful!


	11. Chapter Ten

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to _Red Eye!_

**Chapter Ten**

"What did you do to her?" Jackson growled into the cell phone.

"Nothing—yet," replied Roberts, still sounding happy as a goddamn clam. "But I might if you don't help me…"

"What is that you want?" This was just getting better and better…

"I am willing to free her and the company is willing to remove the hits on both of you if you find a way to complete the Keefe assassination," Roberts proposed, savoring his hold over Jackson.

"How much time do I have?" he asked, not liking this proposition. Since the assassination, it would be much harder than last time to kill Keefe. Time would be a deciding factor in his decision.

"Two days. He's in town for the next two days. He's giving speeches. And this time, we don't care how he dies."

"Where?"

"Lux Atlantic. They think it is highly unlikely that someone would attempt an assassination there twice. We'll see if they are wrong…" chuckled Roberts.

"You think this is funny?" Jackson asked. He had never liked Roberts and now he liked him less and less.

"Just remember, Jackson, that this time, you aren't the manager. I'm the _manager_ and if you fuck this job up, you and the girl both die," said Roberts before hanging up on Jackson.

Jackson cursed and kicked the couch. How could he be so goddamned stupid? He should never have left Lisa alone! She had been defenseless!

This was the reason why Jackson didn't have feelings. Feelings made people vulnerable and it could be deadly in his business. Feelings got people hurt.

Jackson couldn't let Lisa get hurt. It was time to take control of the situation. He was, after all, a professional. He could outsmart Roberts with his eyes closed any day of the week, but saving Lisa was going to be tough.

Roberts was a manager who Jackson had met early on in his job. They had always been rivals and Roberts hated him for being more successful. Roberts had vowed to get back at Jackson years ago and now he had the means. He had Lisa and there was no way to guarantee her safety and if he managed to pull off the Keefe assassination, there was no guarantee they could walk away. Roberts played dirty and would try to stop Jackson at any cost.

Normally, he would just plot the assassination and not worry about lives of the people involved. But Jackson was unwilling to bet Lisa's life on Roberts' word.

His only option was to find Lisa before the two days were up and at the same time, plan an assassination. Just when he thought he was out of the game, he got pulled back in.

He needed help to find Lisa and he was sure that she was still in the hotel. He would also need the plans for Keefe's speeches to organize the assassination and carry it out. And there was one person he knew that could help him do both.

Jackson strode to the front desk. He knew that Cynthia was still working and he knew that she would help him.

"Hello Cyn-th-ia!" he sang, sliding over to the front of the desk, icy blue eyes locking on Cynthia's face. He tried to hide his concern for Lisa by being charming.

"You!" stammered the redhead, reaching for the phone.

"Name's Jackson. Jackson Rippner," he said, extending his hand to shake Cynthia's.

Cynthia stared at him warily. Clearly, she didn't trust him after hearing Lisa's stories.

"What do you want?" she asked, hand slowing moving toward the phone, rather than shaking Jackson's.

"I wouldn't try anything, Cynthia. You've got to help me or Lisa's dead," Jackson warned her. This was beginning to feel like just another job. But it wasn't. Lisa's life was at stake.

"So you _do_ want her dead!" gasped Cynthia, her hand darting towards the phone.

"No, I'm trying to save her!" he insisted, annoyed. He didn't have time for this. "Come on!" he said, gripping her wrist and dragging her away from the desk and down the hall.

Jackson dragged her into the middle of the hallway and glared at her. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"What do you want?" she asked, shaking slightly. She was nowhere near as brave as Lisa.

Jackson rolled his eyes and said, "I need to assassinate Keefe in two days or they'll kill Lisa. I need the plans for his speeches."

"Didn't you try to assassinate Keefe last time?"

Jackson's eyes flashed at Cynthia. He didn't have time to deal with this! He had other things to do--other people to contact!

"Are you going to help me or not?" he questioned again, fury and anger taking over as he slammed her into a wall and placed his hand around her throat. His patience was gone.

"Yes!" she gasped as his hand tightened, cutting off her air.

Jackson released her and straightened his jacket. Cynthia fell towards the floor, gasping for air.

_"Thanks for the quickie," Jackson said, patting Lisa's face after nearly strangling her in the bathroom._

He needed to control his emotions.

_"Let me guess? Some stress management courses? Well, they're really paying off!" Jackson said to Lisa after the phone cut out and she faked the room change._

He had almost killed his one chance of assassinating Keefe and finding Lisa. He had put Lisa in more danger. Now, Cynthia was afraid of him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay," croaked Cynthia. "I'll help you."

Jackson couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Jackson?" muttered Lisa as she began to wake up. "Where are you?"

"Hello Ms. Reisert," said a smiling man as his face loomed before her eyes. "Nice to see you awake."

Who was this man? Where was she? Where was Jackson?

"Jackson?" she called hopefully, praying he could hear her.

"He's not here, Ms. Reisert. He can't save you."

Had he hurt Jackson? Did he kill him? What the hell was going on? Why was she in a different room? Who was this man?

"Who are you and what is going on?" she questioned, shaking slightly. She wished Jackson were there to comfort her. To make her feel safe. To protect her.

"My name's Roberts. That's all you need to know. That and Jackson Rippner will never see you again," said Roberts with a grin.

"What did you do to him?" she asked, voice trembling. She needed Jackson. She trusted him—she loved him.

"Nothing," stated Roberts. "He's alive and well. He's handed you off to us."

"I don't believe you," she insisted. Jackson would have told her. He would have stayed with her. He didn't have an associate. She had killed his associate.

"That's too bad," said Roberts, grabbing Lisa's chin and forcing her to look at him. "Because, I'm the only reason you are still alive. You piss me off and you're dead. You're worth more dead than alive."

Lisa attacked. She head butted the man despite having a killer headache and knocked him towards the floor. She kicked at him as she leapt from the couch and raced for the door. She was close, so close to freedom. Then he ankle was grabbed and she went flying to the ground. She was dragged across the carpet, the rug burning her injured knees. She fought to break free, but it was useless. She was no match for Roberts.

"Jackson!" she screamed. "Jackson! Help! Jackson!"

"That was stupid, Ms. Reisert," growled Roberts, covering her mouth and pulling her up from the floor. "Or is it Rippner?"

Lisa slammed her elbow into his gut and bit down hard on his hand. The big man doubled over in pain and Lisa took the time to kick him in the face, breaking his nose with her heel. Once he lost his grip on her, she raced for the door again.

A muffled bullet whizzed passed her face and into the door. She whirled around and came face to face with a silenced gun.

Roberts leveled the gun at her head and she heard a bullet click into place. He was going to kill her. She closed her eyes and focused on Jackson. Any minute now, Jackson would come and save her. He would kill Roberts and then hold her close and comfort her.

Roberts chuckled at the shaking Lisa and grabbed her hair. She whimpered as her tugged her towards the main area of the room. He yanked her along sharply, allowing her to walk, rather than drag her on her knees. He pushed her onto the couch and held the gun to her while he grabbed something out of his pocket.

Lisa shook. This was a different kind of fear for her. This Roberts would really kill her. Jackson wouldn't. Jackson never wanted to hurt her.

"Updates?" Roberts asked, speaking into a cell phone. "Damn him!"

Roberts was angry and jammed the phone back in his pocket. He roughly grabbed Lisa by the hair and yanked her towards the bathroom door. He opened the door and tossed her inside. Lisa hit the ground hard and moaned. The door slammed shut and a heavy object was shifted to block the door. She was trapped.

"If you're smart, you'll stay quiet," hissed Roberts.

What could she do? No one would hear her. No one other than Jackson could help her.

Author's Notes:

Sorry that it took me so long to finally type this up! I had it handwritten the day after I posted the last chapter, but I couldn't seem to find the type to get it all typed! Sorry about the wait! The next chapter should be up tomorrow! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Reviewers!

**Surfredia **– Jackson is awesome! Thanks!

**Riddick's Sita** – There is plenty of angry Jackson coming up!

**kissed-luck** – I'm updating! Thanks!

**hidden-rose15** – Thank you so much!

**be11011** – Thank you so much!

**PiperMaru22** – Thanks!

**Maya Beebop** – I was wondering when someone would realize that the room number was the same number as the flight number! Cretins, no joke! Thanks so much!

**showmethehobbit **– Thanks!

**LadyJaye** – Thanks so much!

**BradPitsLuvah** – Thanks!

**Discord Marie** – Thanks! Jackson and Lisa are having a really bad day.

**blueyedtears** – Thanks! No problem!

**Crystal –** Thanks! And yes, she's in love with him.

**LeLe** – Thanks for pointing that out! I wasn't sure if it was Lise or Leese. I'm going to go back and fix that and remember to write it that way in the future.

**Laer4572 **– Scary, huh? Yes, psycho Jackson is on the loose! Thanks!

**Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness** – She's gone—but not for long! Not with a pissed off Jackson!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Eleven**

"Cynthia, I need the plans for the speeches," Jackson said to the redhead, after she stopped choking. His voice was raspy from his run and from scaring her.

"I don't have them. They haven't been finalized yet," Cynthia admitted. Jackson was creeping her out.

"When will you know?"

"Tomorrow. That's the plan as far as I know. Please don't hurt me," pleaded Cynthia.

Jackson sighed. This was not going well. He needed those plans—yesterday.

"Do you know when he's getting here or what room will be used? Anything useful?" he asked, trying very hard to remain calm.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

Jackson was getting nowhere. He somehow needed to find the time to kill Roberts, save Lisa, and plan the Keefe assassination or the company would come after him and Lisa. If he could get her away from Roberts and kill Keefe, they'd be safe. Lisa wouldn't want him to kill Keefe, but it would save them and possibly others. Or, he could always fake the assassination and convince Keefe to disappear.

But that could cause complications and lead to him being arrested. He didn't want Lisa to hate him for killing Keefe. He didn't even want to kill Keefe! He just wanted to save Lisa.

Why was that so goddamned hard to do?

The assassination plans would have to wait. Lisa was more important.

"Where do the security camera feeds go?" Jackson asked Cynthia, impatiently. He was going to have to track Roberts down and deal with him first.

"I'll show you," Cynthia said, leading the way towards the desk and into a back room.

Jackson knew that he had less than two days before Roberts killed Lisa. He'd kill her long before Keefe's assassination went down in an attempt to thwart any rescue by Jackson. But he was wise to Roberts' game and he was going to steal Lisa back before Roberts could hurt her.

"Hey, Cynthia," greeted a kindly African American who was sitting in front of at least two dozen monitors. "Who's he?" he asked, voice changing and eyes darting warily to Jackson.

"A friend of Lisa's. He's looking for her. Larry, Lisa's missing," Cynthia explained.

"You're sure he had nothing to do with it?" Larry questioned. He obliviously didn't trust Jackson.

"Positive," lied Cynthia.

"When did she disappear?" Larry asked, facing Jackson.

"Maybe a half-hour ago," Jackson told Larry. There was no sense in lying. He had a feeling that this man could be trusted. "I carried her to room 1019 and then left for her suitcase. When I came back, she was gone."

"Hmm, let's have a look," he said, swiveling around to the monitors. He hit a few keys on the keyboard and pointed to a large monitor above his head.

On the monitor, was Jackson carrying Lisa with her arms wrapped around his neck. They disappeared into room 1019. About a minute later, Jackson reappeared in the hallway and headed towards the parking lot. Before he returned, a well dressed abet slightly heavyset man, entered room 1019. The same man left the room maybe two minutes later, carrying an unconscious Lisa. Jackson's blood boiled and he glared daggers at the man on the screen. If looks could kill, Roberts would have died a painful death at least ten times by now.

"Oh my god!" gasped Cynthia as she watched the abduction. Jackson wasn't lying.

"He's right," said Larry in surprise.

"Follow them," ordered Jackson, eyes narrowing and bent on the figure on the monitor.

Larry attacked the keyboard with his fingers, typing rapidly. Cynthia and Jackson watched spellbound as cameras switched and their eyes followed the sleeping Lisa and her captor. Roberts entered an elevator and the feed disappeared. But not before Jackson's keen eyes caught the floor number.

Cynthia's cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Lux Atlantic, this is Cynthia," she answered.

Jackson turned his head to face her. She muttered "Be right there," and hung up. Jackson stared at her, making her shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I'm sorry, but someone's blown a hole in one of the doors and a guest's been hurt," Cynthia said. "I've got to go."

"What room?" asked Jackson, already forming a plan in his mind.

"3825. Why?" Cynthia answered while slipping her cell phone away. She looked up at Jackson but he was already gone.

Jackson raced down the hallway towards the employee elevator. He punched the floor number he had seen on the monitor, knowing that room 3825 would be found on that floor. He cursed himself for being so slow. A shot through a door meant Lisa had been shot at while attempting to escape. It meant that she could be hurt, dying, or even dead at that moment.

The elevator doors opened and Jackson raced out, headed for room 3825 at full speed.

He wasn't going to let Roberts get away with hurting Lisa.

Author's Notes:

A little bit of a cliffie at the end. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Enjoy!

Reviewers!

**hidden-rose15** – There should be a little wait, but not too long. Maybe another two or three chapters. I'm going to try to update every day, so please don't die on me! Thanks!

**Laer4572** – Yes you did just cheer on the bad guy! But Jackson's not totally good or evil. He's on the line between them. Thanks!

**Crystal **– I never saw Jackson as a real nasty person. He always seemed charming up until he got pissed. I still see him a nice person but I wouldn't want to piss him off. And when Jackson pushed Cynthia against the wall it was a rash and bad move on his part but he didn't care. He's too worried about Lisa to think straight. Thanks for the review!

**blueyedtears** – Thanks!

**Discord Marie** – There's going to be some teamwork between Lisa and Jackson to take down Roberts. Thanks for the review!

**showmethehobbit **– Thanks! Jackson will save her before Roberts can kill her.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Twelve**

Jackson's coming. He wouldn't leave her there with Roberts. He wouldn't leave her there to die. Jackson would save her.

"Jackson," she whispered, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. "Please…"

_"I never liked you Leese. Know why? Because it doesn't serve me. We're both professionals, if we have the will and the means to follow through. If we don't, our customers aren't happy. When they're not, then we suffer and our lives go to shit. And that's not gonna happen. Is it?" said Jackson, wiping her help message from the mirror in the airplane bathroom._

"It's a shame you had to fight," Roberts said through the door. "You just made things harder on yourself."

Lisa glared at the door. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an answer. He would enjoy knowing that he got to her and answering him would do just that. It would imply that he could control her.

"Now Jackson is going to have to watch you die," Roberts informed Lisa.

_"I wanted him to see what I was gonna do to you first," rasped Jackson while chasing Lisa in her house._

Lisa started to shake. Jackson wouldn't watch her die. Would he? He would save her. She knew he would. He loved her and she loved him.

A cell phone rang on the other side of the door and Lisa tried to listen to the conversation but soon gave up. She knew her time spent in this bathroom would be short and she would need a weapon or a way to relay a message to Jackson.

After a few minutes, Roberts called, "Time to go."

The door opened and he dragged Lisa out. As soon as she was out in the open space, she attacked. She kicked and punched, but nothing fazed Roberts and he didn't release his hold on her until he hurled her into a table.

Lisa staggered for a second and focused on the door. But before she could move, Roberts flung her into the wall. Her head cracked the drywall soundly and she slid down to the floor. She covered her head and face as Roberts threw a few punches at her before giving up and cracking her over the head with a silenced gun despite her arms. Lisa went sprawling to the ground and all she could think about before she closed her eyes was Jackson.

* * *

Jackson Rippner was pissed off. He reached room 3825 and his anger grew as he noticed the small, round bullet hole in the door. Damn Roberts! He'd hurt his Lisa and now he was going to pay for it.

Jackson whipped out Lisa's manager card from his pocket. He had swiped the card from her purse earlier, just in case he needed it. He used the card to unlock the door to room 3825.

Quietly and quickly, he entered the room. The room was bright and sunlight blinded Jackson long enough for him to be tackled to the rug. Great, Roberts had hired thugs.

Jackson squirmed out from under the weight of the thug and head butted his attacker. He unleashed a powerful punch to the head as well, knocking the thug backward for a second. But as soon as the thug regained his balance, he swung back, causing Jackson to duck the blow. The thug had well over a hundred pounds on Jackson and was almost a foot taller. But Jackson was slyer and faster.

Jackson delivered a powerful punch to the thug's midsection while ducking, catching the big man off guard. The thug doubled over and he tackled him while he was off balance. Jackson used his advantage to break the man's neck with a well-placed chop. Hearing the snap of bones made Jackson smile a little.

Actually, it was more of a smirk.

But, whatever it was, faded as soon as blood dripped into Jackson's sight. Frowning, he went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Or at least he tried to. Scrawled on the mirror, in soap of course, was a message.

HELP ME JACKSON

"Leese," chuckled Jackson before attending to his bleeding forehead.

Smart girl. She'd figured out a way to get a message to him.

Once Jackson tended his cuts, he left the bathroom to search the room. He couldn't find Lisa or Roberts but there was clear evidence of a struggle—feisty Lisa. What unnerved Jackson was the alarming amount of blood. He saw drops in many places and small pools in others. He prayed that if it was Lisa's blood that she wasn't badly injured.

But there was no guarantee that she was even still alive at this point.

Jackson limped from the room, pausing just long enough to grab a silenced gun from the thug he had killed. He was a lousy shot, but it could come in handy. After all, he knew Lisa could handle a gun—she'd shot him before.

Jackson rode the elevator back to the main floor. He was pissed that Roberts had escaped again. Now, he was out of leads and as he limped from the elevator near the front desk, Cynthia called his name and chased after him, heels clicking madly on the floor.

He froze and waited for her to catch up to him.

"Um, Jackson, I've got the plans," she said quickly, trying to mask her fear.

Jackson took the proffered folder. He stared at her quizzically. He'd nearly strangled her in an open hallway in a fit of rage. Now she was seeking him out? What a strange world he was in.

"Why are you helping me?" he rasped.

"Because you're the only one who can save Lisa. I received a phone call after responding to the hoax regarding room 3825. The man said to give you a message: 'Stop trying to save her and focus on the job.' He also threatened to kill her," Cynthia said, the usually chipper woman shaking ever so slightly.

"Room 3825 was a hoax?" he asked.

Cynthia nodded. "No one was injured but there was a hole in the door. I didn't check on the occupants because no one answered the door when I knocked."

Roberts had been playing with them. Somehow he knew everything that Jackson was doing and outwitted him every time. He knew Jackson would follow the room 3825 clue and led him into a trap—the thug. He was toying with Jackson's mind, making him believe that he could save Lisa.

But Roberts was wrong because he could save Lisa and he would.

Author's Notes:

So close, yet so far. No worries though, cause Jackson will save the day at some point. Enjoy! Next chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**be11011** – Thanks!

**Laer4572** – Go see the movie! It is so much better than my fan fic! Thanks for the review.

**Sarah **– Jackson needed to have contact with someone, so why not Cynthia? I'm not sure why people ignore Cynthia so much in fics. Thanks for the review!

**hidden-rose15** – Thanks so much for the review!

**Sargonne** – Thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't know that I'm known for my cliffies!

**No One Mourns The Wicked** – Thanks for the review!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jackson headed back to room 1019. He was pissed. He had Roberts, but somehow the sly bastard had evaded him and escaped with Lisa. And he was out of leads.

Sighing loudly, and a seemingly permanent frown etched on his forehead, Jackson flopped down on the bed, folder in hand. He idly flipped through the papers, unwillingly to plan the Keefe assassination. He knew he should have it planned, but he couldn't focus on it. His male-driven fact-based logic as failing him and emotions were taking over.

But then his cell phone rang and Jackson jumped into action. He answered it, yelling, "Roberts! You bastard! You hurt her!"

"Jackson?" trembled a voice. Lisa's frightened voice.

Jackson instantly calmed down at the sound of her voice. Slipping into his charming tone, he said, "Leese, how are you?"

"Help me, Jackson. I'm scared. He's gonna kill me." Jackson knew she was shaking by the tone of her voice.

"Where are you?" he asked, determined to remain calm and to find her so he could find a way to painfully end Roberts' miserable life.

"Home. He's taken the house," replied Lisa.

Fuck! Lisa was captive in her own home. Roberts had managed to get her out of the hotel. He started to run for the silver Beamer in the parking lot.

"You little bitch!" roared Roberts in the background.

"Help!" cried Lisa pitifully as Jackson heard Roberts smack her soundly before the line went dead.

Jackson's blood boiled. How dare Roberts touch her? He'd kill him. He'd kill him for hurting Lisa and for scaring her.

Jackson screeched away from the Lux Atlantic and zoomed towards the Reisert home. Roberts needed to go and Jackson still had to plan the Keefe assassination or the company would come after him and Lisa. If he could only managed to get her away from Roberts and find a way to kill Keefe, they'd be safe.

Jackson squealed to a halt in Lisa's driveway and jumped from the Beamer. The silenced gun that he had stolen was in his pocket and the trusty KA-BAR was at his hip. He was battered from his two fights already, but anger and fury made him forget the pain. The only thing that mattered was Lisa.

He unlocked the front door with his key and moved through the house silently. He knew the layout at least as well as the Reiserts, even if he didn't live there. Together, he and Lisa had home field advantage.

Roberts' voice—harsh and cold—sounded through the house, yelling, "Suck it up! Do you ever stop crying, bitch?"

Jackson could hear Lisa's whimpers and sobs as Roberts smacked her. Something—or someone—crashed into a wall as well. Jackson prayed that it wasn't Lisa.

Pissed, he rushed up the stairs and burst into Lisa's room. The voices had come from there and sure enough, Roberts looked up when the door flew open and glared at Jackson. Lisa's tear-filled eyes brightened when she noticed it was him.

"Jackson!" she whispered hopefully, and recoiled as Roberts smacked her upside the face.

Jackson's icy blue eyes took in the state of Lisa. She was bruised, battered, and bleeding. Her usually gorgeous red-brown hair was tangled and her clotheswereruined and torn. Her high heels lay thrown in a corner. She looked exhausted and he knew that she had been fighting the whole time. His Lisa was a fighter.

"Get away from her," hissed Jackson, aiming the gun at Roberts. "Before I shoot you."

"You and I both know you can't shoot worth shit, Rippner," Roberts said, taunting him.

"Hit man?" Lisa asked, trying to guess Jackson's job.

"No, I'm a lousy shot," he admitted.

"Maybe. But she's quite good with a gun, aren't you, Leese?" Jackson said with a sly smile as he tossed the gun to Lisa. She caught it and shaking, aimed it at Roberts. Her hands steadied and she was pleased to be in control.

But her control was short-lived. Roberts swiped at her with a long blade. She fell backwards and Roberts pinned her small body to the ground. She kicked and clawed, but was trapped.

That was until Jackson yanked Roberts off her and began to struggle with the larger man. The deftly wielded blade in Jackson's hand helped even out the odds between them, despite the long knife Roberts possessed.

Lisa scrambled to grab the gun as the two men fought, each slashing at each other. Jackson got a few swipes in, but so did Roberts. They were almost evenly matched, except Jackson was in bad shape from his previous fights. In a matter of minutes, Roberts had the upper hand and was about to slit the former manager's throat. Jackson struggled with him, unwilling to surrender so easily when Lisa's life as at stake as well as his own.

"Hey!" cried Lisa, causing Roberts' attention to snap to her. She aimed and fired, shooting at Roberts.

The shot loosened Roberts' grip on Jackson, and the younger man spun around and head butted the assassin. Roberts stumbled and Jackson swooped in for the kill, stabbing Roberts more than necessary, taking out all of his rage.

"That's what you get for messing with Lisa," he hissed, voice raspy again as Roberts died by his hands.

"Jackson," whispered Lisa softly, the gun at her side and he turned to face her.

Jackson discarded the knife and went over to the trembling woman. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and whispering in her ear as he smoothed her hair, "It's okay, Leese. I've got you now."

Lisa sobbed in joy and relief, and clung to him desperately. She needed him more than ever before. Roberts had broken through her defenses and wounded her deeply. She needed Jackson to make everything better. Jackson would protect her.

Jackson helped her over to the bed and sat down. She sat on his lap, refusing to loosen her hold on him. He didn't mind. He didn't want to let go either.

They sat there, holding each other, Jackson whispering to Lisa, for twenty minutes. That was when Joe Reisert returned home. Lisa had convinced him to get a hobby or make some friends—something to get him out of the house more. He was just now getting home and was furious when he found his daughter wrapped in the arms of the last man on earth he ever wanted to see and a dead man on the floor.

"Get away from her!" Joe ordered, picking up the discarded gun and pointing it at Jackson.

Jackson and Lisa looked at him and Jackson pulled her closer. "I'm not hurting her," he said calmly.

"Leese, are you okay?" inquired Joe, noticing Lisa's appearance.

"Yes, dad. I'm fine, thanks to Jackson," Lisa said, clinging tightly to her protector.

"What the hell happened?"

"The Keefe assassination was fucked up and there's a hit on your daughter," explained Jackson, cocky as ever. "Since last night, I've stopped four assassins."

"Four?" repeated Joe, confused.

"Did I stutter?" replied Jackson harshly.

"Stop it. Both of you," hissed Lisa. She turned to face Joe. "Dad, Jackson's not the bad guy. And Jackson, you need to chill."

Both men glared at each other before Jackson's sight returned to focus on Lisa. "I can't 'chill' Leese. You know that. The company still wants us dead."

"The company?" Joe questioned. His head was spinning.

Jackson opened his mouth to say something smart and Lisa closed it for him, covering his lips with her hand. He was shocked, and oddly enough, he didn't mind.

"They arranged the Keefe assassination," Lisa stated, feeling braver and more confident now that Jackson was with her.

Joe nodded. This was bad news. "So… what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to steal your daughter and finish the job," Jackson replied with a smirk.

"Lisa…" Joe began to say.

"Trust him, dad. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead or worse," she pleaded.

Joe sighed. He didn't want to trust Jackson. Trusting him after all that had happened was against his better instincts. But if Jackson could save Lisa and she trusted him…

"Just promise me that you won't hurt her," Joe told Jackson.

"I promise," said Jackson. He never wanted to hurt Lisa. He only wanted to protect her.

"Go, before there are more bodies for me to clean up," Joe tried to joke as Jackson helped Lisa to her feet.

"Thanks, daddy," Lisa said, hugging her father.

"Be careful."

"I will," she promised as Jackson wrapped his right arm around her and steered her towards the bedroom door.

Author's Notes:

Jackson's saved her, but she's still extremely skittish because Roberts hurt her. And Jackson still has to plan the assassination, but now Lisa can help him. Enjoy! Next chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**Sarah** – I think Jackson beat the crap out of Roberts pretty soundly. He got a little stab happy though… Thanks for the review!

**Laurenmlbc** – Thanks!

**hidden-rose15** – Thanks so much! I've been known to yell at/talk to my computer before. So don't feel foolish. Jackson's not done being protective yet because they aren't out of danger yet.

**Crystal **– She's very tough. Towards the end, she got kind of wimpy, but Jackson's presence helped straighten her out. No Cynthia doesn't know that they are in love yet. Thanks for the review!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jackson gave Lisa her shoes once he drove them back to the Lux Atlantic. Since the Keefe assassination would take place there, he did not see a reason to stay anywhere else. He helped Lisa from the car and to the room, taking her suitcase with him and determined not to let her out of his sight this time. He would have preferred to carry her, but she would need new clothes and he wasn't about to allow a repeat of her abduction.

"Leese, I promise that nothing bad will happen to you," he whispered as he opened the door to room 1019.

"I trust you," she replied and he smiled slightly. He needed her trust.

Jackson dropped the suitcase near the door and picked Lisa up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her over to the bed this time. He carefully laid her down and pulled off her high heels. He knew her feet ached.

"Need some help getting cleaned up?" Jackson asked. He knew she wanted a shower badly.

"I should be fine," she said.

"If you say so," he said and he headed back to the door and grabbed her suitcase. He placed it beside her, allowing her to pick her clothes.

"Are we going anywhere else today?" she asked, rummaging through her clothes.

"No. We're staying in," he answered and she pulled out her pjs, shampoo, conditioner, and hairbrush.

Without saying a word, he picked her and her belongings up and carried her into the bathroom. He wasn't going to make her walk anymore than necessary. He set her down on the closed toilet and left the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Jackson?" called Lisa's anxious voice through the closed door.

"Hmm?" was his reply as he picked up the Keefe folder.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't," he said, sitting down on the couch. Now that Lisa was safe from Roberts, he had to plan the Keefe assassination.

About a half-hour later, Jackson heard the bathroom door open and he leapt to his feet, intending to carry her again. She stood in the doorway and smiled at him.

"Can you help me with the bandages?" she asked, holding up a roll of fresh bandage.

"Of course," he said, plucking the bandage from her hand and motioning for her to sit. He bandaged her knees, which were all torn to hell from being dragged and her fall in the parking lot. Her hands were bandaged as well, and so were a few cuts on her arms and two on her forehead were covered with Band-Aids.

She winced many times as he touched the cuts and bruises that covered her body. He frowned every time he noticed a new mark. He quickly came to the conclusion that Roberts had died too soon and not nearly as painfully as he should have.

When he finished, Lisa reached out towards a cut on his left arm from Roberts. He flinched and she said, "Let me."

Jackson stared at her quizzically for a second until she reached to pull his jacket off. He helped her and she undid the buttons of his ruined and blood-splattered shirt underneath. She pulled the dress shirt off and lifted the white undershirt from the waistband of his pants. Jackson helped yank it over his head. It felt odd to have Lisa taking his shirts off, especially to care for him.

Her bandaged hands lightly traced a variety of scars on his chest, including the two bullet holes he had received two months ago.

"Yes, you did that one," he said, guiding her hand to the one on his stomach.

"I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't," she apologized. Knowing his feelings now, she never would have shot him back then.

"It was a good thing you did. I would have killed you in my rage," he admitted bitterly.

Lisa shivered for a second. When Jackson was angry, he was a different person. She was afraid of him when he was angry. It was not safe to be around a pissed off Jackson.

"But I will never hurt you again," he reassured her.

She nodded and continued examining him. He knew everything about her and she knew next to nothing about him. She found another bullet hole near his left shoulder. She looked up at him, eyes asking him where it came from.

"Roberts. Bastard shot me a long time ago," spat Jackson, recalling the first time he'd ever been shot. It had hurt like hell.

Lisa took the hydrogen peroxide filled cotton ball from Jackson and cleaned the slash mark on his arm. He remained still, unmoving as she swabbed the cut. She knew how badly it stung and admired his ability to cope with the pain. Not many people could refuse to show emotion when they were in pain.

She moved on to clean another slash, this one deeper, above the shot her dad had fired into Jackson's flesh. Still no reaction to the pain.

Lisa reached up to clean the cut on his forehead. This time he flinched and she pretended not to notice. Satisfied with her cleaning, Lisa handed the used cotton to Jackson and took the bandages from him. She tightly wrapped his arm and chest. She used a Band-Aid on his forehead.

"Better?" she asked and Jackson smiled.

"Much. I especially like the Band-Aid," he joked.

Lisa giggled slightly and Jackson picked her up and carried her back to the bed. It was so nice to not have Lisa afraid of him.

She stretched and yawned after Jackson laid her down.

"Sleepy, Leese?" he asked.

"Very," she mumbled, eyes half closed. It had been a very trying day.

Jackson helped her get settled under the covers and arranged her pillows. He turned to leave the bed when Lisa grabbed his wrist.

"Jackson… Stay with me," she said, looking into his softened eyes.

Jackson didn't feel like fighting with her and climbed on the bed beside her. She shifted closer to him, not wanting to be far from him. He wrapped an arm around her and smoothed her hair with his other hand. He felt her relax and drift off to sleep.

The assassination plans could wait.

Author's Notes:

I know Jackson has cleaned her cuts before, but she needed his help again and this time, he needed her help as well. This was kind of a bonding chapter between them. Enjoy! New chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**LadyJaye** – Thanks and yes, he still has to plan the assassination.

**hidden-rose15** - Roberts should have been, but he was very pissed at Lisa and determined to punish her before relocating. Luckily for Lisa, Jackson drives fast and wasn't too far away. Thanks!

**rashida** – Thanks for pointing that out! Enjoy the story!

**kissed-luck** – I have no life either. That's why I can update fast. I carry a spiral notebook with me all day just for this story and I write before I go to bed, on the way to school, at school, during any spare time and then I type it up on the computer. Right now, I'm about three chapters ahead. I try very hard to update everyday. Enjoy!

**The Phantess** – Thanks! Protective Jackson is the best!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Fifteen**

When Lisa woke the next morning, she was mildly surprised to find Jackson Rippner sitting next to her. He was dressed in a fresh suit and still had the Band-Aid on his forehead. He was reading a file, but he turned his attention to her after he felt her move.

"Good morning, Leese," he said pleasantly, blue eyes sparkling and a half-smile upon his face. Or was it a smirk?

"Morning," she mumbled sleepily. Had she fallen into an alternate universe? One were she got along with Jackson and he was a genuinely nice person?

"It's a good thing that you're awake. We have to get going soon," he said, laying down the file.

"Why? Where are we going?" she asked. Nope, it wasn't an alternate universe. It was her life.

"To have a little chat with Keefe. Cynthia is arranging it for us," Jackson told her, purposefully being cryptic.

Did Jackson mean to kill Keefe? Was that what he'd meant by 'finish the job'? There had only been one other time he'd ever said those words. The implication of those three words were great.

"I'll finish the job," rasped Jackson, hand covering the hole in his neck, so he could speak clearly.

"Not in my house," Lisa challenged him, before taking off.

Lisa climbed out of the bed and reached into her suitcase. She pulled a nice skirt from it along with a blouse and blazer. She made sure that it was not one of her favorite outfits. She had feeling that it would end up ruined as well.

Fifteen minutes later, Lisa was ready to go. She was dressed and she had removed the bandages from her hands. She was a little unsteady on her feet but Jackson was there to support her weight and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

"You look nice," he whispered as they left the room, the door clicking shut behind them.

"So do you. Do you even own anything that isn't a suit?" she replied with a smile.

Jackson rolled his eyes and replied, "Yes, but we've got business to attend to."

Lisa nodded and allowed Jackson to led her to the front desk, where Cynthia was working once again. The redhead jumped when she noticed Jackson and Lisa, but quickly regained her composure. She tried to pretend that she didn't know them.

"Um, hi. Can I help you with something?" she asked, wary of Jackson.

"Hi Cynthia," said Lisa with a smile.

"Cynthia, is Keefe waiting for us?" Jackson asked impatiently. He didn't have time for the two women to chat.

"Yes he is. Conference room B," she said quickly. She wanted Jackson away from her as soon as possible. She didn't know how in hell Lisa could be around him, clinging to him as she was.

"I'll talk to you later," Lisa called as Jackson led her away.

Cynthia nodded and Lisa's focus shifted to the meeting with Keefe as Jackson pulled open the doors to Conference room B. Inside sat the Deputy Director of Homeland Security, Charles Keefe and several bodyguards. Jackson pulled the door closed and helped her over to a chair.

Keefe smiled warmly at Lisa who forced a smile back as she sat down. What the hell was going on?

"So, Cynthia said you needed to talk to me?" Keefe asked, addressing Jackson who nodded, pulling up a chair beside Lisa.

"Yes," he said, all business-like. He was in manager mode. "It is in regard to your attempted assassination."

"And?"

"The people who ordered the hit on you are determined to kill you and Lisa as well because she kept them from killing you," Jackson explained, not missing a beat.

"How do you know all this?" Keefe asked in amazement.

"I know this information," said Jackson stiffly. "Only because they have come after me as well and I used to work for them."

Several guns were trained on Jackson in a flash. Lisa jumped. What was Jackson doing? Was he trying to get himself killed?

_"No, I'm not suicidal," Jackson told Lisa on the plane._

"I'm here because I want to help you," he said, raising his hands in the air. "And I need you to help me."

"I'm afraid I don't help hired assassins," said Keefe, glaring at Jackson.

"He's not an assassin," croaked Lisa. It was now or never. It she didn't speak up, Jackson would most likely end up dead or in prison and she'd be unprotected. "He's a manager, or rather he was. He's my protector now."

Keefe looked at her curiously.

"Please, just listen to him," she begged. "Our lives depend on it."

Keefe nodded to the bodyguards who lowered their weapons. Jackson lowered his hands and wrapped an arm around Lisa, comforting her.

"What is going on?" Keefe demanded.

Lisa and Jackson sighed before they launched into their story.

* * *

An hour later, Lisa and Jackson were standing near Keefe as he gave a speech in another room in the hotel. Jackson kept a firm hold on her, reassuring her that he would protect her. She was nervous. They both were, but Jackson was more adept at hiding his emotions.

"…And thanks to these two young people here, who are the reason I am speaking to you today. I'd like everyone to meet Lisa Reisert and Jackson Rippner," said Keefe, turning to face Lisa and Jackson.

The pair smiled and walked closer towards Keefe. As they reached his side, an explosion ripped across the makeshift stage, throwing the three people backwards. Jackson pulled Lisa closer to him as they flew through the air and landed hard on the ground. His body shielded hers and Keefe lay a few feet from them. None of them moved.

A well-dressed man in the back of the room, whispered on a cell phone, "It's done. Keefe, Reisert, and Rippner have been cancelled."

"Stick around just in case," said his boss and Jackson's former employer. "Rippner likes to come back from the dead."

"Will do," said the hit man as he hung up and pocketed the phone. He'd make sure that they stayed dead.

Author's Notes:

Evil cliffie again! Don't worry, you'll find out what happens in the next chapter soon! I'm working on editing the story, so if anyone re-reads it and it seems different, that's because I went back and corrected my mistakes. Enjoy!

Reviewers!

**Discord Marie** – Thanks!

**hidden-rose15** – Jackson's not used to having someone like him, especially after everything that he's done to Lisa. Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Sixteen**

The dust began to settle and coughing could be heard from the small group of reporters present. Cameras turned towards the three motionless bodies lying near the remains of the stage.

"Lie still, Leese," Jackson reminded Lisa as she opened her eyes.

A bodyguard came over and checked their pulses. "They're dead," he announced. "Lisa Reisert and Jackson Rippner are dead."

Another bodyguard, who had checked Keefe, announced, "So is Charles Keefe."

Reporters hurriedly began talking.

"As of 10:19am, during a speech, Deputy Director of Homeland Security, Charles Keefe was assassinated. So far, only two others were killed in the explosion at the Lux Atlantic," said one reporter to the camera.

"Confirmed dead are Deputy Director of Homeland Security, Charles Keefe and two guests identified as Lisa Reisert, the manager of the Lux Atlantic and Jackson Rippner," said another reporter.

The room was abuzz with chatter and Keefe's bodyguards kept reporters back several feet from the bodies. One voice stood out amongst the crowd.

"Lisa! Leese!" called a frantic Joe Reisert.

Lisa wanted to acknowledge her dad, but Jackson hissed at her, "Stay still, Leese. He has to believe we're dead or he's in as much danger as us."

Lisa bit her lip and relented. Jackson was right. They had gone to far too much trouble for her to mess it up now.

EMTs arrived with stretchers to transport the three 'dead' bodies. Keefe was the first one on a stretcher and covered with a sheet. Jackson was next and Lisa didn't want to let go of him. Reluctantly, they were pried apart and taken away in separate ambulances.

The three 'DOAs' were treated in the ambulances on the way to the hospital. The cuts and burns they received during the blast were cleaned and wrapped. Lisa couldn't wait to make it to the hospital and be reunited with Jackson. She was uncomfortable about being without him after being abducted by Roberts.

Finally, after what seemed like years, the ambulance arrived at the hospital and Lisa jumped out the doors. Her eyes darted around, looking for Jackson. She saw him climb from an ambulance to her right and she raced to him. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, much to both of their surprise.

"Leese," rasped Jackson, wiping away her tears of joy with his thumb.

"Jackson," she whispered.

"Let's go before the vultures arrive," he said, right arm around her as he led her towards a parked rental car. It was an ugly hunk of junk and she looked at him curiously.

"They'll be looking for our cars," he explained as he opened the passenger's side door for her.

"They don't give up, do they?" she asked with a sigh.

"Not easily. But I don't give up either," he reassured her as he played with her curly hair.

Jackson helped her inside and closed the door behind her. He hurried across the car and slid into the driver's seat. He started the car, using the key sitting in the ignition. He backed the car out of the parking spot as the news crews arrived.

"Get down," he told Lisa, trying to hide her from the reporters. It would be harder to recognize him because he blended in with the crowd. Lisa stood out, and the reporters were more likely to notice her. They would pay no attention to him.

Lisa ducked and Jackson rested his hand on her back, until it was safe for her to sit up as he drove away.

"Where are we going?" she questioned, sitting back up.

"I don't know about you, but I have a craving for nachos," Jackson said, a sly grin on his face as he turned to face her.

_"Yep, sadly yeah. But you know what? That's why God created the Tex Mex, the best nachos in the airport… Save you a seat?" Jackson said, talking to Lisa in the check-in line at the airport in Texas._

Lisa began to shake involuntarily. They were going to fly. She was going to be stuck on a plane with Jackson. Again.

"But we have a few stops to make first," he said and Lisa relaxed as Jackson placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

He kept his alert blue eyes on the road, though he wished he could pull over and comfort her. Unfortunately, their schedule didn't allow for added stops. They had to stay on the schedule that he had carefully planned while watching Lisa sleep. Deviating from the schedule could kill them. The company wouldn't be easily thrown by the news of their deaths. The company would send people to hunt them down.

Jackson stopped at a crowded shopping center. He pulled off his dust-covered and torn jacket after shutting off the car and tossed it in the back. He reached for Lisa's blazer, helping her slip out of the ruined material. Without the jacket and blazer, their appearances were slightly more normal. Jackson helped Lisa from the car, ever the gentleman. His arm snaked around her waist, keeping her close to him. Her arm latched around his waist, showing him that she needed him just as much as he needed her.

"Why are we here?" she questioned, taking in the sight of the crowd. Were they going to meet someone?

"We both need clothes. Our belongings are back at the Lux, along with my car, remember?" Jackson answered, eyes carefully searching the crowd for any potential threats.

"And you couldn't have snuck them out?" Lisa asked, raising an eyebrow at Jackson.

"Not without arousing suspicion. Dead people don't steal back their clothes, Leese," Jackson said, turning his head to smile at her.

"How are we going to pay for this?" she asked. She'd lost her purse when Roberts had abducted her.

"I've got money," Jackson said simply, steering her into a clothing store. "Now go pick some outfits and I'll do the same. Don't leave the store, Leese."

"How many outfits?"

"At least three and a pair of pjs," he said, turning his attention from her for a second to sweep the store with his eyes.

"Where are you going to be?" she questioned, tightening her grip on Jackson, curling her slim fingers into the soft material of his dress shirt. She didn't want to be left alone without him.

"Relax, Leese," he said smoothing her hair. "I'm only going to be gone for five minutes tops. I'll come back to you."

"Jackson!" protested Lisa, but he had already slipped from her fingers and disappeared into the crowd.

Lisa sighed and began to look through the racks, glancing up and around her every so often, praying that no one other than Jackson was watching her. Soon, a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, and a pair of pjs, hung on her arm while she flipped through skirts.

"I like the black one," Jackson whispered, appearing behind her. "Simple, yet classy."

Lisa jumped and Jackson took the clothes from her, adding them to the pile of clothes he was already holding. She turned towards him and brushed his long hair out of his blue eyes. There was an unmistakable smile on her face that he only witnessed when she looked at him.

"Black it is then," she said, spinning back around to the rack.

She removed a black skirt from the rack and Jackson plucked the hanger from her hand. "Now pick a top, Leese. We need to get moving soon."

Lisa nodded and quickly grabbed a shirt and another dressy outfit. Jackson nodded in approval and gently herded her towards the checkout counter. Their shopping time was almost up and he still had to buy suitcases.

Author's Notes:

I updated quickly! Hopefully, that cliffie in the last chapter didn't kill anyone. Enjoy! Next chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**hidden-rose15** – Jackson had a plan, and it shall be revealed eventually. Thanks for the reviews!

**Jesika** – Thank you for reviewing! Glad you like the story!

**Discord Marie** – We wish that would happen, but it's not going to be that way. They are still far from safe. Thanks for the review!

**showmethehobbit** – Thanks for the reviews!

**Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness** – Thank you so much!

**blueyedtears** – Lots more of Lisa and Jackson coming—I promise! Glad you liked it! Thanks!

**Sarah **– Thanks! I have a really bad habit of writing cliffhangers, so I try not to wait too long to update. I know, I'm just so evil.

**Crystal** – Thanks!

**Laer4572** – Glad you liked it! Thanks!

**be11011** – Thanks!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Seventeen**

After stopping briefly in another store to buy suitcases, Jackson and Lisa returned to the crappy nondescript rental car. Lisa unlocked the trunk with the keys Jackson had handed her. Jackson slipped their purchases into the trunk and quickly packed the suitcases. Lisa watched, curious, until Jackson zipped the semi-full suitcases closed and slammed the trunk lid. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to her side of the car.

"Think you can handle flying, Leese?" Jackson inquired, after helping Lisa in and hopping into his seat. He started the car and headed towards the airport.

"If I can't, promise not to head butt me. My head's still pounding from the last time," she joked weakly, trying in vain to lighten the mood. If she thought too hard, she'd be unable to handle it.

"No more messages in soap or pens from you…" Jackson replied, wagging a finger at her, turning slightly to look at her. "And you shall receive no head butts from me."

"What about encounters in the bathroom?" she questioned. Had he not been so menacing, the confinement of the airplane would have been pleasant.

"Um…" Jackson said, deep in thought.

"Are you planning on slamming me into walls?" she asked, trying to sound mad at him.

"No—not unless you want me too," he said with a smirk. "For old times sake," he quickly added.

Lisa snorted softly. She wasn't sure what she wanted. She knew she wanted to be close to Jackson, but other than that…

"We're here, Leese," Jackson announced, shutting off the car and breaking Lisa's train of thought.

The last time either one of them had been at the airport, Lisa had been running away and Jackson had been trying to kill her. It was strange to be returning so soon and with him. It was even stranger to have feelings for him. She loved the side of Jackson that only she saw. The caring and charming Jackson that she had met and fallen in love with. She didn't mind being with him—she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

"Leese? You ready to fly again?" Jackson asked, concern showing in his voice and upon his face as he turned in his seat to face her. One of his hands played with her hair while the other cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. He loved to play with her curls.

"Yeah," she half-lied. She knew that she would probably never be ready to fly again, but having Jackson with her would make it easier.

"Okay," he said, reluctantly disentangling his hand from her hair and letting go of her chin. He slid out of the car and Lisa out. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm tightly and protectively around her slim waist. She was his and no one was going to touch her.

* * *

The check-in line was long and wait was arduous. Jackson had allowed for the wait, yet he didn't like waiting in the same place for so long. If someone from the company were searching for them, they would be easily found out.

Finally, after close to an hour, they reached the counter and Jackson handed the attendant their plane tickets and identification.

"Have a safe flight, Mr. and Mrs. Bryant," said the attendant, returning their tickets.

"Bryant?" Lisa asked, as they left the counter.

"An alias, Leese. If I had used Rippner or Reisert, that would have been a red flag. I had to make new identities for us," Jackson explained.

"And of all names you choose Bryant?" she giggled. Jackson Rippner could never have Bryant as a last name in her mind. It just didn't suit him. She wondered what he had chosen as a first name. It was probably hilarious.

"Are you mocking my choice of names?" Jackson asked, trying hard to be serious.

"Yes!" she laughed, mostly due to the look on Jackson's face. It reminded her of the face he had made in the Tex Mex bar while she was telling him about her grandmother.

"It's only temporary. Now go change," he said, shooing her towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, they met up, both in new clothes. As always, Jackson was wearing a suit. Lisa had guess he would and worn a dressy outfit so they would match. The odd thing was that their outfits mirrored the ones they had worn on flight 1019.

"Starbucks, Leese?" Jackson asked as she joined him.

"Are you going to try and guess my drink?" she teased, remembering their first meeting.

"And have you lie to me? No, I think not, Leese," he said with a rare smile.

"If you say so," she replied as they walked to Starbucks.

_"Once we're at the gate, I'll follow you into the terminal, we'll hit Starbucks, grab a couple of lattes, kill ten—fifteen minutes, till I get a call that Keefe's been taken out. And then, I'll walk out of your life…" said Jackson as the plane prepared to land in Miami._

_

* * *

_

A haggard-looking Joe Reisert entered the Miami morgue. The police had sent him down to the morgue to identify Lisa's body so that it could eventually be released to him for burial. He had been asked to identify Jackson as well, but he was undecided about that. Jackson had promised to take care of his daughter. Lisa and Joe had trusted him and he had failed—allowing both himself and Lisa to die.

"I'm here to identify my daughter, Lisa Reisert," he said, voice distraught and troubled, to the clerk sitting in front of a computer by the door.

"Who?" asked the clerk, a young man, probably close to Jackson's age.

"Lisa Reisert. And I should probably identify Jackson Rippner as well," he said. Lisa would want him to identify Jackson.

The clerk typed a few keys, searching for the names. He frowned and looked back at Joe.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not finding any bodies by those names. It is possible that they are unknown?"

"It's possible," Joe said, voice strained. The idea of his daughter's body being missing or unknown was upsetting. "They came in from the Lux Atlantic explosion this morning."

"Oh, I remember now!" said the clerk, snapping his fingers as he leaned back in his chair.

"Are they here?"

"Oh, no. They should be here, but all the bodies from the Lux Atlantic are MIA. No one knows why."

"You lost my daughter's body?" asked Joe, frantic. This was unbelievable. First his daughter was dead, and now he didn't even have a body to bury and mourn.

"I'm sorry sir," said the clerk. "I don't know what happened."

"It's not your fault," Joe said, reassuring the clerk. The clerk was just doing his job.

This whole mess was Jackson's fault.

Author's Notes:

This chapter was a lot of scattered pieces. In the next chapter, Jackson and Lisa will be on the plane and it will hopefully be less broken up. Enjoy!

Reviewers!

**Sarah** – That would be funny! I look forward to finishing the fic as well. Thanks!

**hidden-rose15** – Jackson likes to be in control. That's part of the reason he didn't try harder to get what they needed from the hotel. He could have, but he prefers his control. I had to include a line about nachos. Glad you like it! Thanks!

**Discord Marie** – I don't think it's possible to not like Jackson. Thanks!

**be11011** – Thanks!

**Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness** – Thanks!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Flight 4080, service to Houston, Texas, is ready for boarding," announced the loudspeaker.

"That's us, Leese," Jackson said, throwing their empty Starbucks cups in a nearby trash can. He pulled her close to him--comforting her and allowing him to enjoy being near her.

"We're going to Texas?" she asked incredulously. Why were they heading out there?

"I told you I wanted nachos."

"So, we're going to Texas just because you want to have nachos?" Even for Jackson, that sounded strange.

"No, we're going there to throw our trackers off course. It will be easier to hide and I have some contacts in that area. We won't be staying there long," Jackson explained as he quickened the pace to the gate. Time was important. It was bad enough that they were in a very public and exposed space and had been for a long time. He didn't want to be found because they were too slow.

Lisa kept up with Jackson easily, even though they were practically running. She refused to loosen her grip on his jacket and she did not wished to be dragged by him. Her only option was to keep up. They looked like a couple trying to catch a flight, rather than two people who were potentially running for their lives.

Jackson increased the pace until they reached the gate. His breathing was raspy and loud, but he didn't give a damn. All that mattered was getting safely on that plane with Lisa. Once they were on the plane, they would be pretty safe. Jackson had been extra careful about their seating. Ironically, they had the same seats as they had on the red eye. Seat 18 G belonged to a Lisa H. Bryant and seat 18 F belonged to a Andrew Jackson Bryant. Jackson couldn't bring himself to change Lisa's first and middle names, and therefore they remained the same. But Jackson, couldn't keep much the same with his name. He had made sure to use Jackson as a middle name so that if Lisa called him Jackson--and she would—he had a story. Lots of people went by their middle names instead of their first.

"Enjoy your flight," said the gate attendant to the breathless Jackson and Lisa.

They nodded and walked normally onto the plane, despite the inclination to run. They both knew how dangerous it was, even though they tried to hide it with jokes. The jokes helped, but in the back of their minds was always the mysterious company who had ordered hits on them and had tried to assassinate Keefe.

Jackson played bellhop with the suitcases while Lisa reluctantly slipped into her seat. She was nervous and Jackson couldn't blame her. There were far too many odd coincidences with this flight. First, the only flight out had been a Fresh Air flight. Second, the flight number was the same as the hotel room Jackson had convinced Lisa to switch Keefe to. Third, they had the same seats. And a disturbing fourth that Jackson had no intention of allowing Lisa to know, was that this was the same plane they had flown on. He was willing to bet that if he searched the seats, he could find some blood from either the cut from the head butt or from the pen.

But he would not tell Lisa. She had far too much on her mind as it were.

"Jackson, tell me about your family," Lisa asked softly, curling up against him as much as the seatbelts and seats allowed her to.

It figured that she would ask about his family. It was only fair. He had asked about her family on their first flight.

"It was just my parents and me for most of my life," he offered. He didn't like to bring up his past. It was far too disturbing.

"Did you kill them?" she pressured, demanding the truth from him.

_"That wasn't very nice of your parents," Lisa said after hearing Jackson's name. _

"No, no. That's I what I told them. Before I killed them," said Jackson, seriously. Lisa tried to laugh it off.

Jackson sighed. There was no getting out of this question. "Yes," he admitted. "But it was an accident."

"So you're not a cold-hearted bastard?" she pressed, moving closer to him.

"No, that was my brother's territory," he said bitterly.

"You have a brother?" She seemed surprised. But then, he wasn't ever really his brother. Only through genetics, were they related.

"_Had_," said Jackson, empathizing the past. "You've met him before, unfortunately."

"Who was he?" Her voice was quivering. Her fingers had curled into his clothes tightly, clinging to him in a death-grip.

"Roberts was my half-brother," he spat, refusing to look at Lisa. He focused instead on the headrest with a phone in front of him. There. He'd said it.

"Oh my god!" whispered Lisa. She was trapped in a nightmare that never ended. How in hell could Jackson—her sweet, caring Jackson—be related to the very same piece of shit who had tortured her the previous day and Jackson had murdered in cold blood?

"Leese, it's okay," he whispered in a comforting voice, turning in his seat to face her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly and soothing her. "He was a sick-minded bastard."

"Do you feel bad about—"

"Killing him? Oh no, Leese. No," came Jackson's strangled voice. "There's no love lost between us. He arranged for me to kill my parents, before trying to kill me many times. When he hurt you…" his voice trailed off. What could he say? How could he possibly change the horror that had happened?

"Jackson, how did they die?" she questioned. As sick and twisted as Jackson's story was, she had to know what happened. She had to understand Jackson more. And to do that, she needed to hear about his troubled past.

"I was eighteen when I met him," Jackson said stiffly. He was trying not to let the emotions of that day get to him. He had blocked off all feelings since that day. "For my first job, he had me blow up a house, assassinating two 'terrorists', he called them. I never knew who they were until after the job was completed. That was when I learned the truth."

Lisa's breath caught in her throat. No wonder Jackson liked to be in control! He had been controlled, manipulated, and used by his half-brother. He'd lost all feelings because of a family tragedy.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered, brushing his long hair from his saddened blue eyes.

"That's why I don't have feelings. Feelings allow you to be hurt. From then on, it was just a job…"

"Until me," she stated quietly.

"Yes," he said with a slight smile as he traced her face with his fingers. "Until my lovely, lovely Lisa came along."

"Jackson?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, his face buried against hers, half hidden in the curls he was playing with.

"Promise me that you won't disappear again," she said seriously, looking deep into his blue eyes as he moved his head to view her. If he promised, she would never worry about him leaving her.

"I promise, Leese."

**Author's Notes:**

I was sorely tempted to end at Jackson announcing to Lisa that Roberts was his brother. But I couldn't do it to you all. Hope everyone enjoyed the little twist! Next chapter coming soon and I promise major Jackson and Lisa in it!

Reviewers!

**hidden-rose15** – Really? Thank you so much! Oh trust me, there's a bathroom scene.

**Sarah** – And who could blame him? He never liked Jackson. Thanks for the review!

**Laer4572** – Info overload! I'm not gonna say anything about that just yet… Thanks!

**The Phantess** – Thanks!

**SuperSixOne** – Thanks so much for deciding to review! I'm not sure if MIA is just a military thing or what.

**Discord Marie** – Now you know! Thanks!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Nineteen**

Later on the flight, Lisa was sitting on Jackson's lap and they were making out.

"Jackson? You need to let me go," giggled Lisa, breaking the kiss they had been sharing.

"Why would I do that?" he growled in her ear, tightening his grip on her. He never wanted to let her go.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"No soap messages," he said, reluctantly releasing her. Lisa smiled at him as he left and he smiled back, trying to hide his disappointment that she had to leave.

It was incredibly great to be with the woman he loved. She trusted him completely now and even returned his feelings. It made him happier than he had been in a long time. He was quite possibly the happiest he had ever been.

Jackson got up and headed to the bathroom to wait for Lisa. It killed him to be apart from her.

The door slid open and Lisa peeked out. Her face lit up at the sight of Jackson. She stepped aside and Jackson entered the small bathroom and closed the door.

As soon as the door slid closed, Lisa was all over Jackson. She kissed him with a fevered passion that he returned--pushing her into the wall as his hands traveled around her body before working one hand into her hair and one at her throat. Her hands were all over him as well.

Before they knew it, Jackson's suit jacket and Lisa's blouse lay forgotten on the floor and were soon joined by their shirts. They explored each other's scars--Jackson fixated on her old scar as well as her new ones.

"Did someone do that to you?" Jackson asked, fingering her scar.

"Nooo," replied Lisa shakily.

"Is that what it is?"

"Nooo."

"You know what I think?" Jackson asked, twirling around and slamming her against the mirror, hand on her throat. "You know what I think? I think you're not such an honest person. Because I followed you for eight weeks now and I never once saw you order anything but a fucking seabreeze!"

Breathless, they paused for a moment and looked into each other's eyes. Jackson's feelings were written in his eyes and upon his face, as were Lisa's. Jackson pushed her into a wall again and Lisa leaned into him and knocked him into a wall as well before they shed the rest of their clothes.

"I love you, Jackson," she whispered as her skirt dropped in a puddle on the floor.

"And I love you, Leese. I always have," Jackson muttered in her ear, truthfully. He had never wanted to admit it before, but there was no holding back now.

* * *

"Not all flights are nightmares, right, Leese?" Jackson asked as the plane landed and they prepared to disembark together.

"Not all," she agreed, blushing, remembering their new encounter in the bathroom and the admittance of their true feelings. "Still want nachos?"

"You know it. Tex Mex, here we come," he said, pulling her close and smiling as she curled her fingers into his jacket.

The two months spent apart had made them long for each other in ways neither of them had expected. Jackson had never expected to have feelings for her, even when he had been watching her. The last person Lisa would have guessed that she would fall for was the controlling manager. But, somehow, they worked. And now they were getting a second chance.

Jackson and Lisa made their way through the crowd and sat down in the same seats they are occupied two months ago at the corner of the bar.

"What'll you have?" Jackson asked as a courtesy. He already knew what she would order. Predictable Lisa. Even after all this time, how could she refuse to order her usual drink?

"I'm feeling adventurous, so a seabreeze," Lisa said with a smile that Jackson returned before ordering their drinks and some nachos. He hadn't been kidding about having a craving for nachos.

"You enjoyed the 'gifts' I left, didn't you?" Jackson smirked. He had known that she would be unable to resist the temptation of the baybreeze and seabreeze he had left. And he was glad that she had. Otherwise, that night could have ended very differently. If he hadn't been there… No Jackson did not want to think about it.

"Which 'gifts'?" she joked playfully as the drinks arrived along with Jackson's nachos.

Jackson shook his head and Lisa sipped her seabreeze. If only things could stay this way. If only the two of them could just be happy.

"Fuck," hissed Jackson as he scanned the nearby crowds with his blue eyes. As he did so, he pulled some money from his pocket and slapped it down beside the drinks.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked, all playfulness gone in seconds. Some thing was going on. She could tell by the way that Jackson was acting.

"We're about to be found," he said, jumping from his seat and grabbing her. His blue eyes narrowed and turned cold as he wrapped an arm around her. He was not about to let anything happen to her.

Lisa shook in fear. How could everything that had been going right suddenly be going terribly wrong?

"Let's go, Leese," he said, pulling her along as he started to run, discarding the suitcases at the bar. Lisa tightly curled her fingers into Jackson's jacket. She was not going to be separated from the man that she loved and who protected her.

"Leese," rasped Jackson, as they neared the entrance. "You have to get out of here. Head for your mom's. Steal a car or something. We have to spilt up."

"No, Jackson!" she protested, clinging tighter to him.

"If we don't, we're dead," he said, eyes wild as he cupped her chin.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Leese, you won't lose me. I promise. But when I say run, do it," ordered Jackson, falling into manager mode.

It was useless to argue.

Jackson pulled her close, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, that lingered and slipped out of his jacket and passed it into her hands. "Run, Leese, run," he hissed as he took off in another direction, leading whoever was following them away from her.

Lisa stood still, Jackson's jacket in her hands. Then she heard a single shot ring out and she jumped. Everyone in the airport screamed and ducked. Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks as she pulled Jackson's jacket on and stumbled towards the door, dazed. Everything was wrong…

* * *

Joe Reisert sat alone in the TV room. Lisa's death and disappearance had really affected the older man. All he could do was keep coming to the same conclusion. And that was Jackson Rippner.

Damn Jackson and his charm. The manager had befriended Lisa prior to the red eye flight after stalking his daughter for eight weeks. He had gotten close to her before revealing his true purpose and planting a hit man to kill Joe. Lisa had fought him every step of the way and eventually made her escape. She had done everything but kill him before he stepped into the picture. Jackson had knocked him out and when he had awoken, Jackson had been about to kill his daughter. So he'd shot the younger man, praying that he would end his miserable life.

But no such luck. Jackson had apparently survived and Lisa had feelings for him. He had seen her feelings after he had shot him and left him to die on the floor. The pity in Lisa's eyes was unnerving for someone who had just tried to kill her.

Joe had been witness to many nights were Lisa would call out the manager's name in her sleep. She never knew she did it. She would sometimes be having nightmares and be telling him to leave her alone and be fighting him in her sleep. Other times, she would be searching for him; voice soft and calm, telling Joe that she wished Jackson was there.

He knew that he should have never let Lisa go with him. It was against his gut feelings. He somehow knew that something bad was going to happen to them. But Lisa's pleading face and Jackson's protectiveness towards his daughter had made him relent. He had trusted Jackson and he had let Joe down.

Jackson had killed Lisa.

Whether it had been intentional--or accidental--Jackson was still responsible. He had placed an infinite amount of trust in him. He had willingly placed Lisa's life in the hands of the very man who had tried to kill them two months earlier.

Twenty-four hours had yet to pass when Cynthia called him to come to the Lux Atlantic. She had told him that Keefe was giving a speech to the press and that he would be speaking about Lisa and Jackson. Naturally, he had hopped into the car, wondering what Jackson had in mind. He had arrived in just enough time to hear Keefe thank Lisa and Jackson—would wonders ever cease?—and then it happened.

The makeshift stage they were standing on exploded and threw the three unsuspecting people backwards. Joe's heart had leapt into his throat. He had cried her name and was held back by the bodyguards, keeping him from seeing his only daughter who lay completely still in the arms of the man he now held responsible for her death. Lisa hadn't stirred and neither had Jackson or Keefe. She had been still, pinned to the ground, Jackson's body shielding her.

The shrill ringing of a phone broke through Joe's thoughts and ended his memories of that terrible morning. He scrabbled to get it and answered, voice scratchy, "Joe Reisert."

"Where's your pretty daughter, Mr. Reisert? And that disgusting manager, Rippner? I know that they're alive," said a rough and barely intelligible voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My daughter's dead."

The voice laughed. "I know you're covering for them. Now tell me where they are and I might let her live."

"I don't know! They're dead! Jackson killed her!" yelled Joe. What was this man playing at? Jackson and Lisa were dead—he'd seen them die before his eyes. He'd been told that they had no pulse. He had seen their bodies covered with sheets and carted away by EMTs. Bodies that no one could find.

"Last chance, Mr. Reisert. Where are they?"

"I DON'T KNOW, GODDAMN IT!"

"That's too bad. I'll send you her body for a closed casket burial," said the voice before the line clicked dead.

Joe stared at the phone in his hands. Lisa and Jackson were alive? Was that even possible? It had to be if the people he assumed they were running from thought they were. Why hadn't Lisa contacted him if they were alive? Where were they?

What the hell was going on?

Author's Notes:

I did give you all a bathroom scene, even if it was without a lot of detail. I'll leave that to everyone's imagination. Sorry about the cliffie, but it's less harsh than the previous version I had written of it. Enjoy! New chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**Sarah** – Yeah, that would have interesting. I can just see her being all, "You again?" and glaring at them all flight long. Thanks.

**hidden-rose15** – If only everything could be alright. Thanks!

**Laer4572** – Jackson had a hard life and it shaped who he became. But Lisa is changing all that. Thanks!

**showmethehobbit** – Yep, there is! Thanks!

**LadyJaye** – I try very hard to update everyday. But with this story, it would be hard to not write it everyday. It's addictive for me because all day long I'm thinking about what's going to happen next and most of the type, my writing's a chapter or two ahead of the posting. I'm having a hard time writing anything other than _Red Eye_ fan fics at the moment. Thanks!

**Discord Marie** – I know, and with this story it is so tempting. And this time, it was impossible to write around it. Thanks!

**Crystal **– They are replacing all the bad memories, so that they can have a future together. But first they have to get away from the company. Thanks!

**Jesika** – Thanks!


	21. Chapter Twenty

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Twenty**

A disheveled and distressed Lisa stepped out of the car she had stolen from the airport. She was mumbling to herself and had her arms wrapped around herself and nails dug into the fabric of Jackson's jacket.

Her right fist, mostly covered by the sleeve of the black suit jacket, knocked timidly on the front door. She was going to follow Jackson's orders.

Why did he have to leave her? How was splitting up going to protect her? The shot she had heard—was it aimed at him? Had Jackson been shot? Was he lying on the cold floor somewhere thinking of her as life flowed from him in a crimson river of blood?

Lisa's thoughts were broken as the door swung open and revealed a woman around her height with dark curly hair. "Lisa?" asked the woman in surprise.

"Mom," she sobbed, flinging herself into her mother's open arms. Wendy Reisert pulled her daughter close, trying to soothe the upset young woman.

"Leese, what's wrong?" she asked. Why was Lisa here? Didn't she just fly back to Miami not too long ago?

"Jackson…" sobbed Lisa. "He's…"

"Who's Jackson?"

Lisa didn't say anything, she just kept crying. How could she explain Jackson and what he meant to her? How do you tell someone that you're in love with the same man who once tried to kill you? Her mom would think she was mentally unstable. Sometimes Lisa wondered if she was mental.

"Leese, honey, who's Jackson?" Wendy asked again.

"I love him," Lisa mumbled. "I love Jackson."

"Lisa, who's Jackson?"

"Dead… They killed him…" she whispered, separating herself from her mom and curling up on a sofa. "He's dead…"

Wendy opened her mouth to speak, but the ringing of the telephone stopped her and she raced to answer it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Wendy? It's Joe," came Joe Reisert's upset voice. "I have something to tell you. It's about Lisa."

"Thank god! Maybe you can tell me who Jackson is!"

"What?" Joe asked, confused.

"All she keeps mumbling is something about Jackson. I'm assuming you called to tell that she was coming?"

"No, Wendy, I called you to tell you that Lisa's dead. She was killed in an explosion at the Lux Atlantic this morning."

"What? That's impossible! She's sitting right here!" Wendy said, shocked as she turned to face Lisa.

It was Joe's turn to be shocked. "Wendy, there must be some mistake! I saw Lisa die!"

Wendy walked over to Lisa and said to Joe, before handing the phone to Lisa, "Speak to her."

Lisa took the phone and held it to her ear. "Daddy?" she asked, voice trembling.

"Leese! Are you okay? Where's Jackson? I swear I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Joe's irate voice sounded through the phone.

"I'm fine, dad. Jackson…" her voice broke. "Jackson's dead… shot…"

Lisa didn't want to believe the words coming out of her mouth. There was no way Jackson could be dead. She'd shot him before and he'd still lived. He had to be alive. He was probably shaking off their tail before he could find his way back to her. No one could kill Jackson. He was too strong.

"What happened, Leese?" Joe asked, voice softening and taking on a more concerned tone.

"Someone found us in the airport. We ran and they chased us… Jackson made us split up at the entrance… he took off, leading them away… a shot… someone shot at him…" Lisa managed to tell Joe, despite the pain she felt recalling what happened. The last time she had seen him, his concern for her well being had been evident. He had glanced back at her as he ran and his blue eyes angered that he had to leave her.

Joe was silent for a moment, before speaking, "Leese, are you sure you are okay?"

_"If I say yes, are you going to ask me if I'm sure?" Lisa asked after banging her head against the low ceiling of the airplane. _

"No, no that's your dad's department," replied Jackson.

Lisa managed a smirk at her dad's words. She should have seen it coming. Jackson was the only person who never asked if she were sure.

"I'm fine, dad. I'm just worried about him," she said, voice getting stronger. Jackson was going to be fine. He was going to live. He was going to come back for her.

"Leese, I don't want you to leave the house. I'll catch the next flight out and join you," Joe said.

Lisa froze. No, he couldn't come out there! She was sure someone was watching him. If he hopped a flight to Texas, he would be tailed. He would unknowingly lead someone to her. Someone who wasn't Jackson… someone who would kill her.

"No, dad. Don't come. I'll be fine. I need to be alone."

"Leese, my mind's made up."

"Dad, if you fly out, they will find me. Do you hear me? You have to stay put. Just talking to you is putting me in danger."

"Leese," Joe protested.

"No, dad. I've got to disappear. I'm sorry but after everything that Jackson's done, I can't risk being found. It wouldn't be fair to him."

"Leese."

"Bye, dad," Lisa said as hung up the phone. She had said too much and talked too long. She couldn't stay in her mom's house. She didn't care what Jackson said—he'd understand if she fled.

"Mom?" she called, after replacing the phone.

Silence met Lisa's ears.

Something was terribly wrong. Could she have already been found out?

Lisa slipped through the house, quietly, into the kitchen. She pulled open a drawer and withdrew a knife. She would have felt better with her field hockey stick—god knew she beat the crap out of Jackson with it. But beggars couldn't be choosers.

Jackson.

Suddenly her fight with Jackson was playing out in her mind. He had knocked out her dad, then chased her. She had thrown a fire extinguisher at him, head butted him, stuck her shoe in his thigh, beat him with a field hockey stick and shot him. He had nearly strangled her, attacked her with a deftly wielded knife, thrown her down a flight of stairs and scared the shit out of her when he jumped out from behind the door with a knife. In the end, she had victorious.

Could she beat an unknown foe?

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Ms. Reisert," said a teasing voice that she had never heard in her life.

Lisa pressed her back against the wall and listened for the voice again.

"Rippner sent me to come and get you."

The voice was coming from her right. Lisa turned her head and noticed the nicely dressed man had his back to her. Did all managers and hit men dress nicely? Was it part of some wacky dress code?

He was lying. Jackson would never send someone to get her. He would come himself.

Lisa launched her small body at the man, knocking him off balance and to the ground. He flipped over and pinned her down. She wriggled and delivered a powerful head butt to him. Using the element of surprise, she slashed at him with the knife in her hand. The hit man cried out in pain.

"Feisty little bitch, aren't you? No wonder Rippner didn't want to kill you," he hissed, hand reaching for the gun he kept hidden.

This man was going to shoot her unless she acted fast. His blood dripped on her white shirt, Jackson's jacket having fallen off her. The cut hadn't been deep enough to kill him.

Lisa lashed out again with the knife, this time stabbing at him. The knife became lodged in his left shoulder and he howled in pain. Lisa clawed at him, while reaching for his gun. Her hand closed on the cold metal and she yanked it from his grasp.

"Don't move!" she yelled as she aimed at his face and he froze.

This time around she wasn't going to shoot once, like she had half-heartedly shot at Jackson. This time she was going to kill the man who had attacked her.

"Get up slowly," she ordered, the gun steadying in her hands. She was not a victim as he had intended. She was the manager now, like Jackson had been. She was in control.

"Are you really going to shoot that thing?" questioned the hit man, moving slowly up from the floor and Lisa sat up.

"Would you like to find out?" she asked, clicking a bullet into place.

The hit man scoffed. "You'll probably only end up shooting yourself, girl."

"Would you rather me run you over with an SUV?" she offered, referring to Jackson's associate who she had killed.

"I doubt you could do that."

She fired a shot into his chest, causing him to stagger. She stood up and squeezed off another round. His eyes were wide and he glared at her. Lisa's eyes narrowed and she shot again and watched as his eyes closed and his heart stopped beating.

She had just killed a man again.

The gun clattered to the hardwood floor and Lisa rushed from the room, high heels clicking madly.

"Mom?" she called and a groan answered her from the bathroom.

She slid to the floor, despite the fiery pain in her knees. She helped her mom sit up, leaning her against the wall.

"Leese?" Wendy moaned, hand clutching her pounding head.

"It's okay mom, help is on it's way," she reassured her mom as she left the bathroom to call the police.

* * *

Jackson raced through the airport. There was no way in hell that he was going to let the company's hired hit men hurt Lisa. He had only seen one man, dressed in a suit, carrying a concealed gun, but where there was one, there was another.

He zigzagged through the large crowd, turning and leading the hit men deeper into the airport. If he kept them away long enough, Lisa could escape and then he would worry about slipping out. He didn't give a damn about his life and what happened to him as long as Lisa was safe.

Lisa was the only thing in the world that matter to Jackson. She had made him open up and release feelings. She had taught him what it felt like to love and be loved. She proved that he wasn't a heartless bastard who liked to kill people. Jackson had never liked killing people. It had just been part of the job.

A job that was threatening to take his reason for living…

"Take the shot!" he heard someone yell behind him and Jackson turned his head slightly, ice-cold blue eyes narrowing as he saw the hit man closest to him pull out a gun. Fuck.

The shot rang out through the airport and Jackson threw himself to the ground and out of the line of fire. He rolled away and disappeared amongst the ducking crowd. He watched with uncontainable glee as security showed up and handcuffed the two hit men that had been chasing him. That had been a very stupid, rookie move to pull.

If they could be so careless as to shoot at him in an airport, what wouldn't these people do?

That settled it. He was going to have to go see the company at their office near the airport. His heart ached for Lisa and he longed to go to her. But he couldn't take her into the office. The company would shoot her on sight.

They wouldn't shoot him—hopefully—because they would need him to find her.

Jackson disappeared from the airport in the commotion following the shooting and took a cab into the city.

Never again would the company come after him or Lisa.

Author's Notes:

I wrote two versions of this chapter and I like this one better. And guess what? No cliffies this time and we know that Jackson's alive! Enjoy! Next chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness** – Her dad's a little confused. He didn't believe the phone call he received until he called Wendy and spoke to Lisa. Thanks!

**Sarah** – Yay! Thanks for the review!

**Jesika** – Thanks so much! I couldn't help it with the shot.

**Laer4572 **– Aww, thanks! That's so nice of you to say!

**Laurenmlbc** – Joe's more than a little confused right now. It's a side effect of being around Jackson. It tends to make things complicated and confusing. Thank you so much!

**hidden-rose15** – Thanks so much! Yeah, their reunion should be pretty interesting…

**Discord Marie** – Sorry! Last cliffie for a while, I hope. It's so hard not to write cliffies with this story! Thanks!

**Crystal **– No, they just can't get a break. Well, the bad guys are on alert for them and the company is very widespread and well organized. They do work better as a team, and we will see their combined effort again soon. I love writing all the Jackson/Lisa stuff. Thanks for the review!


	22. Chapter Twentyone

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

****

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Jackson's cab pulled up in front of a rather new office building. He tossed some money to the cab driver, muttering, "Keep the change," as he exited.

He waited for the yellow cab to pull away from the curb before stepping towards the building. He pulled open the glass front doors and the sensors on the handle allowed him access after acknowledging his prints. The door shut behind him and he stepped into the darkly decorated and sparsely lit lobby. His icy blue eyes monitored the cameras, and he was careful to keep his face from them as he turned left and headed down a darker hallway. At the end of the hallway, Jackson pressed his hand on the palm reader and announced himself.

"Jackson Rippner, manager," he spoke clearly, blue eyes darting around, searching for any and all threats.

"Access granted," said the computerized voice and the wall shifted and allowed him to pass.

Jackson smirked. He was slightly amused that the company hadn't bothered to refuse him access. It was almost like they wanted to see him. Had they wanted to, the building's security systems could have already killed him.

Jackson purposefully strode down the next hallway, this one possessing slightly better lighting, and headed to a very solid looking wood door. The hallway forked at this door, but he didn't need to go anywhere but through that door. The nameplate read 'Management' and Jackson lightly touched the letters with his fingers and the plate popped open, revealing a keypad. His fingers taped a code and the door admitted a beep, signaling that he was allowed through.

He closed the plate and turned the handle, letting himself in. His eye blinked a few times as they adjusted to the bright lights inside the office.

"Ah, Rippner. I was wondering if you'd ever show," said a sweet female voice in front of Jackson.

"Sorry, Rita, but those inept thugs kept slowing me down. I believe I have you to thank for that," Jackson said coolly.

"He's waiting for you," she growled. Damn him! He always knew everything, even when he wasn't in contact!

"Thank you," he smirked and opened another door.

Jackson stepped into the cozy office that belonged to the management head of the company--the guy in charge of his assignments. Without a word, he plopped down on one of the leather couches circling the overlarge wooden desk. The dark, high-backed leather chair spun around and revealed Jackson's boss—or at least one of them.

"Rippner," the middle-aged man in a fancy suit acknowledged his presence. His thinning hair was in need of dye job and his hairstyle resembled that of a black-and-white movie actor from decades past.

"Johnson," replied Jackson, even though he knew that was not the man's real name. Jackson was one of the few who used his actual name—not that anyone knew.

"So you finally decided to grace this office with your unique charm."

"I warned you all about sending people after Lisa Reisert. You didn't listen. Now, I'm here," he said, gesturing about the office.

"You failed to kill the Reiserts. They were correcting your mistake," explained Johnson.

"And this made you send my worst enemy after me. You sent Roberts."

"I understand that you killed him."

"Damn right I killed him! He's lucky I killed him as fast I did after what he did to her and what he's done to me!" growled Jackson. He really didn't want to get into this again.

"Tell me, Jack, why are you here? Why did you just let us take care of the girl?"

"No one touches Lisa. She's mine. Now, what do I have to do to get you all off our backs?" Jackson glared at the calm Johnson. He was lucky that Jackson's trusty knife was sitting in the Lux Atlantic back in Miami.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine. What do I have to do?"

"If you plan on living, you'll answer my question first," insisted Johnson.

"Lisa's mine. I love her."

"Now was that so hard?"

Jackson's eyes grew colder as they narrowed. He was incredibly sick of playing games with Johnson. He just wanted to figure out a deal with the company and get back to Lisa.

"I need you to manage an assassination. And to keep you from fucking the job up this time, we need some collateral," Johnson said, taking Jackson's glares as an answer.

"What kind of collateral?" he questioned, though he was already sure of the answer.

"Someone close to you—like Ms. Reisert."

"No."

"Listen to me, Rippner. One more assassination and you and the Reisert girl go free. If you don't, I wouldn't be surprised if she was tragically killed in an accident before you leave this office."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't test me. I already have someone stationed at her mother's place and her father's. They have been ordered to use whatever force necessary to capture her. I make one phone call and she's dead," said Johnson with a smile, glad to see the younger man squirm.

Fuck. He'd sent Lisa straight into a trap.

"I need Lisa to help me plan the assassination," Jackson said truthfully. If he wanted his mind to work, he would need her to keep him thinking straight.

"No you, don't."

"Yes, I do. Why else would I kill your dog in broad daylight in a parking lot? Not to mention what I did to Roberts. I risked being exposed due to my inability to think straight."

"You can't have the girl, Rippner."

"Want to bet?" Jackson said, eyes flashing dangerously. He really wanted nothing more than to kill Johnson at that moment.

"You kill me," said Johnson, reading his mind. "And you'll never be free. Do one last job, let our men keep an eye on her, and you're free. It's rather simple."

"And let you hurt her?"

"What?"

"Last time your men went after her, they nearly killed her. You are not to touch her. I'll do the job, but Lisa stays with me. You want to keep an eye on her and assassinate us if we fail, be my guest."

"If I let you keep her, you promise to be a good manager?"

"Better than ever," Jackson reassured Johnson.

"Just listen to me, Rippner. You fail--the bitch dies. You get to live and suffer the knowledge that you are the reason that she's dead. Simple as that."

"Just tell me the job!" Jackson ordered. He was sick of waiting around. The sooner he left the office, the better it would be for both him and Lisa.

Johnson handed Jackson a slim manila folder. "I need you to assassinate a somewhat low profile person. He's rich, but if the girl helps you, you'll have no problem."

"Drew Rosemond?" Jackson inquired, flipping absentmindedly through the file.

"It doesn't need to be flashy. It's an old grudge that someone holds and they want him dead. They don't care how, but you have a week to do it. He's only in Texas for that long."

"You swear that if I do this last job, that you will cancel the hits and never send anyone after me, any of the Reiserts, or Lisa?" Jackson asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I promise."

"Can I get that in writing?"

Author's Notes:

Now we can finally put a face and name to one of Jackson's bosses. Now he can head back to Lisa. Enjoy! Next chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**Sarah **– Thanks! I can't believe that someone's never used Lisa's mom before!

**Laer4572 **– Jackson's not about to let them get away with threatening Lisa and he's far from finished with them after he completes this assassination. Thanks!

**Jesika **– They'll see each in the next chapter! Thanks!

**Discord Marie** – Next chapter! Thanks!

**be11011** – Thanks! I'm working on making them longer. This one took longer to write than I expected, otherwise it would have been longer, but I spent too much time with Jackson and Johnson and never got around to Jackson and Lisa's reunion.


	23. Chapter Twentytwo

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Tacky, yellow and black 'Police Line Do Not Cross' tape melded with 'Crime Scene Do Not Cross' tape across the front of the ranch-style house belonging to Wendy Reisert. At least two police cars were parked across the driveway, an ambulance was parked on the street and a news crew was nearby, filming.

Jackson took in the strange surroundings and came to one hasty and horrible conclusion—Johnson had betrayed him and ordered Lisa killed. He chucked some money at the cab driver and hopped out, racing across the brownish lawn into the midst of the chaos.

"Lisa! Leese!" he called, voice taking on a frantic edge. Had they come this far, just for Lisa to die?

"Please, you need to step back sir," ordered a burly police officer, who had clearly eaten too many doughnuts in his time spent on the force, as he attempted to head Jackson off.

"No! I need to find her! Leese!"

"Sir, this is a crime scene. You need to back away."

"You don't understand!" Jackson accused, cold blue eyes glaring at the man. "I need to find Lisa Reisert! She's here! This is her mother's house! Fuck!"

Jackson was furious. How dare Johnson do this? How dare he split them up and attack Lisa when she was vulnerable? Attack her where Jackson had sent her to hide?

"Calm down."

"I am calm!" he shouted, trying to slip past the police officer that was keeping him from finding out about Lisa.

"I'm going to have to arrest you if you do not cease attempting to cross the line this moment!" the police officer warned, reaching towards his handcuffs.

Jackson glared at him before faking to the right and ducking under the police officer's arm and slipping under the tape to his left.

"Hey! Someone stop that man!" the police officer yelled after him.

Jackson rolled his eyes as he swiftly darted across the remainder of lawn and into the house. No one followed him and he slowed when he entered the house.

"Leese?" he called softly, voice slightly calmer, yet still on the edge. His eyes took in every detail of the house as he stepped towards the living room.

Lisa was sitting beside her mom on the couch, speaking to a small group of police officers as the EMTs covered a body on the stretcher, preparing to remove it from the scene. She looked up when she heard footsteps on the hardwood floor. Her eyes meet the blue eyes of Jackson, hidden behind a curtain of long, dark hair.

"Jackson!" she cried joyously as she jumped up from the couch and ran into his arms. He pulled her close and their lips locked.

She was okay! Johnson hadn't got to his brave and feisty Lisa after all! She looked beaten, but no worse for the wear.

"Miss me, Leese? I see that you like my jacket," Jackson said, pulling on the lapel of his jacket, which Lisa had buttoned up.

"Just keeping it warm," Lisa remarked as Jackson pressed her into a wall.

Lisa's lips and tongue assailed Jackson and he returned the kisses with more passion. They allowed their feelings to overwhelm them.

"Lisa!" Wendy called in shock at her daughter as Lisa wrapped her trim legs around Jackson's waist.

Neither Lisa nor Jackson paid any attention to anyone else in the room. Slowly they headed down the hall and into the spare room, where Lisa usually stayed. Lisa kicked the door shut as Jackson tugged his jacket from her. The suit jacket dropped to the floor, exposing Lisa's bare skin and bra. The police had taken her bloodstained shirts, not that she cared as long as she had something of Jackson's.

Lisa rapidly unbuttoned Jackson's pale green dress shirt and flung it to the ground. He helped her to pull his undershirt off. He pulled Lisa's high heels off and kicked his shoes into a corner.

"Do you love me, Leese?" Jackson asked breathless and raspy, between heated kisses.

"Yes, Jackson. I love you."

"Will you marry me, when this is over?" he questioned, praying that Lisa would accept. The danger would soon be over and it would be safe for them to come out of hiding.

"Of course!" she murmured, head resting against Jackson's chest, amid the myriad of scars.

* * *

Lisa opened her sleep-laden eyes to find herself curled up against Jackson, who was still asleep.

What a wonderful way to wake up. After the tumultuous past two days, they needed to relax. Lisa didn't care if she ever left Jackson's side again, or the bed for that matter.

She lightly combed his tousled hair with her fingers. A strong hand touched her back and pulled her closer to him.

"Hi," she whispered, smiling, as Jackson's unique blue eyes snapped open and focused on her face.

"Leese," he replied, playing with her curls.

"Jackson, I'm sure my hair looks awful enough without you messing with it," she teased.

"No it's lovely, just like you," he said smiling. "My lovely Lisa."

Jackson was right. She was his. And she wouldn't have it any other way. Jackson made her feel complete. Sometimes, she may want to kill him, but she was sure the feeling was mutual at times.

Not that they would ever attack each other that way again.

They would probably quarrel at times, and then make up with the passion that filled both of them. There would be some slamming into walls, but no chasing each other around in a murderous rage.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Lisa and Jackson scrambled from the bed, grabbing scattered articles of clothing. They had forgotten where they were. Jackson zipped up his pants as Lisa buttoned his shirt on herself.

"Yes?" Lisa called, wondering who would be bothering them and what they wanted.

"Can I come in?" Wendy asked through the door, which they had forgotten to lock.

Lisa's glance flicked towards Jackson. He looked annoyed, but nodded.

"Sure," Lisa answered and the door swung open.

"Lisa, I'm highly disappointed in you," scolded Wendy, entering the room. "It's not a good idea to nearly have sex in the hallway. I honestly thought you knew better."

Jackson smirked. He wouldn't have minded having sex in the hallway. It was more spacious than the airplane bathroom.

"Sorry mom, my female-driven emotions ran away with me," Lisa said with a smile and she knew that Jackson was probably smiling.

_"Lisa, whatever female-driven, emotion-based dilemma you are dealing with right now--you have my sympathy. But for the sake of time and sanity, let's break this down into a little male-driven, fact-based logic…"Jackson said to Lisa on the plane, trying to get her to make the first phone call._

"Now, who the hell are you?" Wendy questioned, staring Jackson down. It was evident to Jackson where Lisa got her courage.

"Sorry Mrs. Reisert, I'm Jackson. Jackson Rippner," Jackson said pleasantly.

_"No. No, I haven't gone by Jack since I was ten years old. Last name's Rippner," Jackson said to Lisa as they sat at the Tex Mex bar._

Wendy jumped. "Rippner? Rippner the hit man? Lisa, go call the police."

"Mom, calm down," Lisa said. Joe had apparently told her all about Jackson, but had refused to use his first name.

"Calm down? There's a bloody killer in my house! He tried to kill you, Lisa!"

"Jackson's not a killer. He's a manager. At least, he used to be. He's retired mom, and his life is in as much danger as mine."

"I want him out!" ordered Wendy, pointing at the door, whilst glaring at Jackson. She didn't trust this man as far as she could throw him.

"Mom, if Jackson leaves—so will I. It's not safe for us to be separated. We have to stick together. Jackson wouldn't hurt me. His old boss would. That's why the police had to come. That was a hit man, sent to capture and/or kill us," Lisa explained, trying to remain calm. How could she explain her feelings towards Jackson?

"Lisa, stop lying to protect him."

Jackson sighed. This was not going well. Apparently, the only Reisert that liked him so far was Lisa. "She doesn't need to protect me. I'd be worried about anyone who goes against her. But if you want us to go, we'll leave…"

That's when Wendy asked the million-dollar question. If Jackson got a million dollars every time someone asked him this question, he would be undeniably rich.

"Why are you with Lisa? Joe told me you wanted to kill her."

"It was a misunderstanding when I attacked her. She beat the crap out me," Jackson began, pointing at the healed hole in his throat and the bullet wounds caused by Lisa and Joe. "But for some odd reason, I couldn't stay away from her after I recovered. Since then, I've saved her life as often as she's saved mine."

"Why are you protecting her?" Wendy insisted. Why would a killer look after a previous victim? What was her daughter's relationship with Jackson?

"Mrs. Reisert, I love Lisa. I can't stay away from her. I want to protect her from the danger I have unleashed upon her."

"Who is after her?"

"No one—as long as I do another job," he said solemnly and Lisa spun around in surprise to face him. He really hated the idea of managing one more assassination. He was sick of it.

"What are you talking about? Another job? Since when?" Lisa stalked over and stared him in the face. She was shorter than Jackson was by several inches, but she was angry and rather intimidating.

"While you were busy here, I saw my old boss. We made a deal. I have one week to complete the job—or they'll kill you."

"You agreed to this!" yelled Lisa, outraged that Jackson thought he could gamble her life away on completing another job.

"It was that or they were holding you hostage while I did the job. I refused to hand you over. I didn't want you in that position again, Leese," Jackson said softly, reaching out to brush her hair from her eyes and rest his hand on her cheek.

"Mom, if you'd excuse us, we have some discussing to do," Lisa said, shooing her mom out of the room and locking the door behind her.

Lisa glared at Jackson, hands on her hips. Jackson smirked at her, noticing how gorgeous she looked in his shirt.

"Jackson? Eyes up here," she snapped.

Jackson cocked his head at her, annoyed, but focused on her eyes, meeting them in an unblinking stare. He was clearly the master of staring contests. He must have won many staring contests at school when he was younger with his blinding blue eyes.

"When were you going to tell me?" she questioned.

"When we woke up. I didn't want to worry you yet," he said, stepping forward and pulling her close to him.

"Who do you have to kill?"

"Someone named Drew Rosemond, It's not flashy, but we're free once it's done."

"Let me help. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can be together," she pleaded, resting her head on his chest and sending pleasant shivers through his body.

"Okay," he said, holding her tight. He never wanted to let her go. And there was no fucking way in hell he was going to risk losing her again.

Author's Notes:

Sorry that it took me a while to put this chapter together. (Two words--Evil PSATS!)It's a strange sort of chapter, more dialogue than feelings or anything. But it moves the story along. And I know that normally, people would not remain behind at a crime scene, like Lisa, Jackson, and Wendy did, but I don't care. Call it creative license. Next chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**Laer4572 **- Thanks!

**Alixa Lightz** – Thanks!

**hidden-rose15** - That's okay. Enjoy! Thanks!

**Crystal **– Yeah, Jackson isn't about to let her go and be distracted again. He's not taking any chances this time. Thanks!

**Jesika **– Thanks!

**be11011 **– Thanks!

**OopperanKummitus **– Thanks!

**Discord Marie** – Jackson should have done that, but there's no saying that he doesn't have something planned for Johnson after he completes the job. Thanks!


	24. Chapter Twentythree

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Jackson held Lisa close for a while. It didn't matter to him that he was half-dressed in her mother's house. All that mattered was Lisa. She was all that had ever mattered.

"Leese," he said, softly as he cupped her chin in his hand. "Why don't you go lay down and take a nap?"

"Where are you going?" she croaked, instinctively grabbing onto him tighter. The last time he had decided to separate, he had been shot at and she had been almost certain of his untimely demise.

Jackson felt pity at the look she was giving him. She was afraid for him. He was not used to people caring about him. Roberts, his only family, hadn't given a damn about him. He had just manipulated Jackson to achieve his own ends.

"Just going out to get our suitcases. Don't worry about me, Leese."

"Jackson, please…" she begged. "Don't go."

"I'll come back," he promised, smoothing her hair and giving her a kiss. "I'll always come back."

Lisa bit her lip, but relented, crawling under the bedcovers. She didn't want to be left alone.

Jackson slipped his undershirt on and pulled the suit jacket over top of it. Lisa didn't offer him the dress shirt and he didn't ask for it. He slipped his socks and shoes on and kissed Lisa good-bye again.

"Hurry back," she whispered and he nodded before sliding out the bedroom door, closing it behind him.

Lisa heard voices in the hallway and eventually the front door opening and closing. Jackson was gone. He had left her once more, and she knew in her heart that Jackson would always have to leave at some point, or she would, even if they didn't want to be apart. Jackson didn't mean to hurt her by leaving, and he always told her before he left. He could have slunk away while she slept.

She sighed and laid back, closing her eyes and dreaming about a life free of worry and a life spent with Jackson.

* * *

Joe Reisert was pacing the main floor of his home in Miami. What was going on with Lisa and Jackson? Why was Lisa in Texas? Why was she refusing his offer to come out and join her? What was this business about Jackson being dead?

The phone rang and he answered it before it rang again.

"Hello? Leese?" he called into the phone, hopefully.

"Hi, Joe," came the voice of Jackson.

"You! What did you do to her?"

"Lisa's fine, I promise. She's asleep right now. She's been through a lot, these last two days."

Joe could practically see Jackson smiling as he spoke. The younger man had information that he craved and he was doing an excellent job at keeping it from Joe.

"Did you hurt her?" Joe questioned.

"No, I'll never hurt Lisa. I swear. I love her, Joe. I love Lisa."

Joe almost dropped the phone. This man, this piece of low-life shit loved his daughter? What the hell was wrong with Jackson? Was the line between love and hate really this thin?

"Are you even capable of love?"

Jackson laughed. Joe frowned.

"Yeah, I am. I am capable of love. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Rippner?" snapped Joe.

"Look, I know that you and I don't like each other very much. That's fine with me. I personally don't care if you want me dead. I couldn't blame you. But I love Lisa and she loves me. I was wondering you wouldn't object to us getting married after I straighten this whole mess out," Jackson said. There, he'd said it. He'd asked.

Joe was stunned by his words. Jackson marry Lisa? What a sad, strange little world he lived in.

Taken off-guard, he replied, "Umm, well…"

"I understand your hesitance. Lisa and I will be back to Miami by the end of the week. We can talk more then. Bye, Joe," said Jackson as he quickly hung up the phone.

Joe stared at the phone, the dead line still connected.

* * *

Jackson sighed and closed his eyes as he banged the back of his head against the headrest of the car. What on earth had possessed him to call Joe Reisert and ask to marry Lisa? What had possessed him to even call Joe in the first place?

"Stupid move, Rippner!" he hissed at himself. "Very stupid!"

There was no way that Joe would want them to marry. Joe hated Jackson and the feeling was slightly mutual. Not that Jackson would ever kill Joe. No, Lisa would never forgive him for that…

Jackson shook his head and pressed the gas, zooming along the road to the airport where he and Lisa had first spoken.

His head was full of thoughts about Lisa. How was she? Had Johnson sent someone else to attack her? Did she miss him? Did she want him to get in a fatal car wreck and die?

Jackson couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen again. He was praying that whatever was about to happen, happened when he was there to protect her.

Author's Notes:

Cliffie! Sorry, but I was in a cliffie mood because I didn't like my original ending for this chapter, so I decided to change it. Enjoy! Next chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**Sarah** – Thanks! How could anyone not love Lisa and Jackson together?

**LadyJaye** – That would have been funny! Lisa probably is because Jackson needs her help to get close to the target. Thanks!

**Jesika **– Thanks!

**be11011** – Thanks!

**Discord Marie** – Thanks!


	25. Chapter Twentyfour

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Jackson wheeled the suitcases into the guestroom. His blue eyes flicked to where Lisa lay asleep in the bed. She was curled into a tight ball, and appeared to be shaking.

Jackson shed his jacket and shoes and crawled into the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and felt her relax against him. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her messy hair. He could stay there forever, with Lisa in his arms.

Moments later, the front door was kicked open. Jackson leapt into action. He picked up the still sleeping Lisa, intending to hide her from the intruders that he heard.

"Jackson?" she muttered sleepily. "What…?"

"Ssh," he whispered, slowly setting her feet on the floor. She grabbed on to him tightly, scared and tired at the same time.

Lisa was extremely confused. What was happening?

"Hide," he said, motioning to the closet, the nearest hiding place.

"Why?" she asked, locking her confused eyes on Jackson's troubled ones.

"Do it, Leese. They're here!" he urged, opening the closet door.

"What about you?" she asked concerned. She didn't want to lose him.

"Give me five minutes and then run to the neighbors if you don't hear from me," he instructed her. He was touched by her concern for him, but he had to keep her safe.

Lisa nodded and Jackson kissed her she released him and stepped into the closet, pulling the door closed behind her. Jackson slipped across the room, and cracked the bedroom door open. He could see the hit men wandering the house. He could see them searching the house.

"Where are they, Mrs. Reisert?" one asked, one who wasn't searching, as he held Wendy at gunpoint.

"Right behind you!" hissed Jackson, delivering a solid blow to the man's neck that severed the spinal cord and killed him.

Wendy was about to scream. Jackson quickly covered her mouth with his hand and whispered, "Go hide!" before releasing her.

Jackson picked up the gun and disappeared, slinking around the house. He was not nearly as familiar with Wendy's house as he was with Joe's. He heard footsteps behind him on the hardwood floor and lashed out with his right fist, connecting soundly with a hit man's jaw.

A loud crash came from the guestroom. Lisa!

His bare feet made no sound as they slapped against the floor while he raced to the guestroom. He pushed open the door just in time to see Lisa thrown onto the bed. She was kicking and clawing at the man who was attacking her.

How dare someone touch her! How dare they attack his Lisa! He'd kill him!

Without a second thought, Jackson jumped onto the man and knocked him off the bed, dropping the gun at Lisa's feet. Jackson head butted the man before squeezing the life out of him. His rage fueled him, and he forgot that Lisa was in the room. All he cared about was punishment for the man who dared to attempt to hurt his Lisa. The punishment for improper thoughts or touching her wrongly was death.

Satisfied that the man was dead, Jackson hopped upon the bed. He pulled Lisa onto his lap and held her close. She sobbed onto his shoulder and shook slightly. The gun was in her right hand, her grip unrelenting.

"Well, well, look what we have here," came a smooth voice from the doorway. Lisa turned around, careful to keep the gun hidden and Jackson wrapped his arms protectively around her. If this man wanted to hurt her, he'd have to go through Jackson first. "Rippner and his bitch. What a pleasant surprise. I guess I get the pleasure of killing you."

"Think again," said Lisa coolly, whipping the gun out and firing three shots into the hit man's chest, killing him.

"Don't move," Lisa warned Jackson, aiming his associate's silenced gun at him.

"It's okay," Jackson whispered, pulling her back around to face him. "They're dead."

It was far from okay. If he hadn't come back when he had… the thoughts were too horrible to imagine. Who had attacked them? Was Johnson betraying him? Did Roberts have a back-up plan if Jackson foiled his plans?

Wendy Reisert stepped into the room, carefully moving around the dead man. "Lisa? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," she mumbled, speaking into Jackson's shirt as she pulled herself closer to him.

"Did you call the police?" Jackson questioned, not taking his eyes off Lisa.

"Yes, they're on their way," Wendy said, confused.

"Good," said Jackson nodding his head in approval. "We'll give statements and be on our way."

"You're leaving?"

"We've stayed in one spot too long. We have to. First, let's clean up a little bit, right, Leese?" Jackson said looking from Wendy to the young woman clinging to him for dear life.

Lisa nodded and Jackson picked her up. She automatically locked her legs around his waist. He smirked and carried her into the bathroom. He set her down and left the room and she didn't protest this time.

When he returned, she was already in the shower, letting the hot water relax her sore and tense muscles. He locked the door, stripped naked and slid in the shower behind her. She jumped at first when he wrapped his arms around her waist; afraid that she was about to be murdered _Psycho_-style by a Norman Bates type.

She couldn't have been more wrong if she tried. It was only Jackson, her beloved, caring, charming Jackson.

Lisa spun around, kissed him and pushed him into the shower wall. He smirked through the kisses and pressed her back into another wall before their emotions took over and they lost control.

They didn't need to speak, allowing their feelings and actions to speak for them.

* * *

A while later, a freshly showered and dressed Lisa and Jackson emerged from the bathroom. They each had an arm around each other and were impeccably dressed in new clothes again. Lisa's hair was tied back in a ponytail much to Jackson's dismay. When he had tried to stop her from putting it up, she had threatened to give him a hair cut, even though they both liked his long hair.

Wendy was giving a statement to the police, when they entered the room. "This is my daughter Lisa, and her boyfriend Jackson. They were involved in the attack as well," she said, introducing them. She grimaced at the word boyfriend, but how else was she to describe him?

"Please take a seat," said the police officer in charge, motioning towards the couch.

Jackson sat down on the couch and pulled Lisa onto his lap. His warm arms encircled her waist and she rested her hands on top of his.

"What did you see?" he questioned, looking at Jackson.

"I saw the men searching the house after they broke in the door. That was what alerted me to their presence. I urged Lisa to hide in the closet before killing the one threatening Mrs. Reisert," Jackson retold calmly. This was going to take a very long time. And they didn't have a long time.

"You killed a man?" asked the officer, looking up from his notes. "Which one?"

"I killed three of them. The one in the living room, one in the hallway, and the one in the corner of the guestroom."

"Who shot the fourth man three times?"

"I did," said Lisa. She wasn't afraid to admit it. Plus, the sooner they received the story, the sooner they could run again. "I shot him. He was going to kill us. They all were."

"Miss Reisert, where were you when you shot him?"

"On the bed with Jackson. He was holding me when the hit man entered. He called us by our names and threatened us. I shot him with a gun three times in the chest before he could come any closer."

"Mr…?" the officer asked, looking at Jackson.

"Rippner. Jackson Rippner," Jackson said. He was sick of these questions already. They really needed to leave.

"Right. Mr. Rippner, why didn't you shoot the intruder?"

"I didn't shoot the man because I didn't have the gun and because I'm a lousy shot. I would have missed, even at that short range," Jackson explained, trying not to sound rushed.

"Now, weren't some units called to this residence earlier today?" asked another officer, looking back in her notes.

"Correct," said Wendy. "Lisa and I were attacked."

"Do you believe that the two attacks are related?"

"They are related," admitted Jackson. He was extremely impatient. Every minute spent there put them in more danger and cost them precious time that would be needed to complete Jackson's job and get the hell out of Texas. "All the hit men were sent by the same company that sent people after us in Miami."

"Miami? What happened there?" asked the officer in charge. This story was getting interesting.

"Just a few hit men determined to see us dead because we foiled their plans."

"Plans? Like the Keefe assassination? What a minute, I knew the name Reisert was familiar! You were involved in the bombing at the Lux Atlantic! The news said you were killed!" said the officer, finally connecting the dots.

"The news was misinformed," stated Lisa. "The hit men didn't believe the reports and were waiting in the airport for us."

"They followed you home?"

"I believe so. Now, are we finished, officers? We really have to get going," Jackson said, trying his best to act calm. "I promise that we won't leave town immediately, but we will have to return to Miami by the end of the week."

"But…" began the police officer, yet Lisa and Jackson were already halfway to the door, suitcases in tow.

"Let them go," urged Wendy. "They've been through enough."

* * *

Lisa and Jackson ended up in the same hotel that Jackson had stayed in before boarding the red eye. The rooms were cheap and decent looking. Not that either of them cared. They just needed a place to hide and plan the job.

"Leese, most of this plan is going to rely on you," Jackson warned her, before divulging any details. She deserved to know a little bit of what was planned before she got in too deep.

"I don't care. I got us into this mess. Now I'll help get us out," she said with a smile, unfazed.

"Okay."

"When is this all going down?" she questioned, pulling herself closer to Jackson, attempting to distract him from the folder he was studying.

"Tomorrow. The sooner we finish, the better."

Lisa nodded. The sooner the job was finished, the sooner she would have all of Jackson's attention. "So, what's the plan?"

"Much as I hate it, you're going to be the bait. I'll set the trap, you have to sell it," Jackson said simply. He really didn't want to get into the details. The details would quite possibly disturb her.

"What did this 'Drew' do?"

"Lots of things. And someone just wants to get even with him. It's personal for them. Not for us, just remember that. He's as bad as Keefe was good."

"I don't need to know. Just, what do I have to do?"

Jackson turned to face her, a smirk plastered on his face. "Nothing, yet," he growled before dropping the folder and kissing Lisa.

She was surprised and returned the kisses, glad that she had finally been able to get him to pay attention to her. If only it could always be like this…

It would be like this, as soon as the job was finished tomorrow.

* * *

A well dressed, abet bloody, Lisa ran down a silent street later that night. She looked like she had gone several rounds with a boxer and seemed afraid for her life.

"Help! Someone help! Please!" she cried, eyes flicking back behind her. "He's trying to kill me!"

A handsome man in his thirties, exited a sporty red car parked outside a tall iron gate. He called out, "What's going on?"

Lisa ran towards him, tears streaming down her face. "Please, you have to help me! Someone's trying to kill me!"

"Calm down and tell me what's going on," he said, soft brown eyes locking on her face. She seemed like a sweet and innocent woman--the kind he liked to spend time with.

"They killed him! They turned to me, but I escaped! They're trying to kill me!"

"Get in," he said nodding to his car, dark hair shifting slightly.

"Thank you," said Lisa gratefully, hopping into the passenger side of the car as he entered the code to open the gate and drove down the long driveway.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Lisa, Lisa Bryant," she lied. There was no way in hell that her last name would ever be Bryant. No matter what Jackson said…

"Miss or missus?"

"I was missus," she said, holding up her left hand, showing him her ring. "But they killed him!"

"I'm sorry."

"What's your name?" she questioned. She was a little wary of handsome strangers who were helpful. They all reminded her of Jackson.

"Drew Rosemond. Nice to meet you, Lisa," he said with a half-smile.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Well, something terrible has clearly happened to you," he said, taking in her state of clothes and general appearance. "And I couldn't let you get in more trouble. Besides, you'll be safe in my house."

"I thought the same about my house," she said wistfully. "But they still found a way in. We fought back, but it was useless."

"Who?"

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head. Of course she knew, but she couldn't tell him that. It would be too hard to explain.

"Come on," he said, helping her from the car. "Let's get you cleaned up and call the police."

Lisa nodded and allowed him to pull her towards the house. He entered another code at the door, before entering.

This was awkward. It felt far too strange to have someone else helping her and touching her. That was Jackson's job. Where was Jackson?

"Want something to drink?" Drew asked, heading over to the bar.

"Sure," she said and he poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her.

Lisa glanced towards a clock. Five minutes to midnight.

"Let me get that first aid kit," he said and disappeared from the room.

When he returned, Lisa had drunk the glass of wine and was calmer and slightly unsteady on her feet. He smiled and helped her over to the couch, where he cleaned her wounds, which were surprisingly shallow. She slummed against him, unable to sit up on her own. He carried her into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

As soon as she had drunk the wine, Lisa had known that it had been drugged. She had never expected that Drew would do something so underhanded as to drug her! She knew that Jackson had not expected it as well, but he couldn't know everything, especially when they were crunched for time.

Lisa moaned and shifted on the bed, trying to get comfortable, wanting nothing more than to sleep. "Jackson," she whispered.

"I'm not Jackson," Drew said, slowly lifting her skirt, hands running along her thighs.

Warning bells went off in Lisa's head. This wasn't supposed to be happening. This wasn't Jackson. No one but Jackson should be touching her—least of all like that. The drugs were affecting her, slowly her mind, confusing her. She knew it wasn't Jackson beside her, but she still thought it was.

Drew's lips attacked her mouth furiously, harsh, not full of love and passion--like Jackson--but full of lust. Lisa squirmed. This was not right!

Drew laughed, and asked, "You don't appreciate my love, babe?"

"Get away!" Lisa muttered, trying to summon her strength to fight him off. She was not going to let it happen again. She was not going to be helpless.

"You know you want me."

"No!" she screamed and pulled a small gun from under her shirt. "No!"

"Whoa! Babe, calm down!" said Drew in surprise, not expecting his victim to be armed. He raised his hands in the air.

"Don't call me 'babe' like I'm yours. I have a man, and he's everything that you'll never be. He loves me."

"Who? This 'Jackson'? If he loved you, you wouldn't be wandering the streets."

"You're wrong. He's the reason I'm doing this," she said and fired the gun, shooting Drew in the chest at point blank range.

Lisa slowly got up from the bed, stumbling around under the lingering affects of the drug. She clutched the gun in her hand. She had come incredibly close to it again. She had almost been taken advantage of.

She knew why a charming man like Drew had been made a job. He'd screwed someone's wife or girlfriend or mistress, and pissed them off. That's why Jackson had used her as bait, even though he didn't want to. That's why the job had fallen to her.

She barely made it through the front door before throwing up. She was about to fall over when two strong arms caught her. She looked up into the crystal blue eyes of Jackson before her world went dark, the drugs and exhaustion finally catching up to her.

**Author's Notes:**

This was one long chapter! I hope everyone likes it! It took awhile to put together. I know that Jackson wouldn't want to be far from Lisa, but he had no way of knowing what was going on in the house, otherwise he would have burst in and killed Drew with his bare hands. Next chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**Jesika **– Thanks!

**Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness** – Sorry, but they're together now. Thanks!

**Discord Marie** – Thanks!

**showmethehobbit** – Yep, that's coming up soon. They have a few things to take care of first. Thanks!

**be11011 **– Thanks! I'm working on the longer chapters. Last chapter was rushed.


	26. Chapter Twentyfive

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Jackson wanted to know what had happened in that house. He could tell that Lisa was disturbed from the moment he saw her exit the house. He knew it wasn't just killing Drew, but there was something deeper, more psychological, that was affecting her. She couldn't tell him because she had passed out in his arms.

The important part was that the job was completed and they were safe, at least for the time being. Jackson still had to eliminate his former enemies and find out who had been responsible for all of the attacks. He had to keep Lisa safe.

With the assassination out of the way, he could focus more on her. They would fly back to Miami after he had a final word with Johnson. Then he would have to face Joe Reisert, who was probably still extremely pissed at him. And he would make sure that Lisa got the home of her dreams as well as her perfect wedding—no matter what. Lisa's happiness was key and more important than any of the trivial things that Jackson had done since his parents' wrongful death.

A muffled moan caused Jackson's attention to snap to the sleeping Lisa that lay on top of him. She shifted slightly and her eyes finally blinked open.

"Jackson!" she murmured, joy evident in her voice.

"How are you feeling, Leese?" he asked as she snuggled closer to him.

"I have a headache to rival that of the one following my head butt," she joked, eliciting a smile from Jackson.

"I've got some good new."

"Don't tell me you just saved a bunch on car insurance by switching to Geico," Lisa said, rolling her eyes.

"No, nothing of the sort," he said, shaking his head. "It's better than that."

"Really?"

"We can go back to Miami sometime tomorrow…"

"Hmm, and stay where? I'm not going back to my dad's, not after…" said Lisa, deep in thought and her voice trailing off.

"I'm not going to make you stay anywhere you don't want to be. We're going to go house shopping when we return."

"House shopping?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. What wasn't Jackson telling her?

"I want you to be happy, Leese. I assumed you still wanted to get married—" he began, Lisa cutting him off.

"Of course I do! I love you, Jackson! I do!"

"That settles that," he said with a smile, a finger tracing her lips. "Because I love you too."

Lisa was his. She was always going to be his. She wanted to be his.

* * *

Lisa stepped out of the cab and gaped at the building in front of her. Jackson had told her a bit about the building, but his words hadn't prepared her for it. Jackson shook his head at her reaction as he opened the glass doors with his fingerprints.

"Stop looking like a fish, Leese. It really doesn't suit you," Jackson said, ushering her inside the building, checking for hit men outside and inside.

Lisa closed her mouth and Jackson wrapped an arm around her waist as they made their way through the high-tech building.

"Jackson Rippner, manager," he spoke clearly, placed his palm on the palm reader and letting the wall shift open. Lisa jumped as the wall moved and Jackson smirked before leading her towards the office marked 'Management'.

He entered the passwords as Lisa watched wordlessly. The door beeped and he opened it, yanking Lisa inside with him. Jackson had been in the outer office many times before, but none of those trips could have prepared him for what awaited them.

Rita and a group of hit men were inside, and their guns were trained on Lisa and Jackson.

"Don't tell me--you always get this kind of reception?" Lisa asked, jokingly.

"First time," he replied, stepping in front of Lisa, protecting her.

"What's a matter, Rippner? Don't like the welcoming committee?" Rita asked, mocking the former manager. "Aww, what a shame."

"Rita," spat Jackson. "Don't make me kill you all. Put your weapons away, and no one gets hurt."

"I don't think you should be the one giving orders, _Jack_. After all, I'm in charge. Since your untimely demise, I've become Johnson's top manager."

"I'm not dead."

"Not yet. But I can take care of that. Along with your girl. She's the one that made you fail, right? The Reisert bitch?" Rita said, trying to provoke Jackson.

Jackson's blue eyes turned cold and harsh as they narrowed. How dare she threaten Lisa? There was no doubt in his mind that Rita had been the one to send the hit men after them. Her animosity towards Jackson was strong, and powerful enough for her to send Roberts and many others after him, even after Johnson gave him a window of opportunity. She had the resources to track him down as well.

"What do you want?" asked Lisa bravely.

Rita laughed. "What I want is Rippner dead!" she said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Then kill me with your own hands," challenged Jackson. "What? Too scared to do the dirty work yourself?"

Rita's face changed from excited to menacing. How dare he challenge her? She clearly had the upper hand—yet he was still pushing it. Did he have a fucking death wish?

"I'll face you," she said, signaling for her men to put their guns down. "Besides, you've been bested by a girl before."

Lisa's face was concerned. What the hell was Jackson thinking? This woman was crazy—she'd kill him. Why was Jackson doing this? The risk was far too great.

Jackson nodded and turned towards Lisa. "It'll all be over soon. I promise," he whispered, holding her close and giving her a final kiss.

_"It will all be over soon. The Keefes will be history, your dad will be safe, we'll both go back to…" Jackson said on the plane to a shocked Lisa. _

Lisa's eyes closed as he kissed her and she willed the kiss to memory. This might be the last time Jackson ever kissed her, ever held her in his arms. No, Jackson was stronger than that.

_"We'll talk again," he rasped, through the hole in his throat as the sirens grew louder. _

"Come on, lover boy," Rita hissed and Jackson spun around, his right arm up to block her punches.

Lisa was forced to watch, helpless, as one of Rita's men grabbed a hold of her—restraining her from pouncing on Rita and killing her. She glared darkly at the man keeping her from helping Jackson.

Jackson head butted Rita and sent her sprawling towards the floor, where he pulled her up by her hair and transferred his hold to her throat. She struggled and gasped for air as Jackson ruthlessly pressed her back into the wall and tightened his grip.

"No one hurts Leese," he rasped, blue eyes wild. This was enraged Jackson, not the charming and caring Jackson that Lisa loved. "Ever."

"Go to fuckin' hell, Rippner…" gasped Rita, before Jackson finished strangling her.

"Let Lisa go," he hissed at the burly man restraining her.

The man looked upset. He looked like a little kid whose mother had taken candy from. He shoved Lisa roughly to the ground. She quickly crawled away, despite the fiery pain in her knees. Jackson helped her up from the ground and guided her away from the lifeless body of Rita.

Rita had been the one behind the attacks. She had been trying to kill them. She had sent Roberts to hurt his Lisa and to kill him. He had accused her of sending people after him and she had sent all of them. Rita had arranged the hits on Jackson and Lisa.

But now she was dead. Her life had been snuffed out by his bare hands. If he felt the slightest bit of remorse for what he had done, he didn't show it. All he could hope was that Lisa understood why he had acted violently.

"Come on, Leese," Jackson said, arm around Lisa's waist as he led her into Johnson's office. He glared darkly at Rita's men, who seemingly cowered in his wake. He was a ruthless killer in their eyes.

Johnson looked up from a file upon his desk. "Did you finish the job?" he questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, and by the way, you might want to hire a new secretary. Preferably one who doesn't hold grudges against me," said Jackson, a disgusted look upon his face.

"What did you do _now_, Rippner?"

"Took care of a problem. Seems that Rita wasn't good at following your orders."

Johnson sighed and asked, "Is this the Reisert girl?"

"Correct," said Jackson with a nod of his head. "Leese, meet my _former_ employer, Johnson."

"Hi," said Lisa, shaking Johnson's hand.

"Ms. Reisert," acknowledged Johnson. "Now, you're sure the job's done?"

"Drew Rosemond is dead as of midnight. I shot him myself," said Lisa, her voice turning cold.

Jackson raised an eyebrow. Lisa was still keeping something from him. She wasn't telling what happened inside that house. If only he could have figured out a way to sneak in with Lisa. She had been clearly disturbed upon exiting the house and seemed to have been drugged. Had Drew attempted to sleep with her, like he had many others? Did Lisa fight him before he could touch her?

"I'm assuming the scene is clean? Nothing to link us to the crime?" Johnson inquired and Jackson nodded. He wasn't stupid enough to leave traces behind.

"Good," said Johnson, leaning back in his chair. "You are both free now."

"We're really free? You'll never send anyone after us again?" Lisa questioned, suspicious. This was almost too good to be true!

"Correct."

"Good-bye then," said Jackson with a curt nod as he steered Lisa towards the door. He didn't want to stay in the office any longer than necessary.

"You know that you can never speak of us!" Johnson called as Jackson opened the door.

"Yes!" Jackson shot back, annoyed, as the door slammed shut behind them.

Lisa and Jackson left the building with a little bounce in their step. They were free. They blinked furiously as their eyes adjusted from the dim lighting to the harsh brightness of freedom.

Jackson Rippner was no longer a manager.

Lisa Reisert was no longer a pawn in an elaborate scheme.

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone likes this chapter! It was annoying to write. And by no means are Lisa and Jackson safe yet. Next chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**Sarah** – Thanks!

**Jesika** – Thanks!

**Coneflower Adams** – Thanks! I'm sorry to hear about you being affected by the hurricane.

**Laurenmlbc** – How could I kill Jackson? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Joe's feelings about Jackson might change over time—but it could take a while. Thanks!

**Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness** – Thanks!

**be11011** – He's dead—at least I think so. Thanks!

**LadyJaye** – You have a good point. The last bit was rushed, but keep in mind that Lisa was drugged, and she may have imagined things and panicked. Drew did clean her cuts, which were fake ones created by Jackson with make-up. Thanks for the review! It was nice to hear some opinions about it! I didn't like the end of the chapter and it was pain in the ass to write.

**The Phantess** – Thank you so much!


	27. Chapter Twentysix

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Lisa was exhausted by the time that she and Jackson boarded their flight—a red eye—to Miami. Immediately after the stewardess announced that they were free to move around, she unfastened her seatbelt and used Jackson as a pillow. He cradled her close, smoothing her hair and whispering promises to her as she closed her eyes in sleep.

Jackson drifted off for a while, until Lisa began to shake and fidget in his arms. His crystal blue eyes bolted open and he realized that she was having a nightmare. She fought against his hold, muttering "No! Not again! Never again!"

"Leese," he whispered, trying to calm her down. "It's only me."

"Not again!" she muttered before smacking Jackson soundly across the face. He blinked in shock and Lisa woke up. She could see the red imprint that her hand had left.

"Leese, who was hurting you?" Jackson asked, not angry with her, but concerned.

"No one," lied Lisa. She couldn't bring herself to tell him the story.

"Don't lie to me, Leese."

Lisa sighed. The last time she had lied to Jackson he had nearly strangled her. Besides, it was only a matter of time before he figured it out anyways. He was too smart for his own good sometimes.

"It was happening again. I was drugged and confused. All I know is that one minute he was nice and cleaning my cuts and the next he was," said Lisa, her voice breaking and she refused to meet Jackson's eyes.

"Did he?" Jackson asked, understanding her behavior now. It all made perfect sense.

"No. I fought back and shot him. I wasn't going to let it happen again."

Jackson pulled Lisa close to him. His brave and feisty Lisa. She grabbed fistfuls of his jacket and refused to stay away from him. No one was going to hurt her when she was with Jackson.

"Sure. I understand…" said Jackson as Lisa turned down his offer to meet at the Tex Mex in the airport line.

"It's over Leese. He's dead," he whispered in her ear. "He's dead and I'm here now."

"I know," she murmured into his chest. It was amazing the effect just a few simple words had upon her. Jackson always knew what to say. "I love you Jackson."

"I love you Leese. Life will be better once we go home. We'll even stop by your dad's okay?"

Lisa nodded, before saying, "Jackson?"

"Hmm?" he asked, not really paying attention to what she was saying. He was lost in his memories and thoughts of her.

"Can I call him and have him meet us at the airport?" she questioned, looking up into his disoriented blue eyes.

"Sure," he said, slipping her the card for the airplane phone.

"Thanks," she replied, kissing him lightly on the lips, teasing him before she shifted around to face the phone.

Jackson couldn't help but groan slightly as she turned away from him. She was such a tease at times. He'd get her back though once she called Joe. He always got her back.

"Dad? It's Lisa," she said into the phone.

Jackson listened and he could hear Joe's voice through the phone saying, "Leese? Is that really you? Where are you?"

"Yes, it's really me. I'm on a plane headed for Miami."

"Do you need me to pick you up?" Joe offered, eager to see his daughter again.

"That'd be great. We should arrive in about another hour I think."

"We?" questioned Joe, his tone turning suspicious.

"Jackson and I," Lisa clarified. Her dad's tone surprised her. "Why?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"I'll see you in a bit, then."

"Bye Leese."

"Bye," she said, replacing the phone.

Jackson spun her around and pressed his lips hard against her mouth while he began to massage her back. Lisa moaned in pleasure as she kissed him back. He abruptly broke the kiss and half-expected her to smack him for stopping. She glared darkly at him instead, somehow resisting the urge to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"Bathroom, Leese?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he cocked his head at her, his smirk changing into a grin as she grabbed his hand in response.

They slipped into the tiny airplane bathroom under the watchful eyes of the stewardesses. Jackson had recognized the one who had thought they'd had sex in the bathroom before on flight 1019 on the plane earlier that evening. He had no ambition to be caught by that nasty woman.

* * *

A weary Joe Reisert looked up from the floor when he noticed two pairs of feet headed in his direction.

Jackson and Lisa, smiles clearly written upon both of their faces, arms linked around each other's waists—and both very much alive—were headed his way. It was strange to see Lisa so happy. Did Jackson make her happy? He had a feeling that he and the former manager were long overdue for a talk.

"Dad!" called Lisa excitedly, abandoning Jackson and her suitcase to run over and hug Joe.

"Leese," he said, hugging her back. "I thought you were dead for sure."

"I'm sorry but it was for your safety as much as ours," she explained as Jackson joined them.

"Well, I can't blame you," he said honestly and Jackson easily caught the meaning behind his words. It was clear that Joe blamed him for everything.

"Shall we get going?" Jackson suggested. He still didn't like hanging around the same place for a long time. Old habits die hard.

"Sure," said Joe, leading the way to the car and keeping Lisa at his side as he talked with her. Jackson glared openly at the older man's back but smiled every time Lisa turned her head to look at him. He wasn't going to show her how put-off Joe made him feel.

* * *

After Lisa went up to bed with a goodnight kiss from Jackson and one from Joe, Joe Reisert turned his attention to Jackson Rippner—who was quite possibly his least favorite person in the world apart from the man who had raped his little girl. Jackson's blue eyes met Joe's piercing gaze with an eerie softness, showing his 'human' side. He showed Joe that he was no threat. He showed him the side that only Lisa saw.

"Sit," Joe instructed, as he sat in his favorite chair. Jackson plopped down opposite him on a couch. "Now I understand that you and Lisa want to marry."

"Correct," said Jackson plainly. Now was not the time to be cocky.

"What can you offer her? A life on the run?"

"Mr. Reisert, running is no longer necessary. All my affairs are in order with my former employer and I have secured our safety. I have large sums of money put away in the bank that I can spend on Lisa, creating the life that she wants. She would not have to work unless she wished to do so. I can take her. I love her."

"How do I know that you won't hurt her?" Joe questioned. His primary concern had always been—and still was—Lisa's safety.

"I never wanted to hurt Lisa. I swear. I was unable to express emotions back then and my love got mixed in with my rage. I have since figured things out and now I could never be angry at her again," said Jackson. It was true. Since Roberts had tricked him, he had never bothered with feelings. Lisa had evoked feelings he had long since forgotten. He had channeled these emotions into hatred for her. He had taken his confusion out on her when he attacked her. Never again though.

"What makes you think that?"

"Lisa smacked me on the plane flight here. I didn't feel anger or rage. I knew there had to be a reason for it. I didn't even raise my voice."

"That was one occasion. How can I be sure that Lisa is safe with you?" Joe pointed out.

"Joe, you have to trust me. I love Lisa at least as much as you do. I risked my life numerous times to save her life and to be with her. All I'm asking is that you trust me. Trust Lisa's choice."

"The last time I trusted you with my daughter Rippner, you got yourselves blown up!" thundered Joe. He couldn't keep his anger inside any longer. "Or have you forgotten already?"

"That was never my intention," said Jackson, defending his actions that day at the hotel.

"Then, pray tell, what was your intention?"

"To disappear. To convince the company that we were dead. I worked it out with Keefe's security but before our plan could be put into effect, the stage exploded. The company found us," said Jackson solemnly. "Ever since then, and the day of the red eye, I have regretted the choices I made. I won't make those same mistakes twice."

Joe desperately wanted to believe Jackson. He seemed so sincere. But this was the same man that he had shot two months earlier. This was the man who had tried to murder Lisa. His record was against him.

"Dad?" called Lisa's voice from the hallway. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. I'm just having a chat with Jackson. You can go on back to bed now," said Joe.

Lisa never replied. Jackson's astute hearing caught her strangled cry before he raced into the dark hallway. Joe followed, on his heels.

"Reflex, I guess…" said Lisa, referring to her job.

Joe's eyes adjusted to the darkness in time to see Jackson attack the man holding a knife the glittered in a small shaft of light flooding in from the doorway, to Lisa's throat. Jackson wrestled with the man on the floor and Joe reached for one of the guns he kept in the house and shot the man in the back twice, no questions asked. He raised the gun and aimed at Jackson's head, contemplating shooting him. He could say it was an accident, being that it was dark. But he knew he couldn't do it after Lisa dropped to the ground beside Jackson, checking the dark haired man for injuries.

Jackson pulled himself up from the floor and Lisa as well. Blood streaked his face and hair and his breathing was ragged. He was clutching right arm, where the knife had nicked him, reopening the wound given to him courtesy of Roberts.

"Dad, can you get the first aid kit?" Lisa questioned, fingers lightly touching the wound and Jackson flinched in pain, recoiling from her touch.

"Sure, honey," he said, heading down the hall to fetch the first aid kit. Any doubts he had in his mind about Jackson and Lisa fled. They cared for each other more than he and Wendy ever had. Jackson was not who he had ever had in mind for his daughter, but he loved her and she loved him. That was all that mattered.

When he returned, Lisa and Jackson were sitting on the couch, lights turned on. She was inspecting his wound and his face was contorted with pain.

"You need stitches," she was telling him, eyes glancing at the long wound.

"I'm fine," he insisted, his voice grumpy.

"No, you're not," said Lisa, poking his wound to make her point.

He shifted his arm from her and shot her a dark look. She glared him, copying his look to a T. He rolled his eyes and so did she. With a sigh, he gave in.

"Fine. I'll get stitches."

Lisa smiled. "That's a good Jackson," she said, patting him on top of his hair like he was a dog.

Joe could barely suppress a laugh. The scene before him was just too funny.

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone likes this chapter! By the way, the man who attacked them had been stationed to watch Joe and is the same person who had called him, asking about where Lisa and Jackson where. I loved the little interchange between Lisa and Jackson at the end—it was so much fun to write. Next chapter soon!

Reviewers!

**Jesika** – Let's hope so! Thanks!

**be11011** – Thanks!

**Discord Marie** – Thanks! Maybe some time of romantic getaway—that or they'll just be left alone for a long time. Who knows!

**hidden-rose 15** – I was beginning to wonder if you had died. Just kidding. They should be able to settle down soon, but no promises because Jackson has a good deal of enemies. Thank you so much!

**blueyedtears **– Thanks! I couldn't resist!

**Windy Princess** – Thank you!

**Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness** – Thanks!


	28. Chapter Twentyseven

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Joe called 911 and two ambulances came—one for the body and the other for the protesting Jackson to be cared for in. He gave his statement to the police while Lisa dealt with the unruly Jackson who was still vehemently protesting against the stitches.

"I don't need stitches!" he insisted, even though he had previously given in to getting stitches.

"Do you have any really long needles?" Lisa asked the EMT standing beside her, waiting patiently to stitch Jackson up.

"What do you want one of those for?" the EMT asked, suspiciously.

"To shove it up his ass and try to knock some sense into his thick head," Lisa said with a polite smile to Jackson.

"Yes, I do. And after you finish, you can go ahead and just shove it up your ass," said Lisa to Bob and Mary Ann Taylor after the explosion at the Lux Atlantic.

Jackson narrowed his eyes and Lisa pretended to not know why.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you do that. I can stitch him up, though," said the EMT, wondering what the hell was going on between the two.

"Jackson?" Lisa asked sweetly.

"What?" he mumbled, trying his best not to snap at her.

"Stitches now or should I find a needle?"

"Stitches," he said, relenting again and the EMT moved to clean his wound and stitch it up.

"You know I hate you sometimes," Jackson said, glaring at Lisa who was smiling brightly. "Like now!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Aww, I love you too. If you're good, the nice EMT might give you a popsicle," she said, letting his pain-induced comment fly over her head.

"Leese?" Joe said, sticking his head in the ambulance. "The police want to speak to you."

"Behave," Lisa told Jackson, before jumping down from the ambulance.

Jackson shot her a dark look, still clenching his teeth. He looked like a lunatic, similar to how he had looked before tossing Lisa down the flight of stairs.

_"You're pathetic," Lisa said to him and he shot her a menacing, evil Jackson look before flipping her over the rail and down the stairs._

"Miss Reisert?" asked a police officer, notepad at the ready.

"Yes," she said, pleasantly. "How can I help you?"

"Would you mind tell me what happened inside?" he asked, jerking his head towards the house.

"We came back from the airport and I went upstairs to go to sleep. I was unable to sleep and I heard voices downstairs. I came downstairs, called out to my dad and before I could reply, there was a knife at my throat. Jackson came flying into the hallway and attacked the man, getting hurt in the process. At some point my dad grabbed a gun and shot the man twice."

"Thank you. Now who is Jackson?"

"Jackson is my fiancée. He's being treated in that ambulance," she informed the officer, pointing towards Jackson's ambulance.

He nodded his talks and headed over to talk to Jackson.

"How are you holding up?" Joe asked, concerned as he came over to speak with her.

"Good. Jackson's being a difficult pain in the ass though."

"Not a surprise," said Joe. It seemed to fit Jackson's character and personality. "By the way, Jackson asked me if I wouldn't object to you marrying him."

"When was this?" asked Lisa suspiciously. This was news to her.

"Not long after you disappeared. He called me and I said I wasn't sure yet. He understood. But after tonight, I'm sure."

"Sure of what?"

"Sure that Jackson loves you and you love him. I want you to marry him. He'll take good care of you," admitted Joe with a sigh.

"Thanks, daddy!" she cried as she hugged Joe.

"No problem, sweetheart. Now go and deal with him," he said with a smile.

Lisa bounced over to the ambulance and climbed inside. A sour-faced Jackson sat on the stretcher, EMT nowhere in sight. His dulled blue eyes lit up when he noticed her.

"Did you behave?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, and I still didn't get a popsicle," said Jackson grumpily. He knew that Lisa had only been joking, but he enjoyed playing along with her.

"Aww, poor baby. I'll make it up to you," she whispered as she sat down on his lap and began to kiss him.

Jackson smirked as best he could with the kissing and lay back on the stretcher. Lisa rested upon him before he rolled over on top of her and deepened the kiss.

"Hey! Get a room!" called the EMT, shooing the happy couple from her ambulance.

"Dad said yes!" remarked Lisa as her and Jackson exited the ambulance, disappointed. Jackson raised a questioning eyebrow. "We can get married."

"When do you want to be married?" he asked, pulling her close to him. Lisa was going to be legally his.

"As soon as possible. I just want to be able to have my parents and Cynthia attend."

"Not a problem, Leese," Jackson said before attacking her with his lips and tongue, amid the crowd of police officers and EMTs.

"Let's go," she whispered when he broke the kiss and they carefully slipped inside the house and crept up the stairs to Lisa's bedroom.

Lisa shivered slightly and Jackson whispered in her ear, "No evil memories, Leese."

She looked deep into his icy blue eyes, which had softened, and quickly forgot the nightmare that had kept her awake. Roberts was dead and could torment her no longer. Besides, Jackson was with her.

Author's Notes:

Just a quick chapter! Next chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**be11011 **– Thanks!

**hidden-rose15** – Thanks!

**Sarah** – Thanks! That's no problem, I understand completely.

**Discord Marie** – Thanks! I'm working on it!

**Jesika –** I think that was my favorite line to write out of the whole story so far. Thanks!

**Moulin Rouge Addict** – Thanks!

**Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness** – Thanks!


	29. Chapter Twentyeight

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

Cynthia was manning the desk at the Lux Atlantic when two casually dressed people walked in, each with an arm around the other's waist. They looked familiar, yet she couldn't figure out who they were until the woman spoke to her.

"Cynthia! Hi!" called the woman, cheerfully, curly hair bouncing with each step she took.

"Lisa?" Cynthia asked in amazement. How was that possible? Lisa had been killed in the explosion.

But there stood Lisa Reisert, dressed in jeans and a nice top, wrapped in the arms of Jackson Rippner, who was also dressed in jeans and was wearing a plain tee shirt. They looked different than when Cynthia had last seen them. Then again, the last time she had seen them, they were dead and lying in the rubble of the conference room.

"That's me! Guess what?" Lisa said, not picking up on her friend's confused look.

"You're alive!"

"Leese, chill. She's in shock," Jackson whispered to Lisa as he pulled her back to his chest.

"Cynthia, the explosion was real, but luckily we weren't killed. We had been planning on faking our deaths, but it didn't work. Someone got to us first," Lisa explained to the redhead, whose eyes grew wider with each word.

"Why did you tell me?" asked Cynthia.

"I couldn't because we were on the run. They knew we were alive and were hunting us. We managed to escape them in Texas. We flew back last night, after having the hits on us removed."

"Wow. That's crazy. Do you still want to have a job here? That is, if they haven't replaced you already and still want you…"

"I'm not sure yet, Cynthia. But let me tell you my news," she said, smile wide upon her face. "Jackson and I are getting married!"

The coffee cup that Cynthia had been holding in her hand clattered to the floor. Lisa, a workaholic, wasn't sure she wanted her job back and she was getting married to a man who had tried to kill her! What was she thinking? Did she have a memory lapse or something? How do you forgive someone like Jackson after what he's done? The stories about the red eye flight from hell had convinced Cynthia to either not piss strangers off or to stay far away from Jackson Rippner. Unfortunately, she had been unable to avoid the semi-charming young man.

"What? When?" she asked, disappearing under the desk to grab her coffee cup. Luckily, it had been empty when she dropped it.

"We're getting married. As for the day, I'm not sure yet. Really soon though."

"Well, congratulations, Leese," said Cynthia with a smile. She might not like Jackson but Lisa seemed happy. She couldn't tell Lisa that she thought she was insane for marrying him.

"Thanks."

"It was nice to see you again, Cynthia," said Jackson politely.

"Yeah, let me know what day the wedding is," she said with a half-smile.

"Will do."

"Bye, Cynthia!" called Lisa as Jackson pulled her towards the door and Cynthia waved to her friend.

* * *

"Where do you want the wedding to be?" Jackson asked. It was strange that he could go from managing assassinations to helping plan his own wedding in less than a day. 

"How about outdoors? After all, we live in Miami," suggested Lisa.

"True. Now, do you want to find a house first or plan the wedding?"

"House. I don't want to stay at my dad's any longer than we have to. There's too many memories," she said, shaking her head sadly.

"Not a problem. Let's go house-hunting," said Jackson steering the silver Beamer towards the waterfront, where the best homes were. He wanted Lisa to have the best home that he could afford—and there were not many homes that he could not afford.

They drove around for at least an hour, looking for sale signs. Some of the houses were nice, yet each time Jackson pointed one out to Lisa, she did not seem particularly enthusiastic. He was not about to buy a house that she did not like.

"Where should we look next?" Jackson asked, disappointed that the waterfront search had yielded no homes to their liking.

"Um, how about near my dad's?" suggested Lisa. She liked the idea of being near her father, but what would Jackson think?

"A neighborhood would be nice," he said, nodding in agreement and Lisa let out a sigh of relief.

For the next hour, Jackson drove around the neighborhood that Joe lived in, before turning down Blossom Palms Lane. They had seen several nice homes, but none were to Lisa's liking. This was getting exhausting.

"There!" called Lisa excitedly, pointing out her window to a house set a little ways back from the street.

Jackson stopped the car and shifted in his seat to see the house she was talking about. Outside the window was the home situated across the street from Joe's, the house Jackson had parked in front of many times while watching Lisa. He looked at her curiously, wondering why she had picked that house.

"You sure, Leese?" he questioned, carefully watching her reaction. "You want this house?"

"Well…" she said, sounding slightly unsure.

"Look you're right—they're not going to be happy…" Lisa said to Cynthia on the phone on the plane.

"Do you want this house? Yes or no."

"Yes," she admitted. For some reason she felt drawn to this home.

"Okay," Jackson said, shutting off the BMW's engine. He hopped out of the car and opened Lisa's door.

Lisa and Jackson walked down the driveway to the front door. The sign staked in the yard proclaimed an open house, which would save them time and allow Lisa to see if this was the house she really wanted. If she liked it, Jackson was prepared to make an offer to buy it.

Jackson knocked on the door and it swung open. Suspicious, Jackson's hand reached towards the KA-BAR on his hip. This was just too odd for his liking.

"Hello!" cried a peppy blonde who popped around the corner from nowhere. Jackson and Lisa jumped. Lisa's hand on top of his was the only thing that kept him from unsheathing the knife. "Do you want a tour?"

"Sure," said Lisa, putting on a brave face that masked how rattled she was.

"Great! Are you new to the area?"

"Um no. I've lived in Miami for a while. As a matter of fact, my dad lives across the street," Lisa said politely.

"Really? That's cool! Now, this here is the living room…"

Jackson and Lisa tuned out the woman's running commentary as they wandered around the home. It was a nice house and built in a similar fashion to that of Joe's house—only on a larger and more expensive scale. It was upscale and seemed to suit them well.

"Leese?" Jackson asked after they had seen the entire house. Personally, he liked it, but it was Lisa's opinion that mattered more than his. He wanted her to be happy.

"I like it. What about you?" she said, turning to face him.

"I'd like to make an offer," Jackson said, sending a charming smile to the blonde whose face lit up at the prospect of a buyer.

* * *

"Dad? Dad!" called Lisa, running into the house excited after Jackson unlocked the door. She didn't even bother to ask him how or why he had a key to her dad's house. 

No reply.

"His car's here, Leese," Jackson told her after peeking out the door to check.

Lisa nodded and picked up her ever-present field hockey stick while Jackson drew the glittering blade from its sheath. They glanced at each agreeing on a plan with a look, and split up. Jackson headed upstairs while Lisa scoured the bottom level, both searching for either Joe or signs of a struggle.

The phone ran in the den while Lisa was searching and she jumped in surprise.

"Hello?" she answered the phone, voice trembling slightly.

"Listen up, Miss Reisert. We have daddy dearest. Tell Rippner to give himself up or responsible for the death of Joe Reisert and quite possibly you," said a voice, harsh yet undeniably happy.

"How do I know he's safe?"

"You won't," said the man before killing the line.

Lisa collapsed to the floor, sobbing, the phone in one hand and her field hockey stick held loosely in the other. Jackson rushed into the room, sheathed the knife and pulled her onto his lap. He had heard the phone ring and Lisa fall onto the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, voice conveying his concern as he held her close to comfort her.

"He—he has my dad."

"Who, Leese?"

"What?" asked Jackson, staring blankly at the phone Lisa had placed in his hand.

"You know what. My dad. Make the call. Your part of the deal," she replied.

Her tear-filled eyes met Jackson's clear blue eyes and she uttered a single word, "Roberts."

Jackson looked like he had either been slapped or jabbed in the throat with a pen. He would kill Roberts! The bloody bastard had died by Jackson's own hands! Or had he? Could Lisa have been mistaken in her identification?

One look at Lisa and he knew she was not wrong. Roberts was alive.

"What does he want?" he asked calmly. He had to keep his head if Roberts was going to be thwarted this time.

"You," she whispered, clinging tightly to him. "He wants you or he'll kill my dad and possibly me."

"He won't. I'll make sure of it."

Jackson's words reassured her and calmed her frazzle nerves slightly. Jackson would fix things. He would make everything better. Roberts would lose to him again.

What the fuck was Roberts thinking? What made him think that he could come back and torment Lisa? After what he had done to her… Roberts would die a painful and slow death. Jackson would make sure of it. He had not been nearly careful enough the first time around. He had stabbed the crap out of him but, like Jackson, Roberts was not easy to kill. Had Lisa not been so upset, would things have been different?

No, he still would have been distracted. Roberts still would have come back.

It was a lose-lose situation, but this time around, Jackson was playing to win. He refused to let the Reiserts be hurt because of him.

* * *

Roberts smiled as he hung up the phone. He turned to face Joe, his captive. 

"Jackson won't fall into your trap. He's too smart for that," said Joe. He may dislike him most of the time, but he had to admit the younger man was smart.

"He will because I trained him well. He was a good dog once, and he will be again."

"You're not going to hurt Lisa," insisted Joe. Jackson would see to that. At least he hoped so for her sake.

"You're right. I'm not going to hurt her. Jackson is, just like he did his own parents. Jackson's going to kill your daughter, Mr. Reisert," said Roberts, extremely pleased with himself.

Joe was pissed. There was no way in hell that Roberts was going to kill his daughter. Jackson would make sure of that. Jackson would save Lisa. He loved Lisa. He would stop this mad man.

He was trusting Jackson with Lisa's life as well as his own.

Jackson Rippner had better not fail this time. If he did, they would all be dead.

* * *

"Jackson, what are we doing to do? I don't want to lose you or dad. What are we going to do?" sobbed Lisa. 

"Leese, everything's going to be fine. I promise," Jackson said, cupping her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes.

He knew what Roberts was trying to do. With Joe and Jackson out of the way, Lisa would be at his mercy. Roberts would not let Joe go alive any more than he would leave Jackson alive. He knew the way his half-brother's twisted mind worked.

"Please, don't leave me. He's watching us. I'm afraid, Jackson. I'm afraid of what he'll do."

"He won't touch you again, Leese," Jackson swore, voice going uncomfortably cold. "I'll kill him first."

"Don't leave me," she pleaded, clinging tighter to him.

"We'll both come back. Besides, I still have to steal you," Jackson smirked before wiping away her tears and kissing her.

Lisa relaxed and all of her worries disappeared. She was lost in Jackson's passion-filled kiss. Which of course what he had planned.

When he broke the kiss, a moan of protest sounded from Lisa's throat. She had not wanted the kiss to end. She locked her legs around his waist as he moved to stand. He stood up to leave, but Lisa was hanging all over him and he could not leave. Jackson pushed her up against a wall.

"Leese," he rasped. "As much as I want to stay with you, I don't have much time until Roberts kills your dad. Do you really want that to happen?"

"No, but I don't want to lose you," she whispered, her fear for Jackson and her father clearly showing in her voice.

"I'll be back. I'm not going to leave you. I love you, Leese," he reassured her again.

"I love you too, Jackson. Hurry back," she said and released her grip on Jackson as he gave her a quick kiss that left her hungry for more. Jackson sure knew how to thrill her and tease her.

"Keep the field hockey stick and a gun near you," he warned, stepping away from her slowly.

"I will," Lisa promised. She wasn't going to let Roberts get the better of her. She had fought him before and she could do it again.

"I'll come back for you," Jackson said with a trademark smirk before he left the house—and Lisa—behind.

"I still need you," said Jackson, replacing the airplane phone.

"You promised!" cried Lisa, upset and worried for her dad.

"And I'll keep that promise…" Jackson swore.

Lisa wanted to cry. If Jackson failed, she would be all alone and at the mercy of Roberts. Or Roberts would be at her mercy. But Jackson and her father would both be dead if Jackson failed.

She picked up the dropped field hockey stick from the floor. She replaced the telephone and pulled out a gun that her father kept hidden along with a wide variety of pens. Literally armed to the teeth with various weapons, Lisa slipped upstairs into her bedroom. She shed her shirt and buttoned up on of Jackson's. She breathed in the scent that was unique to Jackson and she could almost imagine he was there.

Feeling defeated, she wanted nothing more than to curl and hide under the soft pink spread and wait for Jackson's triumphant return with her father. Yet, she refused to do as she wished. She was going to have to protect herself against Roberts and she could not do that asleep.

* * *

Jackson drove to Robert's Miami address. It had not occurred to him to check Roberts' home for Lisa, because he knew his half-brother affinity for terror and that he enjoyed tormenting people in their own homes. Luckily for Jackson, he could not do that with Joe Reisert. Roberts would have to switch to plan B and take Joe to his home. 

The silver BMW halted in front of a modest, well kept home. Always keeping up appearance was Roberts' style. Do not let anyone see the monster you truly are.

Jackson jumped out of the Beamer and strode up to the house, his right hand resting on the trusty blade upon his hip. Clean and sharp. Ready to end Roberts' disgusting life.

"It'll all be over soon…" Jackson told Lisa on the plane, after she changed Keefe's room.

The front door was unlocked and Jackson silently slipped inside. He was a master at not being heard. This was all far too easy—too careless. Careless was not in Roberts' nature. Everything that Roberts did was deliberate.

"Jackson?" called Joe in surprise ad he caught sight of the dark haired man's back.

Jackson spun around at his voice and hurried to Joe's side. In a flash, the bonds keeping Joe Reisert captive were sliced through. He was free and Jackson pressed the car keys into his hands.

He had to get Joe out of the house before Roberts popped out of nowhere.

"Get in the car. I'll deal with Roberts," hissed Jackson, falling backwards into manager mode. There was no time for Joe to argue.

"Deal with me?" came Robert's voice, followed by a loud chuckle. "No dear, despicable half-brother. _I'm_ going to deal with you."

"Go!" Jackson ordered, shoving Joe towards the door. He would never forgive himself if Joe or Lisa died because of him.

Shots ripped through the air and a few bullets struck Jackson, knocking him down to the floor. He lay on his back, arms and legs splayed at odd angles, his breathing rough, raspy, and ragged. Blood seeped down his tee shirt and on to the fancy tile floor. This was it. He was going to die at Roberts' hands, not at Lisa's side when he was older.

"Leese…" he whispered urgently, glaring at Joe, indicating that he had to go protect her. "Leese!"

Protect Lisa at any cost. He had to protect her…

Jackson's angered blue eyes fluttered closed and all he could see was her face in his memories.

Author's Notes:

A nice, long chapter for everyone because it took me two days to update. Sorry to leave you with a cliffie!

Reviewers!

**Sarah** – Yeah, that should prove to be interesting… Thanks!

**Laer4572** – That's okay. Nope, he's like Jackson—hard to kill. Thanks!

**Jesika **– Thanks!

**be11011** – Thanks!

**Coneflower Adams** – Thanks! It was fun to have a light piece with them.

**RaNdOmGiRl** – Thank you so much!

**Discord Marie** – Thanks!


	30. Chapter Twentynine

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

Lisa heard a key turn in the lock and she jumped up from her dad's cozy chair and ran silently into the entrance hall, field hockey stick in hand. The door opened and she swung the field hockey stick, prepared to bring it down upon the head of whoever stepped through the door. But mid-swing she realized that it was none other than her dad and she let the field hockey stick clatter to the floor as she hugged him.

"Lisa! Thank god you're okay!" he cried, hugging her tightly.

"Dad! He didn't hurt you did he?" she said, looking her dad up and down. He looked no worse for the wear unless you counted the mark on his forehead.

"No, he didn't."

Lisa suddenly noticed that something was odd. Someone was missing…

"Jackson! Where is he!" she exclaimed, eyes wide and searching for him.

"Leese," said Joe softly, steering her towards the living room, where she would be able to sit down. "About Jackson…"

"No…" she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. He could not lose to Roberts! Not her Jackson!

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. He was shot trying to save me. I'm not sure how many times he was fired upon, but his only concern was you. His last words were your name."

"Not Jackson!" she cried, breaking free from her dad and racing barefoot outside. She ran to Jackson's car and searched for him. She called and called his name, praying that he would pop out of somewhere that he was hiding and that it was all a joke.

No such luck. Lisa finally collapsed in the front yard, crying, knowing that Jackson was not coming back this time.

"I'm not really sure," Lisa replied to a question posed by the nice woman who liked Dr. Phil.

How did everything go so wrong? They had been happy, about to be married and in the process of buying a house. He was no longer a manager and she was his. Now any future they had was destroyed because Roberts would not die. She would kill him. She would ruthlessly take his life for destroying hers and killing Jackson. She was going to take a page out of Jackson's book and become a manager.

Lisa was going to find a way to kill Roberts. He needed to be eradicated from this earth.

* * *

Roberts laughed as he watched Lisa race around on the monitors, her upset voice crying out for her lost lover through the stereo speakers. He was enjoying watching Lisa suffer. He enjoyed pain.

"Do you hear her? You hear your bitch, Jackson? She's crying for you!" spat Roberts, turning around in his chair to glare at the body on the floor.

A groan sounded from Jackson as he shifted every so slightly. His body ached all over and his hand flew instinctively towards his knife, only to find the blade missing from its sheath.

"Looking for this?" Roberts asked, smiling as he twirled the 12-inch KA-BAR in front of Jackson's face. "I'm not stupid, Rippner."

Jackson glared at him and slowly sat up, leaning against a wall for support.

"Surprised to be alive? I'd say I did a number on you, you little worthless piece of shit," sneered Roberts.

"You are one sick son of a bitch," rasped Jackson.

"Takes one to know one. Now tell me, do you miss her? What do you miss most about her? Do you miss fucking her?"

Jackson leapt on Roberts, despite his weakened state and Roberts easily overpowered the smaller man and pressed his own knife to his throat. "Stupid move, Jackson. Stupid, stupid."

"You leave Lisa alone."

"Or what? You'll hurt me? Look at you. You can barely sit up straight. You're lucky I didn't just kill you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because," grinned Roberts. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Go fuck yourself, Roberts," hissed Jackson through gritted teeth. He may be down for the count but he was not going to be a good dog like Roberts wanted him to be. He was not going to make things any easier for his half-brother because he was injured. As a matter of fact, he was prepared to make things worse.

"Do you want me to pump some real bullets into you this time?" Roberts questioned, resting a hand on his gun.

Jackson glared at Roberts as he leaned back against the wall. Damn him! He had not shot him with bullets on purpose! He had been shot with some sort of blanks, which were meant to wound him, not kill him. Bastard!

"I'll take that as no. Now look at the monitors. See how pathetic she is? Do you see her crying for you? And she hasn't even seen a body yet," taunted Roberts, glad to have a hold over his half-brother again. He loved being in control and his favorite person to torment had always been Jackson. If his actions could in any way, hurt Jackson, he was in seventh heaven.

"What do you want from me?" rasped Jackson, resorting to the old holding his hand over his throat, even though he did not need to. All it did was ease the fiery pain in his throat.

"Finally, you catch on! I need you to do a job for me, Rippner."

"The answer's 'no'."

Roberts lowered his face towards the injured Jackson and aimed his gun point-blank at Jackson's forehead. He was done with playing games. He could always kill Jackson and make Lisa's death look like he did it. No one ever needed to find his body. They could always assume that he ran away after murdering Lisa.

"Fine," said Roberts, clicking a bullet into position, ready to fire. "I'll tell Lisa you said 'hi' before going to hell."

"Not if you go there first," hissed Jackson as he slammed his head into Roberts, using a head butt to stun his half-brother. Jackson grabbed the knife back and tossed the gun far away. He was a lousy shot and the gun was no use to him. The knife evened out the odds as he pressed the blade to Roberts' throat.

"It's a shame you have to be such a fighter," chuckled Roberts. "Tell me, how much do you think your bitch will fight me?"

Jackson went to slice Roberts' throat but a heavy object slammed into the back of his head, knocking him out. Roberts tossed Jackson's limp body off him and checked to make sure the dark haired man was still alive. He hated to admit it, but he needed Jackson alive. Jackson needed to be alive to witness Lisa Reisert's death. Robert's wanted to destroy him from the inside out and killing Lisa was the way to do it. Having Jackson killed the Rippners years before had not achieved his goal. It only made Jackson distrustful and emotionless. He had not been destroyed.

* * *

"Lisa, come inside," Joe pleaded as he sat down beside his daughter. He hated seeing her upset.

"No. I'm staying here until he comes home," insisted Lisa, tears streaming down her face. "He promised that he'd come back. He never breaks his promises."

"Leese…"

_"And you? What about you? Are you alright?" Joe asked on the phone while Lisa was heading to check on her flight departure._

"No! Leave me alone!" she cried, brushing his comforting hand from her shoulder. "Leave me alone!"

Jackson was not dead. He was simply delayed. She refused to believe he was dead. She had been wrong before and until she saw a body, Jackson was alive. He had to be alive.

Her heart ached for Jackson and she longed for him to be at her side.

Lisa closed her eyes and curled up in the grass as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Time passed with excruciating slowness. After the first night of sleeping outside, Lisa had woken up to find a suit jacket covering her, which she assumed Jackson or her father had placed upon her in the night. She went inside and dressed for the day in a pair of black slacks, high heels, one of Jackson's dress shirts and his jacket completed the ensemble.

Cynthia had been surprised to see her at the hotel, where she convinced her boss that she was indeed alive and wanted her job back. She threw herself wholeheartedly into her work, becoming a workaholic once more. She could either work herself into exhaustion or spend all of her time waiting and worrying about Jackson.

Lisa would stumble home late every night, after driving Jackson's Beamer to and from the hotel. She would collapse somewhere on the first floor. Some nights she slept in the entrance hall by the door, knowing that Jackson would have to almost step on her if he was sneaking in. Others she slept in the living room. Once or twice she made it upstairs to her room and fell asleep on top of the sheets, praying that when she awoke, she would be under the sheets and Jackson would be lying beside her, watching her sleep.

The weeks passed and she received no signs or news of or from Jackson. He had disappeared, like he had promised not to.

Every day was harder than the one before. Especially a little while after the first month.

Lisa had gone to the doctor for a routine check-up and her doctor informed her that she was pregnant. Lisa had passed out and a frantic Joe had been sitting beside her when she woke up.

She knew that she was carrying Jackson's child, yet she had to wonder if their child would ever meet his father. Would Jackson return to her or was he truly dead?

Each day her anger towards Roberts grew. He was responsible for Jackson's disappearance. He was the reason why her child would be fatherless. When he came for her, she would kill him.

* * *

Lisa arrived home from work early one day and noticed a strange car parked nearby. She was immediately suspicious. Quietly, she closed the BMW's door and slid a gun from her purse as she headed to the front door. The door was unlocked and not shut all the way, yielding to Lisa's soft touch.

She aimed the gun in front of her, prepared to shoot. She was not going to be caught off guard. Footsteps sounded upstairs and she slipped up the stairs. Lisa was frightened. Who was in her house? Had Roberts finally come to kill her?

In her room, hiding a camera in her wall, was Roberts.

"Hey!" she shouted, catching his attention as she fired off five shots. The bullets knocked him to the ground and she grabbed her field hockey stick and beat him with it as he tried to move, trying to go for his gun. He managed to knock her down, still moving after being hit repetitively and held her down by pressing on her throat.

Lisa tried to scream as she struggled for her life. Somehow, she managed to grab a knife from his belt and slashed at him. Roberts howled in pain and fell backwards, unpinning Lisa who sprang to her knees. She gripped the knife tightly and stabbed at him.

"This is for Jackson!" she screamed and his infuriating laughter filled her ears. "You killed him!"

"Oh, he's not dead. I wanted him to see what I was gonna do to you first…" rasped Jackson, holding his hand over the wound caused by the monster pen.

"Rippner ain't dead. But I'm sure he wishes he was…" whispered Roberts as he began to die for real this time.

"Yes he is! You killed him! You bastard! He was supposed to come back! We were supposed to have a normal life!"

"You'll never find him…" he chuckled as he closed his eyes one last time and Lisa stopped stabbing him.

The knife clattered to the floor and Lisa curled up in a ball a few feet from the body, making sure that he was dead. Roberts could not come back. She would not let him come back. Not after everything that he had done.

His words still disturbed her. What did he mean that Jackson was not dead? Was Roberts keeping him somewhere? Is that he meant with his final words? Was Jackson unable to come back for her? What had Roberts done to him?

Lisa found herself wishing that she had interrogated him before killing him, but she knew that he would have killed her instead. She would never learn what she needed from him.

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone likes this chapter! We'll find out what happened to Jackson and where he is next chapter. Enjoy!

Reviewers!

**Laer4572 **– I can't help it! Thanks!

**marthfan1102 **– Thanks!

**hidden-rose15** – A lot of stuff was crammed into the last chapter. A lot was smushed into this one as well. Thanks!

**Dave-The-Laugh's-New-Hotness** – Nope, he's still alive. He's not necessarily the same Jackson, but he's alive. Thanks!

**Jesika **– Thanks! Sorry about the cliffie.

**be11011** – Correct! Thanks for the review! I enjoyed reading it!

**showmethehobbit** – Homework is evil. He's alive, but that's all I'm saying at this point.

**Coneflower Adams** – Thanks! I always try to work quotes into the chapters, but sometimes I can't think of any. Thanks!


	31. Chapter Thirty

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Thirty**

"Lisa? What happened?" cried Joe in surprise when he returned home and found her still huddled in the same spot and Roberts' dead body on the floor.

Lisa looked up at her father and found herself telling him the whole story. She started from when Jackson began sending her gifts and all the way through Roberts' attack, crying as she explained what he had done to her. Joe listened without saying a word, carefully taking in the horrors she experienced and the comfort that Jackson had brought to her and the safety.

"Roberts said he was alive, dad. He said Jackson was alive," Lisa sobbed as her tale winded down.

"Honey, I'm not sure that you can trust his word. He was a killer."

"But what if he's right? What if he did something to Jackson? What if Jackson is alive? Where is he and why hasn't he come back?"

So many unanswered questions. Her head was full of questions and scenarios and each was far worse than the previous. Was it possible that after all this time that Jackson was alive and unable to get to her? Was he injured and unable to fight? The possibilities were endless.

"Leese, I know that you are upset, but you have to start facing the fact that Jackson is dead," Joe said softly, trying not to upset his already distraught daughter.

"I know that he probably is, but I don't want to give up on him," Lisa explained. Her head told her that Jackson was gone but her heart refused to give in.

"I know sweetie, I know. Now what do you say we call the police now on Roberts?" he said as he led her away from the body and downstairs.

Lisa nodded and insisted upon placing the call. She wanted to tell them what happened. Her father would gloss over the truth and she would tell the exact story.

The police arrived shortly, not surprised to be returning to the Reisert home. They had wondered why it had taken so long for another call. As they searched the house, they found out why. Cameras were everywhere, taping every move and every sound of the inhabitants.

"Miss Reisert?" questioned the police officer in charge, after examining the house. "Where you aware of the cameras and bugs in this house?"

"No," said Lisa, shaking her head.

"Is there a reason why anyone would plant such devices?"

"Not really. It's just me and my dad now that…" Lisa said, her voice trailing off.

"Now that what, Miss Reisert?" questioned the police officer, raising an eyebrow.

"Now that he," spat Lisa, pointing at Roberts' body as it was wheeled away. "Killed Jackson! He killed him!"

"Please, control yourself, miss," he said, holding her back from attacking the body. "I don't want to have you restrained."

"He killed him!" she sobbed, her eyes full of tears.

"Who did he kill?"

"Jackson! He killed Jackson!"

"Is Jackson your husband?" asked the officer. This woman was crazy. One second she was ready to kill someone and the next, she could not stop crying.

"No," Lisa said, shaking her head. "We were going to get married, but he killed him!"

"Miss, calm down! When did this happen?"

"A month and a half ago. Roberts shot him over and over again. Roberts murdered him and came after me!"

"Where's the body? Is there a body?"

"No. Roberts did something with it. I never even got to say good-bye…"

* * *

Jackson groaned as he finally woke up. His body ached and he could not think why that would be so. He could not remember the last time he was even awake.

He looked down and noticed all of the bullet holes that riddled his body and the scars. He felt drawn to one perfectly round hole in his stomach. There was a certain story attached to that one, he was sure of it, but he did not know what it was. He had clearly been through hell and back again.

If only he could remember…

Voices sounded outside the door, that he could see from the bed. He felt an urge to walk over to the door and press his ear against it, but when he went to move, his body refused. He was obviously still very weak from whatever he had just been through.

"He once was a ruthless killer…without a conscience…" said a happy voice that he recognized.

"You think…Reisert?" asked another voice.

"Of course!" laughed the happy voice and Jackson shivered inwardly at the inhuman sound. "He won't know her!"

Where they talking about him? Who wouldn't he know? He was a killer? That would explain the scars, but what had they done to him? What did they plan on doing?

"Awake…" said a new voice and the door creaked open.

Jackson's blue eyes darted to the faces of the two men who entered. One face was startlingly familiar. The other, he could not remember ever seeing.

"I see that you are awake," smiled the happy man.

His eyes narrowed and he refused to dignify the man with a response. Something told him that he would be pleased with the panicky questions that he wanted to ask. He felt the need to keep his mouth shut and observe this man.

"Can he speak?" the happy man asked the other man, who was wearing a white lab coat.

"Um, he should be able to…though the medication could have affected his throat," answered the doctor, clearly frightened of the larger man.

"Speak!" the happy man ordered Jackson.

Jackson shot him a dark look and rasped the first words that came to mind, "…steal you…"

The happy man smiled at his word choice. Clearly, the words had some meaning to him.

"Still has some memory, not much though, right?" the happy man said to the doctor.

"Correct, Roberts, as you requested…"

"Don't use names in front of him!" hissed the man called Roberts. "You want this to fail?"

"Of course not, sir!" squeaked the doctor as Roberts pinned him up against a wall in a fit of rage.

Jackson watched, slightly amused. This show of control seemed familiar—it felt like he had done something similar before. Only for a different purpose, possibly.

_A small cramped space; he could feel her trembling beneath his fingers as he gripped her throat. _

"Please…" she was begging him. "Just stop whoever's at my dad's house."

"Hey!" snapped Roberts, glaring at Jackson, breaking his thoughts.

"What?" he growled, hand reaching up to his throat in an effort to ease the pain. Non-use or an injury made it painful to speak. It was quite possibly a combination of the two.

"Stop thinking!"

"Make me," he challenged; though he did not know why. It felt normal to fight with this man and to aggravate him.

With an animalistic snarl, Roberts jumped towards Jackson, thoroughly intending the wipe the smirk from the younger man's face. Jackson saw him coming and as a reflex, rolled away, keeping Roberts from him. Roberts growled when he missed him, and Jackson head butted him, dazing the man before he squeezed his hands around his throat, cutting off all air.

The doctor rushed into the fray, prying Jackson's hands loose from Roberts' throat. Roberts could not help but smile as he rubbed his throat. Some things never changed.

"Behave," hissed Roberts. "I'd hate to tell my men to use force against you again."

"What do you want?" Jackson questioned, voice stronger and less raspy this time. He felt a rush of joy for ticking this man off. He enjoyed pain as much as this man had demonstrated that he did. Yet, he knew that there was something, somewhere, more important than messing with people's feelings.

"You to cooperate for once. You've been out longer than I expected and the job still needs to be finished."

"What job?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He did not want to work for this man.

"I need you to take care of a person at 9321 Blossom Palms Lane. Use whatever force necessary to take them out. You've got a week to recover and then one week to complete the job or I end your miserable life," explained Roberts.

"Why don't you just kill me now?"

"You'll see," chuckled Roberts as he left Jackson alone to ponder the job. The doctor followed Roberts silently, like a dog following his master.

_"He's a good dog—he responds only to his master's voice," Jackson said, referring to his associate._

Jackson slowly got up from the bed. He grimaced at the pain shooting through his body, but decided to work through it. It would eventually go away. Halting steps led him to the bathroom, where he paused in front of the mirror. Ice-cold blue eyes stared back at him under a curtain of long dark hair. He could feel hands playing with his hair and a voice threatening to give him a haircut if he did not stop what he was doing.

'_18F HAS BOMB' was scrawled in soap upon the mirror._

Jackson placed his face in his hands. Why the hell could not he remember anything? What did Roberts have to do with this? Had he somehow screwed up his brain for revenge?

The hand soap container beckoned to him and he rubbed some onto his fingertips and reached up to write on the mirror, letting the memories in his fingers guide him, not knowing what he was writing until he had finished. Smiling, he stepped back to admire his handiwork.

I MAY HAVE TO STEAL YOU

Author's Notes:

Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter together! Just to clarify, the part with Jackson occurs about a week before Lisa killed Roberts. Enjoy!

Reviewers!

**Jesika** – Sorry about the cliffie! Thanks!

**Coneflower Adams** – They will, eventually. Thanks!

**The Phantess** – He's semi-okay. He doesn't know who he is, but he's alive. Thanks!

**be11011** – I've got the next chapter written out already. I was going to post yesterday, but my life didn't allow it. Thanks!

**hidden-rose15** – There should be no more smushed stuff. At least I hope so. Thanks!

**showmethehobbit **– I love the suspense! It's so much fun to write. Lisa's slowly giving up hope of finding Jackson alive. Thanks!

**Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness** – Thanks!

**NightMage** – Thanks!

**Captain Oblivious** – Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!


	32. Chapter Thirtyone

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Thirty-one**

By the end of the week, Jackson had healed better than anticipated. Roberts was pleased and he left instructions for him, before he disappeared to do surveillance. Jackson was left alone to wander the house, which was basically his prison. There was nothing that reminded him of his past—or at least nothing that he could see.

One day, after Roberts disappeared, he came across a secret room full of monitoring equipment and he knew that he had been in the room before. Tapes lined the walls without monitors with names such as 'Reisert living room', 'Reisert entrance hall', 'L. Reisert nightmares' and so on. All of the tapes included the name Reisert. Yet there was one tape that did not fit. It was labeled 'J. Rippner' and that name, like Reisert, was familiar.

Jackson found a VCR in the room and popped in the tape marked 'L. Reisert first night'. It had been one of the first tapes on the halls. He played it, becoming immersed in the tape, which followed a striking young woman. She was clearly distraught and extremely familiar. Her name was somewhere in his memory, but he could not remember it.

He watched her, studied her as she slept upon the grass, moaning and whimpering in her sleep. Once or twice, she muttered something but the microphone did not pick it up. The tape ended as someone placed a suit jacket on her sleeping form, covering her.

She spoke a single word then and the microphone finally picked it up.

"Jackson," she murmured.

In that instant, he knew that his name was Jackson. She had been crying for him in her sleep. Why would she do that? Why did he feel something indescribable very time he saw her?

_"Is it Jack for short?" she inquired about his name._

Her voice was in his head and he yearned to find her. Who was she and why did feel like he—like he loved her?

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in there!" called Roberts' thug, as he spied Jackson inside the monitor room. Jackson spun around to glare at him.

"Well, I'm in here. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm, um," began the thug.

Jackson smirked. This was far too easy to manipulate this man. "Good-bye," he said, cocking his head and waving at the stuttering thug.

The thug disappeared and Jackson's least favorite person—with the exception of Roberts—appeared in his place. Jackson was irked beyond belief and wanted to kill someone. He was so close to find out answers and unlocking his memory. If he could just not be interrupted for one goddamned second!

"You're to go out into the field. Now," ordered the doctor, clearly acting on Roberts' orders.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I don't want to. Now, get out of my sight before I kill you," he said with a slight smile upon his face.

"Sorry, but no. You see, I'm in charge here…"

"Really? Why don't you tell someone who cares?"

Thrown by Jackson's attitude, the doctor was at a loss for words. But as soon as Jackson's back turned, he found the courage to speak again.

"You should care. I wouldn't want the company breathing down my neck," said the doctor smugly and Jackson spun around to face him.

"The company? What the fuck would they do? Give me an extra shipment of pens?"

"It's not that kind of company. You screw up--it's your life that's over. You work for the company and they need a job finished. It's a simple hit. Even you couldn't screw this one up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" shot Jackson, grabbing the doctor by his throat, prepared to kill him.

"You've screwed up before—not that you'd remember it. Roberts took care of that as part of cleaning up your mess. It's a simple job. You go in, kill the person inside, and walk right back out."

"Where do I go?" Jackson asked, bored, as he released the doctor. It was clear that his question answering would have to wait. The sooner he did this 'job' the better.

"9321 Blossom Palms Lane. There's a car and directions—"

"I don't need directions," snapped Jackson, his patience gone. "Who do I kill?"

"Anyone in the house."

"Manner of death?"

"Whatever weapons you can find at the site or by your hands. Don't leave any prints," yelled the doctor at Jackson's retreating back.

* * *

Lisa wished that Jackson were there. It was not fair that they had been so cruel torn apart. He should be lying there beside her, talking to her, pestering her about eating, worried about how her job was affecting her, and just caring for her. Their child should not have to grow up without him. He should be born into a loving family with two parents. Jackson would have been a good father. But now he would never have that chance. Roberts had stolen his life and Lisa's happiness.

She had killed Roberts, but it had not brought Jackson back. Jackson could not come back. He was dead. He had to be after all of this time.

Lisa sighed and jumped slightly when her dad appeared in the doorway.

"Leese? You okay?" he questioned, eyes examining her.

"Fine. Just thinking," she told him and sent him a warning look that told him to not ask her if she were sure.

"I'm going out for a while. Do you think you'll be okay by yourself?"

"I'm be fine," she said, showing him the gun clutched in her right hand. "I can protect myself."

"Okay," Joe relented, turning to leave the room.

Since finding Roberts in the house, Lisa never went anywhere without a gun. Unlike Jackson, she was an excellent shot. She preferred to have a gun in her hand than a field hockey stick or a knife.

Not that she felt very safe without Jackson. He had been her protector since all the trouble started, and now, she was without him. He was more alert and he knew these people. Lisa did not and was more at risk.

It was only a matter of time before someone came to finish what was started.

* * *

Jackson pulled up in front of the house. He had been there before. He was positive of this information. Many times had he sat outside of this house, watching and waiting.

He slid out of the car and pulled a key from his back pocket. He did not know why the key he had found in his pocket would go to this house, but something inside told him that it would. Sure enough, the key fitted in the lock and door opened. Quietly, he stepped inside, careful not to make any sounds as he studied the layout.

He knew this house. He knew it inside and out as well as the inhabitants. Why, he did not know. He just knew that he did.

Upstairs, someone was walking across the floor and Jackson headed for the stairs, making his way towards them. He did not stop to get a knife in the kitchen, though he should have. He knew he could probably kill whoever it was in the house with his bare hands if he caught them unawares.

"In and out," he whispered to himself. He would kill the occupant of the house and get the hell out of there.

He followed the footsteps and entered a bedroom that was clearly a girl's room. Off the bedroom was a bathroom and someone with their back to him. Jackson seized his chance and grabbed the person from behind and dragged them into the bedroom. The woman in his grip squirmed, trying to kick him and smack him. So much for an easy job.

She bit down on his hand and he released her mouth, even though he knew he should keep it covered. She spun around to face him and he head butted her. She refused to pass out and smacked him hard across the face as she tried in vain to stay conscious. He wrapped his fingers around her throat as they struggled and her eyes flew open and focused on his.

"Jackson!" she gasped. "Can't…breathe…!"

Jackson dropped her on the floor and backed away until he hit a wall. What had he done? What was he thinking?

Lisa crawled away from him and reached for the gun she had set on the edge of the bed. She gripped it tightly and aimed it at him, hands shaking. She shook her head at him in disbelief and he could not blame her. Finally, she broke down crying and the gun fell to the floor. She covered her face with her hands, trying to block him from her sight.

This could not be happening.

Jackson dropped to the floor beside her and pulled her onto his lap. She protested at first, smacking at him, but relaxed once she realized that he was not going to hurt her. He held her close.

"Leese," he whispered into her ear. "I'm here. I came back for you."

Her tear-streaked eyes looked up at him and she replied, "Why did you hurt me? Why?"

Jackson's face fell. He had hurt her, after promising not to. He had attacked her. He had violated her trust.

"I honestly didn't know who you were…" he said softly.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Jackson! I want the truth!" Lisa cried, struggling to break free of his embrace, but he held her tight. "Tell me the truth!"

"That is the truth. Roberts did something that screwed my memory. I didn't even know my own name, Leese."

"I thought you were dead."

"I know. I can't believe that I would forget you after everything… I swear that I never meant to hurt you," he said, playing with Lisa's hair. "How I can I ever make it up to you? I broke your trust…"

"Shut up," she said before kissing him.

Jackson was shocked at first and quickly returned the kiss once the initial shock wore off. She pressed her body up close to him and locked her legs around his waist. He slowly stood up and pressed her back against the wall. Lisa slid her arms from the jacket and Jackson stepped away from the wall and it dropped to the floor.

Lisa and Jackson slowly made their way around the room, discarding clothes as they went, before they finally made it to Lisa's bed and by then, they had forgotten all about the happenings of the day. All they could think of was their love for each other.

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone likes this chapter! Jackson and Lisa are back together! Yay! throws confetti Enjoy! Next chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**Gladys Bagg** – Thanks!

**Laer4572 **– Thanks!

**Jeskia** – Thanks!

**NightMage** –Thanks!

**Captain Oblivious** – Correct! Thanks for the review!

**Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness** – He's been keeping Jackson medicated and under his control. Otherwise, he would have killed Jackson by now for misbehaving. Jackson doesn't like to follow orders that much. Jackson will tell Lisa more about what happened later. Thanks!

**be11011** – Thanks! Yes, Roberts is dead. The part in the last chapter with Jackson occurred over a week before Lisa killed Jackson, over a month after his disappearance.

**Discord Marie** – Thanks for all the reviews! I try my best to update every day. Brain washing is low, even for Roberts. I think they would both like a chance to kill Roberts again, but sadly, he's dead. But his thugs aren't…


	33. Chapter Thirtytwo

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Thirty-two**

When Lisa woke up, she could have sworn that she was dreaming.

"Hi sleepyhead," called Jackson, blue eyes alert as he smirked at her from where he lay beside her.

"Jackson!" she cried in joy, crawling over closer to him, determined to make sure that he was real.

"Leese. My lovely, lovely Lisa."

"Do you remember…?" she started to ask, knowing that he had forgotten her. Not that she knew how he could have, because she had certainly never been able to forget him.

"Yes, I remember everything. Including what Roberts did to me. He was hoping that I would never know until long after I killed you," Jackson admitted to her softly. "He wanted to trick me into killing you, Leese. He kept me alive for that sick purpose."

"But dad saw him shoot you!" gasped Lisa in horror, trying her best to resist the urge to vomit.

"He shot me alright, but not with bullets. Some odd sort of blanks that did wound me were fired from the gun. He fixed me up later, after pissing me off and having a thug knock me out. He kept me drugged until last week, using something to block my memories of everything. I didn't even know _my own name_," spat Jackson in disgust.

"I killed Roberts," she told him quietly. "Two days ago."

Jackson nodded knowingly. It fit with the date of Roberts' disappearance from the house. He wished he could have been the one to end his blasted life.

"Now we're free, Leese," he whispered, comforting her.

"Jackson, I have something to tell you," Lisa whispered back, swallowing hard.

This could not be good news. Or could it?

"I'm pregnant," she whispered as she placed his hand beside hers on her flat stomach. "It's our child. Mine and yours."

Jackson smiled as he felt her stomach. It would only be a matter of time before Lisa would begin to show the child that she carried. "I'm going to be a dad?" he asked with unmasked delight.

"In about eight months," Lisa replied with a smile.

"We've got time to get married and buy a house then," Jackson said with a smile. "Do you want to handle the plans or should I?"

"You're the manager," Lisa teased, referring to his former line of work.

"So are you, miss manager of the Lux Atlantic."

"Hey!" she protested, fake smacking Jackson who growled at her and held her down, keeping her from swatting at him.

"Do you give up?" he questioned, eyebrows raised at her as she giggled.

"Never!" Lisa cried and retaliated with her best weapon at that moment—her lips. Jackson was powerless against her kisses.

"Lisa?" called Joe, rapping on the door. "Are you sleeping?"

Jackson and Lisa scrambled for clothes. Joe would want to come in and he could not see them like this. Once they were halfway dressed, Lisa opened the door.

"Sorry, I just woke up," she apologized for her state of dress, or rather undress—she was only wearing a shirt.

"Is there someone else in there?" Joe questioned, peering into the room, curious as always.

"Does Jackson count?" she asked as Jackson joined her at the bedroom door, standing her and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his bare chest.

"Jackson?" Joe croaked in amazement. "But…"

"Yes, Roberts shot me—with some fucked up blanks—before he drugged me and brainwashed me. He was going to have me kill Lisa," said Jackson softly, trying not be smart about the situation. "But I couldn't do it once I realized who she was."

"You attacked her?" cried Joe incredulously. So much for trusting Jackson with his daughter! This was stranger than finding out that he was alive rather than dead!

"Dad, he didn't hurt me. I fought him off and nearly shot him in shock. I didn't give him a chance to hurt me," Lisa explained quickly. What Jackson had done was not his fault. It was Roberts' fault and fortunately—or unfortunately as the case may be—he was dead.

Joe sighed. Nothing he said or did could break them apart. Roberts had tried by 'killing' Jackson and brainwashing him, but somehow the younger man had found his way back to her and had not hurt her. He could see the slight smile upon their faces as they held each other close. Plus, he knew that Lisa was more than a match for Jackson. She had proven it many times before.

"Mr. Reisert," said Jackson politely. "I hear you are going to be a grandfather."

"Yes and you're going to be a father. Tell me, Jackson, do you plan on marrying my daughter?" Joe said solemnly.

"Soon as possible. Probably once I get Lisa settled in her new home," he said with a sly smile.

"Jackson Rippner! Did you just say 'home'?" Lisa cried, spinning around to face him.

"It's ours. I called while you were sleeping," Jackson replied.

"When can we move?"

"As soon as you want. But we might want to buy some furniture first," he smirked and he thought that Lisa was seriously going to smack him.

"Where's this house? And when did you look at houses?" asked Joe, intervening.

"We looked the day that Jackson disappeared. We came home to tell you, but Roberts…" said Lisa sadly, her voice trailing off. Jackson held her closer, reminding her that he was there and that he had come back.

"Where is it?"

"Across the street," said Jackson, as he smiled at Lisa. "Lisa picked it out."

"Really?" Joe questioned excitedly. It would be great to have Lisa stay nearby where he could visit her and see the baby once it was born and above all, be able to keep an eye on Jackson.

"And yes dad, you're welcome to visit," offered Lisa and Jackson could not help but roll his eyes. Like Joe really needed an invitation to come and visit.

Lisa shot him a dirty, warning look, forbidding him to make any smart-ass comments. Since it was Lisa telling him not to speak, Jackson listened and resisted the temptation to open his mouth.

"When's the wedding then?" Joe wanted to know.

"Uh, Leese?" Jackson asked, relaying the question to her.

"Next week?" she suggested. "On the four month anniversary of our flight from hell?"

"Hey!" protested Jackson, pretending to be hurt.

"Suck it up!" she said, playfully swatting at him.

"Should I call Wendy?" Joe asked as he observed Lisa and Jackson's playful and hilarious antics.

"If you want to invite her to the wedding!" giggled Lisa as Jackson tickled her. "Don't tell her about the baby!"

"Suck it up? Did you tell me to suck it up?" Jackson growled softly in her ear as he subjected her to a merciless tickle torture as soon as her dad left the room.

"Yes!"

"Do you give up?" he questioned.

"I'll never surrender!" insisted Lisa amid her giggle fights.

"Then I'll just keep tickling," Jackson warned her as she squirmed and giggled in his arms.

"You'll never win!"

"Yes, I will."

"Only if I let you!" she laughed. She had his number when it came to winning.

"Try me," Jackson dared Lisa and she managed to stop laughing long enough to kiss him. Jackson stopped tickling her and just enjoyed holding her close and kissing her.

"I missed you," Lisa whispered, all traces of tickle-induced laughter gone.

"I missed you more."

There was no way Jackson could adequately explain how he had felt without her. Even when he had no memory of her, being separated from her left an ache in his heart. He was incomplete without her. Had he succeeded in killing her, he would have killed himself as well due to the pain that her death would leave.

But right now, life was good and way that it should be.

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone likes this chapter! I'll probably only post one more after this before I go on a trip for three days and I wouldn't be able to update until most likely Tuesday.

**Discord Marie** – Thanks so much!

**Jesika** – Thanks!

**Laer4572 **– I wrote it that way on purpose, to add to the suspense. Glad to know that it worked! He didn't know who she was until she spoke to him. Then his memories came flooding back. Thanks!

**be11011** – Thanks! Jackson's memory is completely back now. Most of it came back when he nearly strangled Lisa. All the other odds and ends came together soon after.


	34. Chapter Thirtythree

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Thirty-three**

Wedding plans went off without a hitch once Jackson and Lisa decided to both handle the planning. Jackson made the phone calls--being the more persuasive of the two--once Lisa finished making decisions. The date was set and they had decided to hold the wedding at a nearby church and a reception at their new house. Lisa had yet to see their home, which Jackson had redecorated slightly without her knowledge. There was still plenty to be done, but he wanted the space to at least be livable.

He had also taken the liberty of buying Lisa a closet-full of clothes—including maternity clothes that she would need in the near future. All the clothes were tasteful and suited Lisa's style of dress.

The clothes were just one of the surprises Jackson had in store for her.

He had sent many hours debating over what to do and what she would like. He loved to spoil her because he could afford to after his line of work. If you needed a manager, you had plenty of money to spend, especially if you hired Jackson.

* * *

The day of the wedding dawned and Wendy Reisert and Cynthia kicked Jackson unceremoniously out of Joe Reisert's house. Joe joined Jackson outside as the women took over the house. They both shook their heads and crossed the street to Jackson's house, where they would spend the remainder of the time before the wedding.

"Nervous?" Joe asked Jackson. They had gotten closer over the last week. Much closer than either had originally thought.

"A little—okay a lot," admitted Jackson with a sigh. He was still working on expressing his feelings.

"Is this your first wedding?"

"Yeah, I'm a workaholic like Lisa. Only I am definitely retired now. Lisa doesn't know it yet, but she wanted me to quit and I was sick of my work."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Can you afford to do that?" he questioned.

"There's a reason that I didn't work for the Mafia. I got paid extremely well for my work."

_"Mafia?" guessed Lisa. _

"The money's shit," Jackson replied and Lisa looked at him strangely.

"I had to ask," said Joe.

"I understand," nodded Jackson. Joe had a right to worry about his daughter.

Jackson's cell phone rang, breaking the semi-awkward silence—the annoying contraption been insisted upon by Lisa—and he answered it.

"Rippner."

"Nice to hear your voice again, Jackson. I have a job for you," said a smooth voice over the phone. Jackson remembered him and had not worked for him since going to the company. The company had frowned upon freelance work.

"I'm sorry, but I'm no longer a manager," replied Jackson, his voice growing colder. "I can't help you."

"If you say so," was all the man said before hanging up.

Jackson cursed under his breath before pocketing the cell phone. This had not been the first call asking for him to do a job. He found it incredibly hard at times to refuse, but he had to get out of that line of work for the sake of Lisa and the baby. He would not have someone threaten his family because of his job.

* * *

Lisa slowly walked down the aisle with Joe. She was dressed in an elegant and simple white gown that was just long enough to touch the ground slightly. There were no frills, no trains to trip over, and no hideous bows. It fit her perfectly and Jackson smiled his approval. A few strands of her curly hair were held back by bobby pins and small flowers. Jackson longed to play with her hair. His own hair was shorter, close to the exact length it had been when he met her on the red eye. He had taken great pains to make sure to not let Lisa cut it.

Joe placed her hand in Jackson's and whispered, "Take good care of her."

Jackson nodded before leading her over to the pastor, who said a few words before having Lisa and Jackson say their vows.

"I, Jackson Rippner, take Lisa Reisert to be my lawfully wedded wife. I have loved you since I first spoke to you and I wasn't lying when I said I may have to steal you. You may have beaten me at my own game, but no pens, high heels, field hockey sticks, or bullets, will ever change how much I love you," said Jackson softly.

Lisa smiled brightly before saying her vows. "I, Lisa Reisert, take Jackson Rippner to be my lawfully wedded husband. We may have gotten off to a rocky start but the love I feel for you replaces all the trouble and pain. I will always love you with all my heart."

"By the power vested in me, I now declare you husband and wife. I am pleased to introduce everyone here today to Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Rippner. You may now kiss the bride," said the pastor.

Jackson pulled Lisa close to him and they kissed each other passionately, messing up each other's hair and leaving themselves breathless at the end.

"I love you, Leese," rasped Jackson, cupping her face in his hands.

"I love you, Jackson," she replied and they headed down the aisle to cheers from the three people in the audience.

Jackson and Lisa stepped outside the church and headed towards the rented white stretch limousine that they had not needed, but Jackson had ordered anyways. He went to open the door for Lisa when a muffled shot rang through the air and Jackson yanked her down. Lisa gasped in shock as she noticed a bullet hole in the side of the church at the same height that her head had previously been at seconds before.

"Dad! Get back inside!" Lisa cried in warning as Joe appeared in the doorway to see them off.

A bullet whizzed by and struck Joe in the chest, taking him down. Lisa screamed and moved to run to his side. Jackson grabbed her tightly and restrained her.

"No, Leese! They'll kill you!" hissed Jackson in her ear as she sobbed.

"What do we do?" she asked.

Before he could reply, his blasted cell phone rang and annoyed, he answered it snapping, "What?"

"Chill out, Rippner," said the man who had called earlier in the day.

"The answer's still no."

"What if I told you there was a sniper rifle aimed at your wife's pretty head?"

"Are you threatening me?" questioned Jackson, as he pulled Lisa closer to him. No one ever threatened him and got away with it.

"You could say so. I need a manager and I need someone with your skills."

"I'm retired!" yelled Jackson. Why couldn't these people get it?

"Should I give the order to blow her brains out, Jackson? Do you want to lose her so soon after working so hard to get her? Do you really want to bury your wife on her wedding day?" questioned the man, knowing that he had Jackson trapped.

"Leese, run for the Beamer. There's a gun in the glove compartment. Use it. If I don't make it to the car, drive like hell away from here," he whispered in her ear after being careful to cover the phone. "Okay?"

Lisa nodded and Jackson pulled her up from the ground and followed her to the silver car, blocking her body slightly as they ran. He was taking a huge risk with their lives but he would not be sucked back into his old job. He would protect her from his past and create a new, safe future.

Shots flew around them and Jackson shoved Lisa into the passenger side before sliding across the hood to the other side and jumping in. The engine roared to life as he started it. Lisa grabbed the gun from the glove compartment and Jackson prepared to burn some rubber.

"Fuck you!" hissed Jackson, voice raspy from the mad dash, into his phone.

"You seem to have forgotten the people inside the church. Including the wounded Joe Reisert. You can't save them unless you agree to the job."

Jackson considered the options and he could hear Lisa's silent plea to save her father, mother and best friend. Without hesitation, he said, "I'll do it. Now let them go. If any of them die, the hit will be on you."

"Now, how hard was that?" questioned the man sarcastically.

"Extremely. Now tell me about the job."

"It's a rather simple assassination. Make sure that the target dies or else your lovely wife will. A folder will be at your home," said Jackson's new boss as he hung up.

"I know what you mean. Usually when things are going perfectly, you're back on track, everything's going to plan and then one day—out of nowhere—somebody forgets to bolt the engine to the wing," said Jackson with a slight grin.

An ambulance pulled up and EMTs rushed into the church. Lisa and Jackson followed them, leaving the safety of the BMW to check on Joe.

"Lisa!" cried Wendy when they entered the church, where she hugged Lisa. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lisa nodded. "How's dad?"

"He's okay. I still don't know how he got shot."

"They were shooting at Jackson and me. Dad was shot because of us. Someone wants Jackson to do a job and they shot dad to make a point," Lisa explained, using what she had heard during the phone call.

"Everyone's okay," Wendy reassured her daughter.

"Jeez, Leese. Can you ever do anything normal?" asked Cynthia.

"I guess not," smiled Lisa. Nothing would ever be 'normal' again with Jackson in her life. Not that she minded.

"Leese, go with your dad," said Jackson, rushing up to her. "Now."

Lisa followed the stretcher to the ambulance and climbed inside as Jackson reassured her that he would see them at the hospital. Wendy and Cynthia followed the ambulance in their cars. Jackson jumped in the Beamer and sped off to the house, swinging by to grab new clothes for both him and Lisa and to pick up the folder that had been left for him.

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! There was no way that Jackson and Lisa could have a normal wedding. It just would not fit. Next chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**Laer4572** – Thanks for the review! My trip was awesome! I came back with some good ideas and I have converted my cousin into a die-hard Red Eye fan. I'm enjoying these fluffy moments.

**Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness** – Thank you so much!

**Jeskia** – Thanks!

**be11011** – Thanks! I'm planning on sequel whenever this story ends.

**Discord Marie** – Thanks for the review! Maybe they are a little too happy, but I was particularly happy when I wrote that, so it's possible that my emotions influenced it.

**Shawcross Gal** – Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! Jackson used the 'suck it up' line in the movie and I liked the idea of Lisa throwing it back at him and then him tickling her.

**Imshi** – Thanks!

**Captain Oblivious** – Good question… Thanks!

**showmethehobbit** – Thanks!

**Julia Reis** – Thank you so much!

**blueyedtears** – School is evil! PSAT was even worse. Thanks for the review!


	35. Chapter Thirtyfour

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Thirty-four**

Jackson flipped absentmindedly through the folder as the Beamer roared down the road leading to the hospital. He did not want to do this job. He wanted out of this line of work.

Jackson parked near the entrance and grabbed the bag of clothes and the folder. He checked to make sure he had his KA-BAR before locking the silver car. He was expecting company during his visit—the kind of company that one would not want to see—and he was going to be prepared.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist at the front desk when Jackson walked in.

"Yes, I'm looking for Joe Reisert. He was brought in by ambulance with a gunshot wound," said Jackson trying his best to remain calm. It was—after all—his fault that Joe had been shot.

The receptionist hit a few keys and checked her computer. "I'm not seeing anyone by that name," she said, shaking her head.

"I need to find him. My wife's with him—maybe you've seen her—she came over on the ambulance from our wedding. He's her dad. I have to find them!" insisted Jackson, nearly yelling. He was very close to the edge.

"Sir, there is no one by that name. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Fuck," cursed Jackson as his phone rang. "Rippner!"

"I'm assuming you have the folder," said a smooth voice. His new boss. Oh joy to the bloody world.

"What do you want from me?"

"I need you back in the game, Jackson. I need your help. I'm prepared to do whatever I need to do in order to convince you to join me."

"Where are they?" he hissed. He did not like being used.

"Somewhere you'll never find them. Don't worry. Joe Reisert's being treated and your wife is only slightly paranoid at the moment because you aren't there. They are free right now, but I can change that. Do you want me to change that?" reported his boss.

"No."

"Look at the damn folder then," ordered the man.

Jackson reluctantly pulled the folder from the bag he carried. He opened it and flipped through it, more carefully this time. It was obvious that this man was not going to let Jackson get away without doing the job.

"High-profile," Jackson commented. "Don't you know my record?"

"Of course, but she can't stop you. All I need is a simple, tragic accident. You plan it and my guys carry it out. You're strictly hands off."

"What if I don't help you?" Jackson questioned, though he knew very well what would happen. Lisa and Joe would both die if he did not help this man. He was being used to manage an assassination. He was being managed to manage a job.

"Don't give me that crap, Rippner. You know what'll happen. Now are you going to help me or should I go get your wife so you can listen to her die?"

"Have someone blow up the plane. It's the easiest way to kill them," replied Jackson without a second thought. He was in manager mode again and he was not going to fail. "You can use a bomb—just have someone sneak it in and place it before take-off. Influence the sweeper to ignore it and problem solved."

_"…Life goes on…" said Jackson, holding the phone out to Lisa as she woke up from her head butt._

"Good. They're in room 157. Joe just got sent to surgery," reported the man before hanging up on Jackson.

Bastard.

Jackson raced towards the room and decided to not tell Lisa what had just happened. He could not tell her that he was going back to his job. It seemed that his old life was not ready to let go of him and he could not bring himself to tell her that.

"Jackson!" cried Lisa as she launched herself at him when he entered the room. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine. How's Joe?" Jackson said stiffly as he pulled Lisa close to him.

"Jackson? What's going on?" she questioned as her fingertips brushed against the knife on his hip. Why was he carrying a blade? Lisa looked up at him and noticed that he seemed agitated and on edge. "Don't lie."

"I just helped kill someone," he grimaced. He had wanted out for a long time before that Keefe fiasco and now his job would not let go of him. It was always just one more job—one final job—but it never ended. It had to end now.

"Why would you do that?" croaked Lisa in shock, trying to back away from him.

"I did before he could kill you. He knew where you were and I didn't. I couldn't protect you without doing the job. I couldn't let him kill you," Jackson whispered softly as his fingers traced her face.

"Are you free now?"

Jackson let out a small snort of laughter. "I'll never be free, Leese. They'll always be after me."

Lisa nodded. Jackson was right. Life would never be easy for them. There would always be an enemy or a boss after him. He would have to protect them everyday of their lives. They could not live on the run. They would need a plan that allowed them to be safe in case anyone ever attacked. Danger would be a part of their lives but Lisa did not care. They stood a better chance united than apart.

"I don't care," she whispered, laying her head upon his chest. "We'll face them together."

They stood there in each other's arms for a long time while they waited for Joe's return. Hours later, he was wheeled back into the room, asleep yet in a stable condition. The Rippners relaxed.

When Joe Reisert awoke twenty minutes later, Lisa was sitting on Jackson's lap and they both occupied the chair beside the bed. He smiled slightly at the sight of them.

"Lisa, Jackson," he said quietly and two pairs of eyes snapped to him.

"Dad! How are you?" asked Lisa, concerned about his well being.

"I've been better," joked Joe.

"I'm so sorry," apologized Jackson, his blue eyes looking down at the ground. "It's all my fault.

"You didn't shoot me, Jackson. It's not your fault," said Joe even though he knew that not too long ago he would have been eager to blame the dark-haired manager. But now that he knew Jackson better, he could not bring himself to blame him.

"I might as well have," Jackson muttered sourly.

Lisa smacked him across the face. "Stop it. We've been over this already. Stop blaming yourself. How could you have stopped it? How could you have known? If you're so worried about it, then next time throw yourself in front of the goddamn bullet! When you die, I'll just explain to everyone that you had a death wish. Sound like a plan?" snapped a moody Lisa. She was sick of his bullshit about the shooting.

Lisa's words stung as much as her slap. Why was he beating himself up so badly? After all, everyone was alive. Did he have a death wish? Why couldn't he let the issue rest?

* * *

"Lisa, why don't you and Jackson head home for a while? You can stop by in the morning. I'll be fine until then," suggested Joe as he noticed an exhausted Lisa slumped on Jackson an hour later.

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked sleepily. It felt strange to be the one asking her dad that question, but it was a nice change.

"Yes. Now go on home."

"Bye, dad," she muttered as she closed her eyes in sleep. It had been a long day.

Jackson carefully picked her up along with the bag. He laid a gun down beside Joe, and said, "Be careful, Joe."

"Same to you, Jackson. Take good care of her," said Joe, gripping the gun.

"I will. We'll stop by tomorrow."

"Bye," called Joe as Jackson nodded in acknowledgement and left the room.

Jackson carried the sleeping Lisa through the hospital and into the parking lot. No one bothered him and he was grateful for it. He did not want to put Lisa at risk because of fighting someone.

He carefully slipped Lisa inside the passenger's side of the BMW. She stirred slightly, but Jackson's soft, reassuring voice convinced her to stay asleep. Jackson buckled her seatbelt and allowed his hand to rest upon her stomach. It was hard to imagine life growing inside of her.

Rough hands grabbed Jackson from behind, yanking him from the car and Lisa. He slammed the lock button inside the door with his hand and harshly kicked the door shut, protecting Lisa. There was no way in hell he was going to let Lisa be hurt.

"Think you're smart, don't you Rippner?" hissed a voice in his ear as Jackson fought against his unseen enemy, every step made taking him farther away from the car and Lisa.

"I think you need to leave us alone," Jackson shot back, making a grab for his knife.

"It's a shame you couldn't just do the job. I suppose I should wake Mrs. Rippner up so she can watch."

"Leave her out of this!" ordered Jackson, struggling harder, trying to gain an edge that he could use to knock his opponent down. The blade was just out of his reach.

"You drug her into this, remember? It's too late, Rippner. Say good-bye," whispered the man as he slammed Jackson into the ground and cracked him over the head with a gun. Jackson fought to stay conscious, but it was too hard.

"Leese…" he rasped as everything went black.

Lisa shot awake, as the door slammed shut. She blinked several times before peering out the window. She could see Jackson fighting with someone and he appeared to be loosing. When he was thrown to the ground she knew that it was all over. Jackson was going to die right in front of her unless she helped him.

Instinctively, Lisa grabbed the gun from the glove compartment and threw open the door without a regard for her own safety after freeing herself from the seatbelt. She stepped outside and fired three shots into the man who attacked Jackson. She never said a word or felt a drop of remorse for what she had done. All that mattered was Jackson.

Keeping the gun held tightly in her hand, Lisa dropped to the ground beside Jackson. She turned him over, shifting him until his face was visible. His vibrant blue eyes were closed and blood streaked down his face and a blood-caked bump was forming on his head amid the long, dark hair.

"You've got to fight it, Jackson," Lisa whispered to him, praying that he would regain consciousness. "Don't give up yet."

"Awe, it's a little, lost bitch and Rippner," taunted a voice from behind her and Lisa felt a strong hand yank her up by her hair. "Whatever shall I do?"

"Let go of me or I will kill you," hissed Lisa through clenched teeth. She was exhausted and stressed out. She was not going to take this shit.

"I highly doubt you could kill me," laughed the man but stopped once the gun was in his face.

Knowing that the man was distracted, Lisa seized her chance and fired the gun, shooting him in the head. He dropped to the ground, dead as a doornail and Lisa stumbled back to Jackson.

Jackson groaned as Lisa tried to lift him from the ground and to the Beamer. She sighed heavily as she realized that she was not going to be able to move Jackson. She was not strong enough to move him carefully. She did not want to drag him across the parking lot and risk hurting him. But they could not stay there safely.

Regretfully leaving Jackson, Lisa jumped to her feet and ran back to the car and drove it over as close to him as she could. Slowly, she managed to lift him into the backseat without adding to his injuries. Once he was inside, Lisa felt relieved as she slipped into the front seat and grabbed the keys that Jackson had abandoned. She was going to get them home and she was going to protect him as he had often protected her. If she could stay awake that was…

Author's Notes:

Sorry that it took me a while to update. I'm sick and I finally felt well enough to type this up. Hopefully it's not too crappy. Next chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**moment forever faded** – Thank you so much!

**be11011** – I fooled you? That's news to me! Thanks!

**Milz** – Thanks!

**Jesika** – I couldn't have said it better myself. Thanks!

**Captain Oblivious** – Very mean! But then again, these are assassins so they are pretty heartless. Thanks!

**Discord Marie** – Thank you! I was worried about how that would turn out.


	36. Chapter Thirtyfive

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Thirty-five**

"Gotta stay awoke," muttered Lisa, fighting the urge to sleep as she drove Jackson's car home.

She could not fall asleep. Not until she safely made it home with Jackson and saw to his wounds. He had always taken care of her and now she would repay the favor and take care of him.

Lisa jumped from the Beamer and raced to the front door of their new home. It was locked and there was a high-tech keypad beside it. It figured that Jackson would only have the best security system and have decided to turn it on when Lisa needed it off. Jackson had told her that it was shut off earlier when the reception was supposed to happen. Then he had apparently turned it back on before flying to hospital.

"Guess we're stuck out here," sighed Lisa and leaned on the car. She would normally go to her dad's, but she didn't have a key and it would be far too easy for someone to break into Joe's home. They were safer within the confines of the silver car. They would be fine as long as they stayed together and inside the car. Jackson had once told her that the BMW was bulletproof and with the doors locked no one could harm them. They would be safe.

But Jackson needed to be cared for. She had to see to his head wound and clean it.

Lisa grabbed the gun and the car keys. Sure enough, there was a key to Joe's house on the ring. She would slip inside and grab the first aid kit and then run back to Jackson. If anyone tried to mess with her, they would be sorry.

She darted across the street and quickly unlocked the front door and slipped inside the dark house. Wandering around, she found her way into the bathroom and removed the recently restocked first aid kit from its place. After locking the front door behind her, Lisa dashed back across the street and stopped dead in her track when she noticed two men removing Jackson from the silver car.

Shit.

"Hey!" Lisa yelled, dropping the first aid kit on the hard ground and gripping the gun with both hands. "Let go of him!"

"Awe, it's just so touching that you'd actually care for this lowlife piece of shit," said one of the men as he kicked Jackson harshly in the side.

Lisa winced and bit her lip. Couldn't they see that he was already hurt?

"I said to let him go! I won't hesitate to kill you!" Lisa called out in warning as she prepared to shoot the man who had dared to hurt Jackson in front of her.

"The bitch is probably a worse shot than Rippner—if that's even possible," the other man told his companion. He obviously did not think that Lisa would shoot them.

"Are you sure about that?" Lisa questioned before firing three rounds into the man who had hurt Jackson. He fell to the ground dead and Lisa whipped the smoking gun around to face the other man.

"You're crazy!" cried the man, looking down at his dead partner and then at Lisa who was trying not to get emotional. "Fucking insane!"

"You've got two choices: either put my husband down gently and get your sorry ass out of here or I will kill you."

The man dropped Jackson and took off. Lisa sighed deeply and lowered the gun. She was really sick of having to kill people. She bent down to the ground and cursed. The first aid kit had busted open when she dropped it and all the cleaning supplies had been ruined. The bottles of liquid were broken from holes caused by the concrete. Everything was drenched and dirty. There was no way now that she could clean Jackson's head wound.

Just her luck.

Lisa left the first aid kit in the street and tucked the gun into the waistband of the jeans she was wearing. She raced to Jackson's side and carefully placed him back inside the Beamer. He was still unconscious and Lisa wondered if he had fallen into a coma. She hoped that he was going to wake up soon. She was too exhausted to stay awake any longer to monitor him.

She crawled into the backseat with Jackson and pulled his head into her lap. She made sure to lock the car doors this time after replacing the key in the ignition. Lisa fell asleep watching the steady rise and fall of Jackson's chest—the only sign that he was still alive.

Jackson was going to be fine. He had to be fine. They were both going to be just fine.

* * *

His head fucking hurt. He could vaguely remember getting cracked over the head with a gun. But Lisa! Where was she? Was she hurt?

Jackson bolted upright, nearly slamming his already injured head into the low ceiling of the Beamer, as he jumped up—thinking he was still on the ground in the parking lot of the hospital. His sharp, yet worried blue eyes caught sight of it just in time and Jackson ducked. The last thing he needed was to hit his head again. A familiar whimper filled his ears and he spun around, blinking to adjust to the early morning light.

Lisa shifted uncomfortably on the seat beside him. Her eyes were closed and she was clearly distressed. Whether it was a nightmare or his disappearance, he could not tell. Jackson looked outside the window and noticed that the car was parked in the driveway of their home.

Reaching up into the front seat, Jackson pulled the keys from the ignition and unlocked the doors. He slid out of the backseat and hurried around to the other side to grab Lisa, stepping around the body in the driveway. She stirred slightly and clung onto him, apparently semi-aware of what was going on, as he picked her up and hurried to the front door.

Jackson had designed a new security system for their home himself and installed it. Nothing would get through his defenses and harm Lisa. He pressed his finger onto a keypad's fingerprint reader and then typed in a complex sequence on the keypad and unlocked the door with a key. He stepped inside and locked the series of locks on the front door before turning to attack another keypad and announcing himself for the voice recognition.

"Jackson Rippner," he said while typing at the keypad, disarming all devices inside the house and arming the outside ones.

Satisfied that no one could get in and they were not about to get hurt, Jackson carried Lisa upstairs and into their bedroom. He laid her down upon the bed and went into the closet to grab pjs for her and himself. When he returned, Lisa was awake and smiled at the sight of him.

"Nice nap?" Jackson questioned.

"It was okay," Lisa yawned, stretching. "How's your head?"

"Fine. I have a very hard head," Jackson said with a grin and Lisa rolled her eyes. It was very true. One well-placed head butt from Jackson and you were out and/or seeing pretty, colorful stars for quite some time.

"Need some help getting cleaned up?" Lisa offered, looking at his bloody head. If she cleaned the wound then she would know exactly how serious it was.

"Sure," he relented and headed into the large bathroom, Lisa at his heels.

"Sit," Lisa ordered Jackson. "Good dog."

"You're pushing it, Leese," growled Jackson as she found the brand new--and extremely full--first aid kit. He did not particularly enjoy being referred to as a dog.

"I can't help it," Lisa said with a smile as she attacked Jackson's head with a cotton swab.

Jackson flinched and tried to yank the swab from Lisa's hands. Lisa was faster and cleaned the wound thoroughly before relinquishing the dirty swab to him. Jackson stood up and pinned her to the wall and glared at her with his blue eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much that fucking hurt?" Jackson hissed.

"I'll make it up to you," Lisa whispered and kissed him.

* * *

Jackson woke before Lisa. He left her—his sleeping angel, his perfect wife, his Lisa—and walked into the kitchen. He lightly scratched his head and felt the bump from the gun. He was going to kill those bastards who had dared to jump him in the parking lot. That was if Lisa had not already done so.

Twenty minutes later, he returned to Lisa with her breakfast on a tray. The smell woke her and she looked quizzically at Jackson.

"It's not 3am is it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked from the scrambled eggs to Jackson.

_"…oh and scrambled eggs at 3am…" said Jackson while he told Lisa about her habits._

"No," replied Jackson. "But they are still your favorite, right?"

"Yes, they are. It's great that you know everything about me," she remarked and gave him a light kiss. It was great but it was still unnerving at times.

"Eat up," he said with a smile and Lisa hungrily ate up her scrambled eggs while Jackson smirked at her from the end of the bed.

"What?" Lisa questioned with a mouthful of half-eaten eggs.

"Nothing."

Lisa swallowed. "What's the plan for today?"

"Visit your dad and then come back here," Jackson said lazily.

"Hmm," she muttered and finished her breakfast. "Shower?"

Jackson smirked and headed into the bathroom after moving her now-empty tray.

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone likes this chapter. It was a pain in the ass. I now understand exactly how Jackson feels after Lisa stabbed him in the throat with a pen. My throat feels the same way and my voice sounds just like his—all raspy. Enjoy!

Reviewers!

**Juila.E.Gallagher** – Thanks! I was worried about this chapter. Hi Jesika—I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure until you said so. : )

**be11011** – Thanks!

**moment forever faded** – They've got issues and hopefully they will learn their lesson soon. These were just some low-level thugs that worked for Roberts—not anyone working for Jackson's new 'boss'. Thanks!

**showmethehobbit **– Nope, nothing is ever really going to be normal for Jackson and Lisa. Maybe the birth of their baby, but that's about it. Thanks!

**Coneflower Adams** – Thank you so much! Your review made my day!

**Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness** – Thanks!

**Shawcross Gal** – Yup, Jackson needs her help. Thanks!


	37. Chapter Thirtysix

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Thirty-six**

"How are you feeling today, dad?" Lisa questioned as her and Jackson entered the hospital room. Joe's eyes flew wide open at her voice.

"Much better. I can't wait to get out of this room and go home," said Joe, smiling at his daughter. "Did you make it home okay?"

Jackson and Lisa shared a worried look before facing Joe. They had discussed what to say beforehand.

"Yes, except for a small incident in the parking lot," Jackson spoke, his voice calm and his face expressionless. He had slipped back into manager mode. "Nothing that Lisa couldn't handle."

"Lisa?" questioned Joe in amazement.

"Yes, Lisa. She saved my ass in the parking lot. If she hadn't been there, well, let's just say I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Leese? What happened?"

"Jackson was attacked while helping me into the car. I woke up and they were about to kill him. So I shot them to save him. I helped Jackson into the car and took him home and tended to his head wound," Lisa told Joe, careful to leave out details. They had decided to tell him the truth but that did not mean he had to know all the details.

"How badly were you wounded?" Joe asked Jackson, surprised to hear of his injury. The younger man looked perfectly fine to his glasses-covered eyes.

"Bad enough to pass out," Jackson admitted and showed Joe the gradually fading bump upon his head—a reminder of last night's fight.

"Ouch. I'd say we're even now," joked Joe, referring to his healing bullet wound.

Lisa shot Jackson a warning look. Jackson and Joe got along fairly well, but Jackson was still known to make snarky comments. The last thing she needed to deal with was the two of them fighting because of some nasty comment Jackson made. She understood that it was part of Jackson's nature, but she still did not approve of it.

"Lisa! Jackson! What a pleasant surprise!" cried Wendy in joy as she entered the room, breaking Lisa's attention.

"Hi, mom," said Lisa as Wendy crushed her in a hug.

"Hey, sweetie, do you mind leaving the guys here and talking with me?" Wendy asked, looking her daughter straight in the eye.

"No, not at all," replied Lisa before slipping over to Jackson's side and giving him a little kiss. "Now be behave."

"If I'm a good dog—does that mean I'll get a treat?" inquired Jackson, raising an eyebrow at Lisa while smirking at her. He enjoyed the dog joking.

"We'll see."

"Come on, Leese," called Wendy and Jackson reluctantly released Lisa from his hold. He had grabbed her when she kissed him in an attempt to keep her from leaving right away. After the parking lot attack, Jackson worried about her safety though he would not admit it. He did not want to lose her.

"I'll be back," she whispered and followed Wendy out of the room.

Jackson sighed deeply and returned to talking with Joe.

* * *

"What's going on, mom?" Lisa questioned as they wandered down the stark-white hallways of the hospital. The smell of antiseptic filled the stuffy air.

"I'm just worried."

"About?"

"You and Jackson," sighed Wendy, unable to look at Lisa.

"Why would you be worried about us?" Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Wendy rarely showed her concern about Lisa. Wendy rarely showed concern about anything.

"I know that you are a good match, but I worry about how his job is affecting your lives. Leese, you couldn't even get through your wedding without problems! Are you really going to live like this everyday—wondering who might get hurt or killed by his job—or do you have something else in mind?"

"Mom, I love Jackson and his job was never part of my decision," said Lisa, shocked by her mother's words. Was Wendy questioning her sanity?

"It should have been. What happens if one day Jackson never comes back? Or you are attacked at home by yourself?"

"Mom, my life's in danger whether I'm with Jackson or not," said Lisa, trying to remain calm. What was her mother trying to get at? Did she want Lisa and Jackson to separate?

"Lisa, I think it would be safer if you disappeared for a while and thought things over. If Jackson loves you, then he'll understand," suggested Wendy, finally getting to her point. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"You think I'm crazy, don't you? You think that I made a mistake when I stuck with Jackson after everything. You think that I'm insane because I married him and am carrying his child!" cried Lisa, upset. How could her mom speak like this? How could she suggest that Lisa leave Jackson? If that did not say that her mother thought she was insane—then what did?

"What?" asked Wendy, caught off-guard by Lisa's last statement.

"You didn't know?"

"No," said Wendy, shaking her head. "I had no idea."

"I love him, mom. I'm not leaving him."

"It's okay. I guess I overreacted," apologized Wendy, still shocked that Lisa was pregnant.

Lisa nodded. She had been shocked when she had learned the news herself. But, she had begun to think that Jackson was dead when the doctor told her. Wendy knew that they were both alive and married so why was she surprised?

* * *

"Miss Reisert? I mean Mrs. Rippner," stuttered a man, waking Lisa up the following morning from her impromptu mid-morning nap at the hotel desk. She had been up most of the night worrying about her safety and Jackson's.

"Yes?" she said, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"There's someone here to see you," he said, jerking his head towards the direction of one of the meeting rooms. "He's requested a meeting with you."

"Have Cynthia watch the desk," Lisa muttered as she headed towards the room, high heels clicking against the tile floor. Who could want to speak with her? Jackson would have just snuck up behind her. And her father was still in the hospital.

Lisa entered the meeting room, feeling for the pen in her sleeve. She hoped that she would not need to fight someone at her work, but she was always prepared.

Inside the room sat a well-dressed man who Lisa could tell was wealthy and used to getting his way. Every strand of his light-colored hair was perfectly slicked back in place and he smiled at her, displaying straight, shinny white teeth. Lisa was instantly reminded of Jackson's boss back in Texas. This man looked like the type of man who could afford to throw good money away on assassinations and spend his extravagant free time organizing them.

"Lisa Rippner, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you," spoke the man, his voice smooth as the finest silk.

"Who are you?" questioned Lisa warily, starting to slide the pen into her palm discretely. She was not going to be caught unawares by this stranger. She could sense the danger emanating from him.

"A friend of your husband's. At least I hope to be. He would hate to have me as an enemy."

Lisa shivered. This was not a good meeting. She had a bad feeling about this man. He knew her and clearly knew Jackson. He left threats unspoken, which allowed the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach to worsen and she found herself unable to keep her breakfast down any longer. Lisa lunged towards the black wire wastepaper basket and began vomiting profusely into it.

"Mrs. Rippner," the man continued once Lisa was silent for a moment. "I'm not here to harm you. Trust me, if that were my intention, you would already be dead. Now I need you to listen to me."

"Who the hell are you?" Lisa questioned again, turning her head to glare openly at him from her position on the floor.

"I'm your husband's new boss. My name's not important. I have a message for Jackson though. Give him this envelope—no peeking—and tell him to call me. Everything is explained inside."

"What do I look like to you? A goddamn gopher?" snapped Lisa, refusing to take the envelope from his hand.

"No," replied the man, flicking a blade out and pressing it against a vein in her slender neck. "You like a person who should use their brain if they wish to live long enough to see their husband. Now take the damn envelope before I kill you."

Lisa swallowed hard and took the proffered envelope. The man smiled and the blade disappeared. He strode out of the meeting room without another word whilst Lisa returned to vomiting into the wastepaper basket. He was sickening and the unspoken threats he made disgusted her. She knew that he would have had no qualms with killing her and leaving her body as a message to Jackson.

She was sick of being threatened. Lisa finally understood why her mother worried so much about her and had tried to convince her to disappear. She could not even go to work for one day without her life being in danger. It was not Jackson's fault nor was it hers. It was the assholes that decided to ruin their lives. She could not help but wonder how much longer she could take the unneeded stress that hit men brought to her life.

"Lisa?" called Cynthia; her voice worried and surprised as the redhead stuck her head into the meeting room. "What's wrong?"

Lisa looked up from the remains of her breakfast and tried to smile at her friend. "Nothing. I just think that I'm going to have to give Jackson a call and yell at him."

"What for?"

"Several things—starting with my breakfast. I told him that it tasted funny," lied Lisa as she gestured towards the wastepaper basket.

"Do you want me to watch the desk?" offered Cynthia. "And give maintenance a call?"

"That'd be great," said Lisa with a sincere smile. It was great to have a good friend like Cynthia at her work. Cynthia never asked questions whereas other people would. She never felt the need to question Lisa ever since the red eye.

"Okay," said Cynthia as she left the meeting room and Lisa slipped her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Jackson's number.

"Rippner," answered Jackson lazily. He hated his cell phone but he always answered it because he knew that Lisa would have his head if she were calling him.

"Would you care to explain why your boss visited me at work today?" Lisa questioned, her tone conveying how upset and pissed off she was.

"My boss?" replied Jackson, clearly confused. Last time he had checked, he had no boss.

"Yes, Jackson! Your boss!" yelled Lisa, trying to keep her wacky emotions under control.

"Where are you, Leese? I'll come and get you," said Jackson, worried about her safety. If his boss was brave enough to approach Lisa and rattle her at work, there was no telling what he would do.

"In a meeting room at the hotel. Use my car."

"Why yours?"

"I doubt that he knows my car. It might help dispel tracking of us. I know that we're being watched," said Lisa, managing to think clearly.

Jackson's blue eyes widened in realization as he jumped into Lisa's car. His boss was up to something and the implications were not known and could not be good…

Author's Notes:

Sorry that I took so long to update. Hope everyone likes it! I'm going to try to update early in the morning when I get up.

Reviewers!

**Captain Oblivious** – I would too! It'd would awesome to have someone who knows everything that you like. Thanks for the review!

**Julia.E.Gallagher** – Yes they are! If Lisa couldn't shoot a gun—they'd be in deep shit. Thanks!

**Laer4572 **– Thanks! I'm getting better!

**be11011** – Thanks!


	38. Chapter Thirtyseven

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

Lisa lay crumbled in a heap upon the floor. The wastepaper basket was beside her as was the envelope. A pen was tightly gripped in her right hand. She was afraid that he might have decided to kill her and come back before Jackson came for her. A quick trust into the throat from the pen and she could run if he attacked her.

Footsteps soundly lightly on the carpet and Lisa's keen eyes noticed the black slacks and shoes. Her heartbeat quickened and her throat tightened in anticipation as the man came closer to her and bent down.

A hand touched her shoulder lightly and Lisa sprang into action. She slashed at the man's throat and he fell backwards in an attempt to avoid the pen. Lisa went after him again with the pen.

The pen was ripped from her grasp and her arms harshly pinned to the wall as she writhed in his strong hold. Worried blue eyes peeked at her from under a curtain of dark hair.

"Leese, it's okay… I'm here now…" whispered Jackson soothingly.

Lisa stopped struggling and collapsed into his arms, sobbing. "Jackson, I'm so sorry…" she cried.

"It's okay."

"I shouldn't have attacked you."

"I don't care. You were prepared and that's all that matters. Let's go home," he murmured into her sleek hair, lips pressed against her ear.

Lisa nodded before bending down to grab the troublesome envelope. Jackson pocketed it without a word and protectively wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Lisa locked her arm around him as well and she could feel the KA-BAR on his hip. She was used to him carrying the blade around and she had to admit that its presence made her feel safer.

Jackson led the way to a haphazardly parked car in front of the doors to the Lux Atlantic. Lisa rolled her eyes, knowing that it was a product of Jackson's insane driving skills. At least her car was not wrecked.

"What? Not impressed with my parking job?" Jackson questioned, noting Lisa's facial expression.

"Not really. After all, isn't there a reason for driver's ed?" Lisa quipped as she slid inside the car.

"Yes, but I must admit I never paid much attention in it."

"It shows."

Jackson smirked and hopped into the driver's seat as Lisa snapped her seatbelt into place. He clicked his in place as well before turning the key in the ignition and pressing the gas to head towards their home.

The car ride was silent and uneventful until they were on the highway.

That's when Lisa's modest car was sideswiped, knocking them into the concrete barrier on the highway. The grinding of metal against metal against concrete filled Jackson and Lisa's ears as Jackson tried in vain to slam into the SUV beside them that kept the small car pinned against the barrier.

"Fuck!" he cursed. This was not his day!

"Jackson!" screamed Lisa in fright. They were both going to die.

The SUV slipped away for a few seconds before slamming into the Rippners again. He turned his head and focused his cold blue-eyed gaze on the driver of the large SUV that was crushing them. It was clearly a hit man, sent to make Jackson and Lisa's death look like a tragic hit-and-run.

Part of Jackson wanted to give up and let the man crush them to death. The other part was kicking him. What the hell was he doing? Why wasn't he fighting? Didn't he want to get home with Lisa? Did he want them both to die?

Jackson floored the gas, zooming past the SUV and roughly jerked the wheel to his right, spinning the car into a head-on collision with the SUV. Jackson was thrown forward and the seatbelt burned him as well as the airbag that unfolded and pressed him back into the cloth seat.

The SUV pushed into him until the back of the car rammed into the back of another car. Jackson was breathing heavy, unable to get enough air into his lungs. He was bleeding from a cut on his forehead, from cracking against the window with the initial impact. He did not notice the SUV's driver exiting the battered vehicle and coming over to the car. Jackson turned his head to the left as the door was jerked open and glared at the man.

"Your boss says hi," smiled the hit man.

"Tell him to go to hell," Jackson replied with a smirk as he head-butted the hit man, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Jackson pulled the knife from its sheath and jabbed it into the airbag, causing it to pop and deflate. Satisfied at his handiwork, he hopped from his side of the car. He limped from the car to the other side, where Lisa was.

"Leese!" he called as he wretched the door open. She was slumped against the seat, her forehead resting on the airbag. Lisa was bleeding from the head and unconscious. Jackson's eyes were wide and he was close to panicking. What the hell had he been thinking?

With a deft swipe of his knife, Jackson sliced Lisa's airbag and seatbelt. He had a suspicious feeling that the car was going to blow soon. Carefully, he picked up Lisa and quickly limped to the outskirts of an already semi-formed crowd of on-lookers. Just as he turned to face the car, a fireball ripped through the scene and flames engulfed the wreckage.

Jackson smoothed her hair from her face, allowing him to view the large cut on her forehead. Blood throbbed from the cut.

He could not let Lisa die. He could feel her life slowly slipping away as he held her.

Jackson held his hand to her forehead in an effort to stop or slow the bleeding. Luckily the ambulance arrived at that moment and two EMTs rushed over to him.

"Sir, let us take her," one of them urged Jackson, trying to pry Lisa from his grasp.

Jackson glared at them warily, cradling Lisa closer to him. He did not trust EMTs. He hardly trusted anyone. But they were possibly the only people who could save Lisa.

"I'm not leaving her side," insisted Jackson and the EMTs hurried him towards the ambulance.

Lisa was pulled from his arms when he reached the shinny box on wheels. Jackson jumped inside and sat beside her on the stretcher, her cooling hand held tightly in his. EMTs attended to her, hooking her up to medical equipment and placing an oxygen mask over her face.

"Name?" an EMT questioned Jackson as he worked on examining Lisa. "What's your name?"

"Rippner," croaked Jackson, not taking his gaze off her for a split-second. "Jackson Rippner. That's Lisa."

"Your wife?"

"Yeah, my Lisa…" whispered Jackson, becoming distracted by thoughts of Lisa.

"Is there anyone who we should contact?"

Jackson snapped out of his memories and mumbled "Joe…Joe Reisert. Her dad. He needs to know…" All coherent thoughts had fled his mind when he noticed Lisa was hurt.

"She's crashing!" cried an EMT in alarm and Jackson froze in fear for the first time in his life.

The only person who mattered to him was dying before his eyes and it was entirely his fault.

Author's Notes:

Sorry if Jackson's acting OOC (and Lisa!). I wrote this very late at night and I haven't seen the movie since September so my grip on Jackson is slipping. I'm going to try harder to bring back the Jackson from the movie because he's being careless. Enjoy!

Reviewers!

**Julia.E.Gallagher** – Thanks!

**hidden-rose15** – It's okay that your reviews are rare! Thank you for pointing out that Jackson's been changing. I knew that some thing was wrong, so I'm going to work harder on Jackson's character returning to normal. Thanks so much for the review!

**Laer4572** – True, very true! She's fed up with running and fighting almost everyday. Thanks!


	39. Chapter Thirtyeight

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

The EMTs managed to stabilize Lisa until they reached the hospital. Lisa was then yanked from Jackson's grasp and wheeled away through the hallways. Jackson chased the stretcher but double doors blocked him after a short foot-chase.

Jackson pounded on the thick doors, demanding to be let in to find Lisa. He was sorely tempted to withdraw his knife and break the lock.

"Sir, the doctor will see you now," said a nurse from behind him.

Jackson spun around, blue eyes wild-looking and his lips pressed in an animalistic snarl. "I don't want to see any damn doctor! I need to get to my wife!"

"I'm sorry, but you cannot go in there," insisted the nurse, slightly thrown by Jackson's appearance. He was streaked in blood and looked like he had just made a passage through hell.

"You don't seem to understand that I need to get to my wife! She's dying!"

"You have to calm down," said the nurse before calling for assistance. Jackson was not thinking straight anymore and close to snapping like he had when Lisa stabbed him with the monster pen.

Three burly orderlies came over with a doctor and grabbed Jackson abruptly, restraining him while the doctor rolled up his sleeve and injected him with a drug. Jackson thrashed in their hold, cursing and enraged at being kept from Lisa.

How dare they sedate him? All he wanted was to be with Lisa.

The drug swiftly took affect and Jackson became extremely drowsy and was released by the men restraining him. A familiar face peered into his as the world went black and he hit the hard, cold floor.

* * *

"We did all that we could do, Mr. Reisert," Jackson heard a voice saying as he began to wake and his drug-addled brain started to function.

Could this man be talking about Lisa? Was she dead? No, not his Lisa. His Lisa was a fighter—she could not be dead. Could she?

"You gave it your best shot. That's all that matters," sighed Joe, somehow still calm.

"Let me know if he wakes up."

"Will do," agreed Joe and Jackson heard the doctor exit the room.

"Joe?" rasped Jackson, shifting around to face the older man. "Where's Lisa? Is she…?"

"Jackson! I was wondering when you'd wake up!" cried Joe pleasantly surprised that his son-in-law was awake. Maybe now he could finally get some answers as to what had happened.

"Lisa," snapped Jackson, not in the mood to chat. "What happened to Lisa?"

"Lisa's okay, Jackson. She's alive. She nearly died when she lost the baby though—too much bleeding…" explained Joe quietly and Jackson tuned him out in an attempt to process the information given to him.

Lisa had survived! But the baby—their baby—was gone. From what Joe said, it could have easily been Lisa who died. His boss had gotten too close to them. Jackson had been foolish and let his guard down. Now Lisa was injured and the baby lost.

It was entirely his fault.

Jackson yanked the envelope from his pocket and broke the seal, while Joe stared at him. He withdrew several sheets of white, typed paper and began to flip through the pages. He was not particularly interested in them but the damn envelope had started this mess and he intended to find out why.

_Rippner, _

I know how you hate working for me, but it is for your own good. Today was merely a warning shot. There are plenty of men vying for an opportunity to kill you and/or your lovely wife. Next time you might not survive.

I have another assignment for you. Look it over and let me know before I arrange another attack.

Jackson growled in disgust before he switched papers and scanned his new assignment.

You will need to leave the country and follow several people over a period of six months to a year and possibly plan an assassination or two. The following is…

"Shit," hissed Jackson, running a hand through his already messy dark hair. What the hell was his employer thinking? Did he honestly believe that Jackson would leave Lisa alone for such a long period of time after what just happened? Did he even have a choice?

His cell phone rang and Jackson answered it calmly, sliding into his charming tone. "Yeah?"

"Did you get my message?" questioned the smooth tone of his boss—the man responsible for their 'accident'.

"Yep, sadly yeah," was his reply. He would not give his boss the satisfaction of hearing his true feelings.

"Are you going to do the job?"

"Yes, but I'm not leaving Lisa," said Jackson sternly. He would not allow Lisa to be harmed again.

"I'm afraid that once again you have no choice. You have exactly one week before you must leave the country. Don't make me hunt you down, Rippner," threatened his boss.

Jackson sighed dejected. "Fine," he snapped and hung up. He did not care to know what else his boss had to say. He had more important things to worry about. Such as Lisa.

"What's going on?" questioned Joe.

"Just business," was Jackson's cocky reply. "Apparently I've got to leave town within a week or Lisa is going to have another accident."

"…whatever you do—that's your own business…" said Lisa while trying to figure out Jackson's job.

"Is this the same guy who shot me?"

"Yep."

"Can you do me a favor and kill the bastard?" Joe asked, completely sincere. No one hurt his family and got away with it. When Jackson hurt Lisa, Joe shot him.

"It will be my pleasure," replied Jackson with a wide smile as he got up from the bed he had woken up on. "Right now I've got to go find Lisa."

"Good luck with that!" snorted Joe as Jackson slipped out of the door.

Jackson wandered down to the nurses' station and smiled warmly at the petite blonde nurse standing beside the computer.

"Can I help you?" she questioned.

"Maybe. You see, I'm having trouble locating my wife. Her name is Lisa Rippner and she came in by ambulance. Do you know where she is?" Jackson said calmly, completely in manipulating, manager mode. Finding Lisa was a job now. No emotions could get in the way.

"What is the name again?"

"Lisa Rippner. R-I-P-P-N-E-R," said Jackson, delighted that someone was finally cooperating with him instead of sedating him.

"And you are?"

"Jackson Rippner—her husband."

"Okay, she's down the hallway to your left and through the double doors. She's heavily medicated at the moment."

"Thank you so much," purred Jackson, using the line he had used with a flight attendant upon the red eye flight and accompanied it with a fake smile that looked genuine.

He followed the directions and slipped past the doctors in the hallway. He entered the hallway blocked by double doors and wandered past some of the open curtains that marked off sections where beds could be pulled. When he found closed curtains, he peeked around them, blue eyes searching for Lisa. The fifth bed that he looked at contained Lisa, who was clad in a hospital gown and her eyes closed in sleep.

Jackson sat on the edge on the bed; her hand gripped lightly in his and he silently watched her sleep. He was relieved that he had found her and that she was clinging to life.

An hour later, her hand twitched in his and she moaned. Jackson jumped in surprise, nearly toppling from his precarious position upon the bed to the floor.

"Leese?" he called softly as her eyes flickered. His previous stance against emotions had disappeared entirely. "Leese?"

"Jackson…" she answered in a small voice as her eyes opened and she focused on her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"In the hospital."

"Are you sure?"

"No, we're in the goddamn Twilight Zone," snapped Jackson, his nasty side showing through. "Of course we're in the hospital."

"What's on your mind?" Lisa asked knowing that something was bothering him. He was usually only in a snappy mood and his temper volatile, when he was on the edge due to something.

Jackson sighed and told her, "I've got another job to do."

"When?"

"Next week. I have to leave the country so you'd better be able to take care of yourself. I'll be gone a long time."

"Jackson!" cried Lisa in surprise. "What the hell are you thinking? Did you hit your head in the car?"

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm doing it. He'll arrange another accident unless I comply. And this time he'll make sure that you die."

Lisa's jaw dropped and fear flooded her body. This could not be happening. Not to them—not now. Not after everything that they had been through. It just was not fair.

"How long will you be gone?" she questioned, voice cracking.

"Six months to a year," replied Jackson, sounding as if it were only a few hours. He had fallen back into manager mode to hide his true feelings.

Lisa wanted nothing more than to smack him hard across the face for being such an idiot and for acting like an asshole. She fought her anger down and calmly asked, "What's the job?"

"I don't know."

Lisa nodded. "Right. Bosses don't like to tell you what they needed ahead of time."

"This one doesn't."

"Well joy to the world for him!" snapped Lisa. She was sick of this lifestyle and the stress that Jackson's job and boss brought it. Most of all she was sick of Jackson's ever-changing attitude. He really needed to pick one side and stick with it for the sake of her sanity.

"Leese, I know you're upset…"

"You have no idea. Why don't you go run off and do your job now? Save us all some trouble?" Lisa suggested harshly.

"Lisa, you don't really mean that…" chuckled Jackson, trying to laugh it off as a joke.

"Yes I do."

Jackson was taken aback. Was Lisa that pissed off at him? What was going on? Where her female-driven emotions that out-of-whack?

"Get out, Jack," Lisa ordered.

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! It was troublesome and I hope it works out and makes sense.

Reviewers!

**hidden-rose15** – Yay! Thank you so much! No, I didn't actually write it out until after your review, but I had the plan for it in my head.

**showmethehobbit** – Thanks! Lisa's alive but she's pissed.

**be11011** – Thanks!

**Julia.E.Gallagher** – I'm evil, I know. Thanks for the review!


	40. Chapter Thirtynine

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

Jackson was surprised at Lisa's use of his name. She had not called him 'Jack' since his first return—shortly before Roberts kidnapped her. She only ever used his hated nickname when she was pissed and feeling brave. His right hand flew to her throat on an impulse.

"I dare you," hissed Lisa, not bothering to fight him. "Try it."

She knew that he would not strangle her. Not in a hospital. There were far too many people and a nurse could revive her when she started to die. Jackson would be arrested for assault if he tried to kill her. He was too smart to risk jail time—right?

Jackson pulled his hand from her throat, disgusted at himself. "I'm not stupid, Leese."

"I never said you were. Now get out," said Lisa coldly. She needed time away from Jackson to clear her head and gather her thoughts.

"I will get out but you have a right to know that I'm not the bad guy."

"Then what are you? You sure as hell aren't a knight in shinning armor," she snapped, glaring at him.

"If you're looking for someone to blame, then blame my boss. He's the reason behind the crash and the reason you lost the baby," Jackson snapped back, just as annoyed as Lisa. "You're luckily to even be alive."

"The baby is gone?" questioned Lisa, her demeanor beginning to change. "That can't be."

"Well, that's what I was told," said Jackson, standing up to leave before he changed his mind about strangling her despite the consequences.

"No," she whispered as tears came to her eyes and her defenses shattered, leaving her emotions exposed. "No."

"I never lie, Lisa. My boss arranged the crash in an attempt to injure or kill us. If I don't do the job then you will die in whatever accident he chooses next."

"Jackson," she whispered, hand darting to his, snagging his wrist as he turned to leave. "Don't go. I'm sorry for what I said before. I wasn't thinking."

"Ssh, Leese. It's not your fault. I was stupid and you were hurt because of me. It's better for us both if I leave," Jackson said, trying to calm her down and reason with her at the same time. As much as it pained him inside, he was compelled to speak the truth. His boss would leave her alone as long as Jackson cooperated and was a good dog. Cooperation insured Lisa's safety.

"No. You are not leaving," insisted Lisa, tugging harshly on his arm with renewed strength as she dug her fingernails into his skin. "I love you and I'm not letting you disappear."

Jackson sighed and pried her fingers from his wrist. "I have to go. I'll send your dad to talk to you."

"Jackson!" she cried after him as he pulled the curtain open and walked away.

He listened to her pitiful cries for his return as he headed back to Joe's room. He tried to remind himself that it was for her own good. If he left now, then she could have a chance at a normal—and safe—life. Lisa would be better off without him. He would miss her, but once the job was finished, he would return to her.

* * *

Damn him! How dare he leave her? Did he no longer love her? Or was he leaving because he did love her and wanted to protect her? Jackson was incredibly hard to read emotion-wise because he could change personalities at the drop of a hat. It was a handy talent for a manager on a job, but not handy when it came to her trying to understand him. Did he feel differently than he acted?

Could he say one thing and believe the total opposite?

After all, he had seemed hesitant to leave at first, before he strode out confidently. That made her want to believe that he had her best interests at heart and was doing this for her. It still hurt her to have him walk out on her. She wanted badly to chase after him and had she not been so injured, she would have been chasing him through the hospital.

Lisa was not about to give up on Jackson. She loved him too much to let him get away so easily.

* * *

Jackson could not believe that he was doing this. He was about to fly to another country and leave Lisa behind. Lisa was all that mattered to him and he had now purposefully left on bad terms in a misguided attempt to protect her. Having her pissed at him was not going to save her life.

He sighed as he absentmindedly threw his scant belongings into a suitcase after taking a shower. Before zipping up the suitcase, he grabbed a picture of a smiling Lisa and slipped it inside. He may not be able to bring her along, but he would not forget her. She would never be far from his mind.

Jackson called a taxi and was driven to the hospital. He had to say good-bye to Lisa.

He slipped into her curtain-partitioned room and smiled when he saw her sound asleep. She looked pained and Jackson wanted nothing more than to lie down on the tiny hospital bed beside her and comfort her. But he knew he had to leave before she woke or he would never leave and they would both die.

Jackson slid his jacket off and tucked a slip of paper in the pocket before covering Lisa with it. He bent down, kissed her, and whispered, "I love you, Leese. Good-bye."

She shifted slightly and he walked away quickly, regretting that he was sneaking away from her. He tried to remind himself that he had no choice.

* * *

The following day, Lisa woke to find Jackson's suit jacket covering her and she smiled brightly in anticipation. He had been there! Maybe he was sitting beside her in a chair, watching and waiting for her to wake!

No such luck.

Jackson was gone. Vanished—like he had promised to never do.

Lisa pulled the jacket on and slipped her hands into the pockets, where she felt a piece of paper. Intrigued, she removed it and examined it.

Leese,

By the time you read this, I will already be long gone. I'm sorry that things ended this way and I want you know that I never meant to hurt you. I love you and I will come back soon.

I advise you to not try to contact me by cell. You never know who might be listening. As for where I'm headed I leave this one clue:

Parliament

Jackson

Author's Notes:

It's a rough separation but Jackson's doing it to protect Lisa. That's why he left the note. Now she can follow him, without being expected to as long as she manages to convince everyone that she's pissed at Jackson.

Reviewers!

**hidden-rose15** - Thanks! They both aren't thinking straight but Lisa's not going to let him go so easily.

**LadyJaye** – Thanks! She's planning on tracking him down once she can leave the hospital.

**showmethehobbit **– Thanks! No, you can't. Not after everything that she's been through.

**Julia.E.Gallagher** – Thanks! Lisa and Jackson are both stressed out by everything happening and are acting odd because of it.

**be11011** – Thanks! She's was a little mean.


	41. Chapter Forty

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Forty**

Sly Jackson. Leaving her a clue that she would know the meaning behind. It was almost as if he wanted her to follow him. If he wanted her to be with him, then why had he already slipped away? Why not wait for her to be released?

"Mrs. Rippner, how are you feeling today?" questioned a kindly nurse as she stepped through the curtain, a clipboard in hand.

"Better. When do you think I can leave?"

"Mrs. Rippner, you nearly died yesterday when you miscarried. Your body has taken a beating and it will be at least several more days before you are well enough to be discharged."

"I need to get out of here—and fast. My husband's out of the country and I need to join him. It's hard to explain, but I need to leave," said Lisa, pleading with the nurse. Without Jackson, she was in constant danger.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't going anywhere any time soon," said the nurse with a sad smile as she took Lisa's vital statistics.

Lisa sighed dejected as the nurse left. There was no way she was wasting a few days in the hospital when she could be hunting Jackson down. Her heart and body ached for him and his reassuring presence and touch. She needed him and she would find him.

She just had to get out of this damn hospital bed first.

* * *

"Lisa, how…" began Joe as he pulled open the curtain into Lisa's section of the hospital. He was startled to find the bed empty and Lisa nowhere in sight.

A hastily scrawled note lay upon the bed. Joe picked it and recognized Lisa's curly handwriting.

_Gone to find Jackson. Don't worry about me._

Like he was not going to worry about her. She had just been admitted to a hospital! There was no way she should already have been released. And judging by the state of the 'room', she had not been released but rather escaped. Since when did Lisa turn into Jackson? He would expect this kind of behavior from his son-in-law but never from his daughter.

Joe crumpled the note into a ball and tossed it into a trashcan on his way to the nurses' station to raise the alarm about Lisa's disappearance.

* * *

Jackson's sad blue eyes carefully monitored the small group of men and women who were occupying a quiet table into the back of a high-class restaurant. His job was to follow two of the people currently chatting for a month and persuade them to join sides with his boss. Then he would move to another two and repeat the same process over again. And so on, until everyone in that group was a puppet of his boss. It was a fairly boring assignment.

He longed to be studying Lisa again. Not in a stalkerish manner, but rather in the manner he assumed one would study a loved one.

As the group stood up to leave, Jackson pulled on his coat, paid his check and slipped out the door into the chilly night air. He walked briskly down towards the foreign car thoughtfully provided by his boss. He unlocked the door and his eyes caught sight of an envelope on the front seat. He rolled his eyes and pursed his lips in disgust. He was extremely sick of getting communications from his boss. Jackson opened it and read the first sheet of paper.

_Rippner,_

_Cancel the job. A new one has popped up. Someone else will take over for you. Plan this assassination and carry it out. You fuck this one up like the Keefe assassination and you are in deep shit. It's show time. Can you handle the pressure?_

Jackson flipped pages and glanced briefly at the personal page, detailing some high-profile person traveling to Britain. This person was his new target. The next page contained flight information for an international flight landing in Heathrow in approximately two days' time. Scrawled on the page was '_out with a big bang'_.

Seems like he needed to blow up a plane upon landing.

* * *

"Flight 2025 is now boarding," said the loud speaker in Miami International Airport.

Lisa stopped at the flight board and was pleased to see that her flight was still on time. Smiling, she continued to the check-in line, wheeling her suitcase behind her. She kept glancing back over her shoulder, half-expecting Jackson to pop out of nowhere. But no suck luck.

"Next," called the attendant and Lisa stepped up to the counter. The line was short that day and she could not help but wonder why as she handed her ticket and id to the attendant. "Passport?"

"Oh, yeah," smiled Lisa before fishing it out of the inside pocket of Jackson's suit jacket—the only thing he left behind besides the BMW—and handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Have a safe flight, Mrs. Rippner."

"Thank you," said Lisa politely as she left the counter, heading towards the waiting area.

* * *

Jackson scanned the passenger list for flight 1055, double-checking that the target was still scheduled on that particular flight. All the plans were already in place and Jackson had coordinated the placement of a bomb with the help of an associate in Miami. Sneaking the bomb on had been easy enough and the detonation would be controlled by a timer that would automatically begin the countdown when the plane entered the sky.

Sure enough, the target was still on the list, but a new name had been added. And Jackson was suddenly very afraid and worried.

Written on his list was Lisa Rippner. _His _Lisa.

Lisa was scheduled on the flight that he had worked to plant a bomb on. She was on a plane that would be blown into bits soon after landing. Lisa was going to die and it would be his fault. How could he have been so stupid as to get roped into this job? What made him think that Lisa could ever safely join him in England?

He had to stop that bomb from going off.

* * *

Lisa's cell phone rang as she was boarding the plane. She answered it with a cheery, "Hello?"

"Leese," came Jackson's voice, sounding oddly relieved that she answered her phone. Lisa was immediately suspicious.

"Jackson! Well, this sure is a pleasant surprise."

"Don't get on that plane," he warned, trying to keep calm, yet panic still managed to settle into his voice. Usually he instilled panic in others.

"Well, it's a little late for that," said Lisa as she stowed her suitcase, using her high heels to her advantage. "I'm already on the plane."

"Get off the damn plane, Leese."

"Why?" questioned Lisa, annoyed, with her hands on her hips. The same man who had snuck away in the night after walking out on her was telling her what to do? What the hell was he thinking? "Give me one good reason why I should listen to you, Jackson."

"There is a bomb on the plane and if you stay on it—you'll die," sighed Jackson, clearly pained by what he knew.

"Who told you this?" demanded Lisa.

"I planned it."

"Why the hell are you planning to blow up a plane?" Lisa questioned, shocked and praying that Jackson was joking. "What did the plane ever do to you?"

"Very funny, Leese. My boss told me to do so."

"You're not joking, are you?" stated Lisa with a sigh, as the reality started to grip her and fear began to take residence in her voice. "What should I do?"

"Either get off that plane or you'll have to defuse a bomb without being found out."

"Jackson, they've locked the door," Lisa trembled as she noticed the only exit locked. "I'm trapped."

**Author's Notes:**

There's a lot going on in this chapter. Two days passed between Lisa's escape from the hospital and her boarding the plane, in case anyone was wondering. She hid in the house and finished recovering there. She feels fine now because she refuses to feel bad. Just to clarify things a bit.

Reviewers!

**be11011** – The clue meant that he was in England without coming out and saying it. Thanks for the review!

**moment forever faded** – Yes he is. Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy the story so much!

**Julia.E.Gallagher** – Thanks!


	42. Chapter Fortyone

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Forty-one**

This could not be happening.

It was all a dream. A really bad dream. Any moment now he was going to wake up and Lisa was going to be fine. She was not trapped aboard the plane he had planted a bomb on. She was at home in Miami, resting and recovering from the car accident.

"Jackson?" she asked, her voice quivering. "What am I going to do?"

Nope, it was not a dream. It was real and Lisa was going to die if he could not help her.

"Leese," Jackson said, his voice cracking. "Seat 18F. That's where it is."

_18F HAS BOMB_

"Thinking of me when you planned this?" Lisa asked, trying to find the little humor in the situation.

"I was always thinking about you. Now find the bomb."

"Miss, you really need to go to your seat now. The plane's about to take-off," Jackson heard a stewardess in the background tell Lisa. "And you need to turn off your phone as well."

"Jackson, do you have your cell with you?" Lisa questioned, exasperated. This was not turning out to be a good day for her.

"Yep. Call me back on it," he said before breaking the connection and hanging up.

Jackson leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair before planting his face in his hands. Why did every thing always have to happen to them? What did they ever do except want to be together? Jackson wanted out of his line of work and no longer wanted to kill people unless provoked during an attack. He just wanted to stay near Lisa and devote his time to protecting her.

Why the fuck was that so hard to do?

* * *

Lisa rushed back to her seat and fastened her seatbelt. A businessman sat down beside her, keeping her from the aisle and she began to squirm ever so slightly. His rough hand grabbed hers and she jumped.

"Behave, or I'll slit your pretty throat," hissed the man, as he flicked a blade out and pressed it to her throat. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we, Mrs. Rippner?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lisa asked, feigning bravery despite the tremor present in her voice.

"I work for the same person as your husband. As a matter of fact, I'm your husband's new associate. But what is important is that I'm in charge. I'm the manager—not you or Jackson," said the man, spitting Jackson's name out in disgust.

"The last person who tried to manage us—ended up dead. Do you want a repeat?" Lisa said sweetly, yet sharply. "No one threatens us and gets away with it."

The man laughed and Lisa was reminded of Roberts—the too happy half-brother of Jackson—and shuddered. "Jackson isn't here to save you."

"I can save myself," Lisa whispered before head-butting the man. She gasped as the blade nicked her throat.

The associate slummed in his seat and the knife dropped onto the floor from his grasp. Lisa picked up the blade and pocketed it. Lisa reached her right hand up to the cut on her throat, attempting to stop the bleeding, while she rubbed her sore head with her left hand. She glanced at the seat next to her and prayed that he would stay asleep for at least a half-hour. She needed time to defuse the bomb once the plane was in the air.

What was she going to do once the man woke up? Could she find a way to hide from him aboard the plane? Or would she have to turn him over to someone and pray he did not kill them and come after her?

"The captain has turned off the fasten seatbelt sing. You are now free to move about the cabin," said a flight attendant over the loudspeaker.

Lisa breathed in deeply and unfastened her seatbelt and climbed around the dozing businessman—Jackson's associate. Since when did Jackson get a new associate?

Lisa walked briskly down the aisle of the airplane to seat 18F. She sat down, grateful that no one else had that seat. She pulled a credit card from her pocket and swiped it in the airplane telephone before dialing Jackson's cell phone number.

It barely rang once before a breathless and raspy Jackson answered—sounding panicked for the first time in his life—it, "Lisa?"

"Jackson," she replied with a sigh. "I'm so glad that you answered."

"Leese, why wouldn't I have answered?" questioned Jackson, sensing that something was wrong on the plane and it was not just the bomb.

"Your associate is here. He attacked me with a knife."

"What? Leese, are you okay?" Jackson asked, concern flooding his voice.

"I'm fine. Just a small cut. He's out—head-butt. I'm not sure how long I have until he wakes up."

"He shouldn't even be on that flight," mused Jackson, trying to figure out why someone would voluntarily board a doomed plane. "No one from my work should be."

"That makes me feel so much better," said Lisa, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Are in you in seat 18F?"

"Yes. Now what do I do?"

"Open the luggage compartment. Inside should be a briefcase."

"One second," said Lisa, placing the phone down while she jumped up to reach the compartment. Sure enough, the briefcase was in place. She gently pulled it down, worried that it might explode if jostled too much. She sat back down and picked up the phone. "I've got it."

Jackson released the breath he had been holding. "Good. Now open it."

"Combination?" Lisa questioned as she examined the latches.

"On the left side, 3-8-2-5 and on the right, 4-0-8-0," he said without missing a beat.

"The room numbers," remarked Lisa as she entered them. The lid popped open and Lisa got her first good look at the bomb. "Shit."

The bomb's red LCD display was ticking away the time until it would explode.

"How much time?" questioned Jackson, knowing that she was staring at the ticking bomb.

"6 hours, 45 minutes, and varying seconds," replied Lisa. "That doesn't seem right."

"That's because it's not. The bomb's not supposed to detonate until after you land," Jackson sighed.

"You're going to have to guide me through this, Jackson. I don't know what I'm doing."

Jackson mentally reviewed the layout of the bomb before saying, "Can you unscrew the display?"

"I think so."

"Do it."

Lisa pulled the knife from her pocket and worked it into the screws holding the blinking display down. She struggled with the blade, but managed to work one screw out. Relieved, she shifted the knife to the next screw and within a few minutes had all the screws removed and she lifted the display panel from its spot carefully.

"Done," she told Jackson, pleased with her handiwork so far. "Now what?"

"Slice the wires in the following order. Red, black, blue, yellow, green, and white," rattled off Jackson, nervously.

Lisa's shaking hands guided the blade to wires, speaking the color as she sliced each one. "Red. Black. Blue. Yellow. Is it green or white?"

"Green!" Jackson screamed at her.

Lisa sliced through the green wire and then the white. "Done. Is that all?"

"Check the display."

"It stopped."

"Good. Now replace it in the compartment."

Lisa placed the phone down and closed the briefcase. Pleased that she had managed to defuse the bomb with Jackson's help, she triumphantly slipped it back into the luggage compartment. When she went to pick up the phone, an arm slid around her neck, choking her.

"Stupid, stupid move, Mrs. Rippner. Very stupid…" hissed Jackson's associate before her world went dark and she could hear Jackson's irritated voice coming through the phone, calling, "Leese?"

**Author's Notes:**

Well, the bomb is no longer a problem. Now Lisa has to escape and deal with Jackson's associate. Enjoy!

Reviewers!

**Julia.E.Gallagher** – Thanks!

**be11011** – Thanks!

**moment forever faded** – She's not going to die. Thanks for the review!

**Laer4572** – I understand. Thanks!

**Rae-scars adorn me** – Insanity could very well save you. True. Thanks for the reviews!

**LadyJaye **– Thank you so much! She defuses it with help from Jackson. But she's not out of the woods yet. I'm trying to update quickly so no one dies from the suspense.


	43. Chapter Fortytwo

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Forty-two**

"Leese!" called Jackson, growing more irritated with each passing second. Something was wrong and he could sense it. If only he could figure out what it was.

"I'm sorry, but there is no one here by that name," said the associate as he picked up the phone.

"You!" hissed Jackson. "What have you done?"

"Nothing—yet. But I've still got over seven hours before you can do anything."

"If you touch her…"

"Give it up, Rippner. There is nothing you can do. This is beyond your control."

_"That it was beyond your control," said Jackson after hearing about the rape._

_"No… That it would never happen again," replied Lisa._

"What is that you want? Money?" inquired Jackson, really sick of playing these games that put Lisa's life at stake. She should have never gotten on that plane. He should have waited for her release before leaving town. She should never have been alone.

"No, Jack. I want to be the one to kill you after you watch me kill her," smiled the associate before hanging up the phone.

Jackson chucked the cell phone across the neat hotel room and watched with grim satisfaction as it smashed into the wall. He hated being out of control. He hated being helpless. And for the next several hours all he could do was wait and pray that Lisa could fight back long enough to make it to the airport.

But there was one thing he could do. He could kill his boss—the one person he hated more than being out of control and helpless—provided that he could find the man.

He would find him and slowly torment and kill him. No one should die quickly after everything that he had done to make Jackson's life miserable. And no one deserved to live.

* * *

Over an hour later, Lisa awoke to a dull throbbing in her head. She groaned and went to rub her head when she realized that she could not. Her hands were bound together and tied to the armrest. She struggled but her attempts were futile. Then she remembered the knife in her pocket. If she could get close enough to her hands, she might be able to grab the blade and slice her way free.

She realized that her hands were tied to the right armrest, turning her away from prying eyes. Luckily for her, the blade was in her right pocket. Lisa shifted her body as close to her left hand as possible and began fishing in her pocket. Triumphantly, she smiled and went to work slicing the bonds.

The sharp blade touched her smooth skin a few times, nicking it, but the nicks were worth the cost of freeing herself. The ropes gave away and Lisa sighed in relief.

She twisted around in her seat, facing forwards. A glance at her watch informed her that over an hour had passed. Jackson must be having a heart attack by now. Unless his associate had already put a call in to him and pissed the manager off.

Where was that creep anyways?

"Miss? Is there anything I can get you?" asked a flight attendant as she passed by her seat.

"Um, some aspirin would be great," replied Lisa with a smile.

"Not a problem."

Lisa looked at the cuts on her hands and wrists. She needed to go clean those once the flight attendant came back with the aspirin.

"Here you go," said the flight attendant as she handed Lisa a cup with the pills.

"Thanks," gushed Lisa as she took the cup.

_"Thank you so much," said Jackson with a smile as he took the water from the flight attendant after Lisa's first attempt to get help._

She swallowed the two pills dry and slipped out of the seat. She casually walked down the aisle to the small bathroom. Or at least as casually as one could act in her situation.

Lisa slid the door closed and went straight to the sink. She grimaced at the sight of the cut on her throat. She had almost forgotten about the mark made by the associate's blade. It stung and she knew that Jackson would hate it.

She washed her hands, carefully cleaning the cuts on her hands and wrists before the one on her throat. Now she would match Jackson—both of them had throat wounds—though Lisa's would hopefully disappear. She did not need or want another knife-created scar.

Satisfied with her cleaning—she would let Jackson re-clean and bandage the cuts later—she turned her mind to more important matters.

How was she going to survive the next six hours trapped on an airplane with someone who wanted nothing more than to kill her? She was sure that Jackson's boss had sent his associate after her. Did that mean that Jackson was in danger as well?

Lisa slipped out of the bathroom and into the flight attendant's area beside the bathroom. Hanging in a corner was a spare uniform, which she greedily grabbed. Biting her lip, she removed Jackson's jacket and hung it up. She pulled on the blouse and sweater over her top and was glad for the first time that day that she was wearing a skirt.

Taking a deep breath, Lisa headed out into the aisle. She began to walk up and down, asking people if they needed anything and fetching their requests. It was a lot like being manager of the Lux Atlantic only it was different this time because one wrong move and she was most likely dead.

She kept her eyes open, always on alert for the associate. She could vaguely see him searching out of the corner of her eye, but paid him no heed. No one ever noticed flight attendants and she doubted that he was looking closely at her. He was clearly wondering where she had disappeared to.

After completing her rounds, Lisa returned to the flight attendant area and collapsed on a seat. Another flight attendant appeared a few moments later and sat down opposite her. Lisa had to resist the urge to grab Jackson's jacket and curl up and hide in it. She did not want to appear suspicious.

"Who are you?" asked the other flight attendant curiously. "I don't remember having ever seen you before."

Lisa sighed. This woman seemed trustworthy enough. Not that anyone would believe such a ridiculous story.

"What if I told you that's because I'm not a real flight attendant?" questioned Lisa.

"You're kidding—right? Tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not. But before you go crazy, I need you to listen to me. My life is in danger. I'm pretending so that I can disguise myself. There is a man on this flight who is trying to kill me."

"Why would someone want to kill you?" asked the flight attendant in disbelief, her brown eyes growing wide.

"This person hates my husband and is using me to get to him. He intends to kill us both when we land."

"Is your husband on board?"

"No. He's in England probably pacing because I haven't contacted him since we got in the air and told him about the hit man." Lisa left the part about the bomb out. There was no need to worry the flight attendant too much.

"What's your name?"

"Wendy," lied Lisa. "What's yours?"

"Bonnie. What can I do to help you?"

"Please don't tell anyone about me. I need to pretend I'm a flight attendant—at least for a while. And that jacket hanging up—please leave it alone. It belongs to me so don't throw it away or anything."

"No problem Wendy."

"Thanks," said Lisa with a smile. She might survive long enough to see Jackson.

A button began flashing. Lisa stood up to see which seat was flashing and Bonnie said, "I'll handle it." Lisa nodded in relief and sank back into the seat. She could have handled it, but was grateful that she did not have to. She needed the rest.

"Where could that little bitch be?" growled an unfamiliar voice nearby.

"What I want to know is how you geniuses can lose one helpless woman on a fucking airplane!" thundered Jackson's former associate.

Lisa gulped. There was more than one person looking for her.

"She's a sneaky one—just like Rippner," remarked a third man. "Very sneaky."

"She's here somewhere."

Lisa tied her hair back in a bun, changing her appearance slightly. It was the best that she could manage under the circumstances.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" she cooed, stepping out from the safety of her hiding spot.

Either they would recognize her and capture or kill her then or they would walk away. She was praying that it was the latter.

"Uh, no, we're just headed back to our seats," said the associate and the leader of the ragtag group.

"Okay," she said with false cheeriness as she watched them turn and walk away. Once they were back in their seats, she collapsed against the wall.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry about the delay! Hopefully everyone likes this chapter!

Reviewers!

**be11011** – Thanks!

**hidden-rose15** – Getting away was easy. Staying away will be a challenge. Thanks!

**Julia.E.Gallagher** – Thanks!

**moment forever faded** – Nope, they don't. Thanks!

**showmethehobbit **– One obstacle down, three or more to go… Thanks!

**Aoi Dragon** – Thanks! I checked out your story—interesting beginning!


	44. Chapter Fortythree

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Forty-three**

Jackson wandered the streets, his trusty KA-BAR on his hip. A light breeze tousled his dark hair and his icy blue eyes searched for men everywhere. If his boss was brave enough to attack Lisa on a plane, then there was no telling what he would do once he learned that Jackson had disarmed the bomb and was now running around London. He was not going to be controlled by anyone else and their threats were now idle. Lisa could already be dead but he highly doubted it. His boss would enjoy making him watch her die.

But he would kill him first. His boss would suffer at his hands.

Jackson noticed an office building up ahead and quickened his pace. He remembered coming to the building upon his arrival in England. Chances were that his boss was sitting in his extravagant office, wondering where the hell Jackson was and what he was doing. If he paid close attention to the security cameras, he would see Jackson coming, but Jackson did not care. All he cared about was saving Lisa and ending the danger his boss created on a regular basis.

This was Jackson's way out of the business. If he killed his boss, no one would ever want him to do a job again—no matter how good he was—for fear that he would turn the tables on them.

He opened the glass door and stepped inside the vacant office building. Only one person was in the entire spacious modern-style lobby and that was the receptionist. She reminded Jackson of Rita and he allowed his right hand to rest on his knife, ready to draw it at any moment. Just because she looked innocent did not mean that she was unarmed and would not kill him.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked. She met his angered eyes straight on and Jackson knew he was in the right place.

"Yes, I would like to meet with the boss. One of his men has gone insane and is fucking up my well-made plan," said Jackson with a smile, trying to be pleasant and charming.

"20th floor. I'll announce you. What is your name?"

Jackson was already walking to the elevators. A shot rang out and whizzed past him to lodge itself in the door. Jackson ducked in response and quickly crawled towards the desk. She was shooting at him! Damn her! He would teach her a lesson!

Jackson whipped out the blade and viciously dug it into her stomach as he jumped up from the floor. He twisted it a few times before ripping it out and wiping the blood off on her shirt. He replaced the knife and fixed his jacket, and strode back towards the elevator. He stepped inside and pressed the button for the 20th floor.

This meeting with his boss was long overdue. Jackson should have killed him before the first job ever took place. He never should have agreed to work for someone who would always be threatening Lisa. Lisa nearly lost her life several times due to his orders. Jackson had not been in control—this man had managed him too many times—and now she was trapped on a plane because he had left her against his better judgement.

The elevator stopped and Jackson entered the hallway. So far, no welcoming committee. Maybe his boss wanted to meet with him and then he would send people in to kill him. That could work.

He swiftly walked down the length of the hallway and entered an office at the end. No one was in the outer office and he yanked the door to the inner office open. Inside sat a man dressed in expensive clothes, his light-colored hair slicked back, and his feet propped up on the desk.

"So we finally meet in person, Rippner," said the man, his hated voice filling the air. The voice that often cheerfully told him to do something or else someone would die.

"Yeah."

Jackson wanted nothing more than to kill the man right then. But he knew he had to wait. He needed to have patience.

"So what brings you here?"

"The bomb—was that meant for Lisa? Was the whole job a set-up?" inquired Jackson, struggling to resist the urge to attack him.

"You catch on quick, Rippner. Yes, I knew she would be on the plane and I rigged the list. You weren't supposed to know until they broadcasted the news. If you ever knew," said his boss with a sinister smile.

Jackson's hand flew to his knife. "Why did you have to mess with me? Why did you hurt Lisa?" he questioned. He had to have answers before he killed this scum.

"Business. That's all it ever is. I needed a top-notch manager and your name came up—along with the black mark left by the Keefe assassination. Your failure was due to her. She was your weakness."

Lisa was his weakness. She was the person who reminded him what it was like to have feelings, and what it was like to care. She was the only person he had ever truly loved. He knew that she was his weakness ever since he realized that he loved her. But he did not care. He loved Lisa far too much to give a shit.

"She may have been my weakness but that' because I wanted her to be. I wanted out!" insisted Jackson, moving closer to the desk, staring the man down with his enraged eyes.

"You didn't fight your abilities until she came along."

"I needed to protect Lisa. She's mine and you hurt her," hissed Jackson as he placed the shining blade at his boss's throat. "Now you have to pay the price."

"You can't save her. I have three men on the plane with orders to detain—and kill—your wife, Rippner. Killing me won't save her," the man reminded Jackson. He had known the moment Jackson had entered the office that he was going to die. Hopefully his men would succeed and Jackson would lose the one thing more precious to him than life's very breath.

"But it's a start," Jackson said coldly with a sadistic smile as he drove the knife into his shoulder.

His boss howled in pain and Jackson slowly pulled the blade back out before repeating the torturing process with the other shoulder. The man squirmed but Jackson held him down easily as he continued to slowly kill him the man who ruined so much.

Over an hour later, Jackson finished with the remains of his boss and headed back to his flat. No one dared to try and stop him. It was no secret that Jackson Rippner was a killer and he would not hesitate to kill anyone in his way.

Jackson burned his blood-soaked clothes in the fireplace while he cleaned and sharpened the knife. He knew that he was far from finished. More disgruntled people would come after him. But he was ready for them and ready to kill the three people who had Lisa trapped.

They would sorely regret the day that they decided to mess with Jackson Rippner.

**Author's Notes:**

Jackson and Lisa are in a little less danger now once Lisa manages to get off that plane safely. Enjoy! Next chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**be11011 **– Thanks!

**Aoi Dragon** – No, I didn't know that! Maybe he'll have to sing to her once they head back to his flat. As for reviewing your story, no problem at all! Love V are always interesting… Thanks for the review!

**Julia.E.Gallagher** – It probably will work out pretty well. Thanks!

**Anonymous** – That's a good question! I'm not really sure but it will probably be no longer than 50 chapters.


	45. Chapter Fortyfour

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Forty-four**

Lisa stumbled back into the flight attendant area. She had managed to come face-to-face with the men sent to kill her and they had not recognized her. She was safe—at least for the time being.

"Hey, why don't you take a nap?" offered Bonnie, returning from the call.

"That's not a bad idea," Lisa murmured sleepily. Truthfully, she had not slept well since Jackson left and lack of sleep was catching up with her. She needed to be alert when they landed in order to survive. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Not at all. Now go to sleep. When you wake up, we should be preparing to land."

Lisa nodded and closed her eyes. She doubted that she could sleep several hours, but oh well…it was worth a shot.

* * *

Bonnie shook Lisa awake a few hours later as the flight attendant was preparing for the plane's landing in England. Lisa jumped in surprise.

"Help me ready the passengers," Bonnie said and Lisa snapped to attention.

"No problem," she replied, smiling as she slipped into people-pleaser mode.

_"That's me—people-pleaser 24/7…" Lisa remarked to Jackson on the plane._

Lisa and Bonnie walked the aisles, helping the passengers fasten seatbelts, prepare for landing and gently ushering everyone to their seats.

"The captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. Please prepare for landing," announced Lisa over the loudspeaker in a British accent as Bonnie finished up with the remaining passengers.

Lisa and Bonnie buckled their seatbelts and Lisa dug her nails into a nearby armrest as she felt the wheels touch down on the runway. Oh how she wished that Jackson could be sitting beside her and she could cling to him rather than the memory of him.

He haunted her thoughts while she was awake and populated her dreams. She could not forget him. She was tormented.

Once the plane came to a halt, Lisa and Bonnie unfastened their seatbelts and Lisa went out to help passengers while Bonnie made the announcement concerning their arrival. Lisa helped passengers reach their luggage and sent them on their way once the door was opened. She was far too busy to notice the three men leave to wait outside the organized chaos of the plane for her.

"Thanks," Lisa told Bonnie as the last few stragglers left. She had replaced the uniform and was once again wearing Jackson's jacket and her loose curls framed her face.

"No problem," said Bonnie with a smile as she exited the plane. "Good luck."

"You too."

Lisa gathered her suitcase from the overhead and found her discarded purse. She pulled her cell phone from its depths and after turning it on, dialed Jackson's cell phone.

He answered after one ring. "Leese?" his worried voice said, soothing, yet scared for her.

"You're starting to sound like my dad," Lisa joked.

"I didn't ask you if you were sure, did I?" questioned Jackson. The last thing he wanted to do was become a worrywart like Joe Reisert.

"No, you didn't. But your voice did," she teased.

"Very funny, Leese. Now where are you?"

"I'm the only one still aboard the plane. Gate R-2," she said before being roughly grabbed from behind by a man. Her phone was yanked from her grip and she screamed loudly, "Jackson!"

A hand pressed against her mouth to muffle her cries but she bit it. He cried out in pain and smacked Lisa soundly. She recovered from the blow and lashed out as best she could—fighting against his attempted restraint.

"Stop fighting, Mrs. Rippner. I want your beloved husband to come before I harm you," hissed a voice in her ear.

Thick, prickly rope was tied around her wrists and Lisa ceased her struggles. It was useless to try and escape at this moment. With three men on the plane, one of them would surely stop her before she reached Jackson. Her best bet was to fake compliance and to fight as soon as Jackson turned up. Together, her and Jackson would make an escape.

* * *

Jackson raced through the airport. He had managed to sneak past security with the KA-BAR and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he had to use it again. Lisa's phone call prompted him to quicken his pace as he headed towards the gate she had told him. Her screams urged him on despite the pain he felt. Lisa was in danger.

"Lisa?" he called out, his voice raspy and worried as he entered the plane. Something heavy hit the side of his head and dazed, he fell to the floor.

"No!" screamed Lisa. "Jackson, get up!"

Jackson's cold eyes glanced up and focused on his struggling Lisa. Her hands were bound, the jacket he had given her was askew, and a red mark was visibly upon her pretty face. Jackson growled low in his throat before jumping up from the ground and unsheathing the knife.

The coward who hit him over the head was the closest to his blade and Jackson head-butted him before stabbing him in the chest with the knife. As the first hit man fell, Jackson spun around to face the next one, who aimed a gun at him. He tackled the man and kicked the gun purposely towards Lisa's feet.

Lisa slowly lifted her right leg and delivered a powerful back kick to the knee and shattered her captor's kneecap in one shift motion. He cursed loudly and fell to the floor in pain while Lisa snatched up the discarded gun. She looked over at Jackson and fired a shot into the man he was fighting without any warning. Luckily, she managed to miss Jackson and her bullet found its mark and Jackson finished off the stunned man with the knife.

Her ankle was yanked out from under her and the force pulled her down to the ground where she spun around and aimed the gun into the man's face. "I will shoot you," she warned, preparing to pull the trigger.

Strong, soft hands pulled her up from the ground and she started to fight until Jackson's voice whispered in her ear, "Leese, it's me."

She relaxed against him and felt his hands wrap comfortingly and protectively around her waist. She fired three times at near point-blank range before dropping the gun and turning around to kiss Jackson, who slit her bonds with his knife while they kissed each other passionately. They were so undeniably happy to see each other and their love for each other was overwhelming.

A shot rang through the air and Jackson's blue eyes went wide and his knees buckled. Lisa tightened her grip on Jackson as he leaned heavily on her. Lisa tried to support him but she could not stay standing. They slowly sank to the ground and Lisa felt warm, sticky blood pouring from Jackson's back.

"No, don't you dare die on me," Lisa said to Jackson. "Not after everything we've been through."

Jackson smiled at her as best he could. "Leese," he choked out, while lifting a bloodstained hand to her face. "I'm not leaving you again."

"Stay with me, Jackson," Lisa cried, tears streaming down her face as she pulled his cell phone from his pocket. She dialed the emergency number and used her shoulder to hold it to her ear while she tried to stop the bleeding. Jackson fought to keep his eyes open and focused on her.

It hurt far too much. He should just give in and close his eyes and end the pain. But one look at Lisa's distraught face and he could not bring himself to do so. He could not give in and leave her.

"Help!" she sobbed pitifully into the phone. "My husband's been shot! We're on the plane pulled into gate R-2 at Heathrow Airport! Hurry, I can't stop the bleeding!"

She never got to hear what the dispatch woman said. She saw a gun headed for her head mere seconds before pain erupted. She slumped towards Jackson and latched on to him. She felt one of his hands grip her arm lightly and she continued to put pressure on his wound.

"Get away from her," she heard Jackson hiss.

"You've lost, Rippner. You're dying and she'll soon follow. You can't win no matter what," said a man, twirling a gun.

"You're wrong," Jackson rasped before tossing his KA-BAR at the man's head. It struck him between the eyes and he fell down dead. Being stabbed once earlier had not stopped him from attacking them once more. Never again, would this hit man or any of the others, hurt anyone ever again.

Voices filled his ears as help arrived. He looked down at Lisa who had given in to her blow. Her head was bleeding. He shifted a hand to press down on her head wound.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed an EMT as he entered the scene.

"Over here!" called Jackson softly before passing out and welcoming the darkness.

* * *

"Hello?" Joe answered his phone groggily. He had been sleeping in his favorite chair again.

"Is this Mr. Reisert?" questioned a man with a British accent.

"Yes, why? What happened?"

"There was an accident."

Joe was suddenly fully awake. Lisa and Jackson! They were both missing! Did something happen to them?

"My daughter, was she hurt?" he asked franticly.

"Lisa Rippner has several suspicious wounds—all of them recent—and she was hit over the head and unconscious when we found her. Jackson Rippner on the other hand was still conscious when we arrived and he was shot," explained the hospital employee charged with tracking down Joe as the only family member and the only person that they could find a number for in the Rippners' belongings.

"Where are they?"

"They are being treated in our hospital here, in England."

"England?" What the hell were Jackson and Lisa doing there? Why had not Lisa told him that they were headed to England?

"Yes, sir. Do you think that you can fly out to be with them?"

In no time at all, Joe Reisert was on a plane bound for England, determined to find out exactly happened to his daughter and Jackson.

* * *

Jackson was dismayed when he woke the following day. He called her name and she did not blink, move, or show any signs of having heard him. Dragging his monitoring equipment with him, he walked over to her bed and lightly touched her hand, expecting her to jump. No reaction. He picked up her hand and squeezed it.

Nothing happened.

Lisa looked extremely peaceful as she slept, but she was sleeping in an unnatural position. She was lying flat on her back with her arms on the top of the neatly tucked in sheets and blanket. Lisa did not sleep like that.

Lisa was in a coma.

Jackson's heart sank. He had heard stories of people who never improved or woke from comas and were eventually taken off life-support. That could not happen to his Lisa. Not after everything that they had been though.

He carefully picked her up and slipped into the bed beside her. He pulled her still body close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Leese," he whispered in her ear. "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere."

Jackson kept watch over her. He was alert for any change in her condition. If she so much as twitched, he would know about it.

And that's how he wanted it to be.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry that it took me a while to pull this together. It's a fairly long chapter. Hopefully it will tide everyone over until tomorrow (Saturday) when I update again.

Reviewers!

**Aoi Dragon** – Huh, I didn't know all that stuff about Cillian. You learn something new every day. Yeah, Jackson and Lisa are really in sync after everything that's happened to them. I see them as very similar people with only a few differences and mainly Lisa sees moral repercussions when Jackson doesn't. But she's beginning to understand his way of thinking. Thanks for the review!

**be11011 **– Thanks!

**Julia.E.Gallagher** – Thanks! Working on the updates!


	46. Chapter Fortyfive

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Forty-five**

Joe Reisert slowly opened the door to Jackson and Lisa's hospital room that evening. From the darkness, a brilliant pair of crystal blue eyes glared at him. "Jackson?" he called.

"Joe," croaked Jackson in answer. The dark haired man cleared his throat. "What brings you here?"

"The hospital called me. I came as quickly as I could. How's Lisa?" said Joe, stepping closed to the bed that Jackson and the comatose Lisa were occupying.

"No change," was his curt reply. He clearly did not want to discuss what happened.

Lisa showed no signs of waking up. It pained Jackson to see her like this—helpless—and he wanted his Lisa back. Not the boring wimp that he followed for eight weeks, but rather the feisty Lisa who challenged him and beat the shit out of him.

He could never forget that red eye flight. It had always been his least favorite plan flight because it made Lisa hate him and he had to scare her. Jackson was generally a nice person until you pissed him off or he was on a job that required him to act otherwise.

"What happened to her, Jackson? What happened on this plane and what happened in her car?" questioned Joe, breaking Jackson's thoughts.

"It was my boss both times," admitted Jackson, with a sigh. "The car accident was a warning. The plane was a hit."

"Why would someone order a hit on her?" Joe asked curiously and disgusted at the same time.

"Originally, they were going to pin the blame on me because they had me plant a bomb as a job. But I found Lisa's name on the list and I warned her. I broke the rules."

Joe nodded silently.

"So, they decided to change tactics and sent three men to capture her and use her as a lure for me," Jackson said, explaining what happened when you went against powerful people. When you failed.

"They planned to kill you both," guessed Joe. "But you stopped them."

"Correct. I killed my boss first before I snuck into the airport," said Jackson, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly in a grotesque smile.

"How exactly does that help matters?"

"No more hits, no more jobs, and best of all, no more threats."

"What did they do to her?" Joe questioned, worried about what Lisa had been subjected to while Jackson was kept from her.

"I'm not sure, but she was whacked on the head pretty soundly after I was shot. She's a fighter, Joe. She'll be fine," Jackson reassured Joe, while quietly praying that what he said was true. He could not lose Lisa. It would kill him or cause him to take his own life.

"Right," replied Joe as he sank down into a chair. "She's always fine."

Jackson nodded. She had been though an awful lot and it was all because she loved him. He loved her as well, but he put her in danger, not vice versa. Hopefully, now she could be safe but that was too much to hope for. He liked to believe that they were finished with him, but he knew better. He expected more attacks and more trouble.

He could deal with that as long as he was still fighting for Lisa—not trying to just save his own sorry skin.

Unless he was protecting Lisa, Jackson deserved to die. His life was worthless without her. He had done too much damage to others and Lisa was his way of redeeming himself and turning his back on his old life.

* * *

Jackson continued his vigil of Lisa for the next three days. He rarely slept and never for more than a few minutes at a time. Lack of sleep and Lisa's condition made him moody and put him on the edge. Anyone who suggested that he move back to his bed or that he sleep, or anything, was snapped at and shot a dark look. Joe kept quiet when he visited, noticing Jackson's pent-up rage. It was only a matter of time before the younger man exploded.

Luckily, he picked a good time to explode.

A doctor entered the room and Jackson pretended to be fast asleep. He heard the doctor muttering and peeked out of one eye. He saw the doctor preparing a needle to go into Lisa's IV. Jackson snapped and jumped awake.

Jackson's sudden movement startled the doctor who dropped the syringe onto the floor. Jackson swung an empty IV rack into the doctor, who ducked before reaching into the pocket on his white lab coat.

"You always have to make things so difficult! Why can't you just die?" raged the doctor and Jackson knew for sure that he was a hit man.

His reply came in the form of a headlock, which he used to keep the hit man still, while Jackson grabbed up the fallen syringe. In one swift motion, Jackson jabbed the needle in the hit man's arm, emptied it, and tossed the man to the ground. Jackson stood up and watched as the hit man shuddered and died from whatever concoction had been in the syringe.

Whatever had been in that syringe was meant to be used to murder a comatose Lisa despite having Jackson as a guard dog. Had Jackson not been awake, he would have been too late to save her. The drug was quick acting and by the time Jackson would have felt Lisa move, she would have died or been too far-gone to save.

Jackson pressed the nurse call button and a few moments later, one appeared and she screamed at the sight of the body on the floor.

"He's not a real doctor," Jackson told her calmly. "He's a hit man and he tried to kill my wife. I injected him with whatever he was planning on slipping into her IV."

"I should call for assistance," said the nurse stiffly as she began to recover from her fright. "Do not go anywhere."

"I won't," he replied sourly. He was not going to let Lisa be an easy target for much longer. Not after the attempt on her life.

He walked over to Lisa, still sleeping and asked her, "Leese, how would you like to go home?"

Her eyelids fluttered.

"Leese, can you hear me?" he questioned, unsure if this were a freak occurrence.

Lisa blinked, allowing Jackson to sneak a peek at her brown eyes.

"Leese," he whispered as he grabbed her hand. "When this is over…"

"I may have to steal you?" replied Lisa, smiling as she opened her eyes.

Jackson nearly fell over in shock. Lisa was awake!

His blue eyes filled with tears as he touched her face and her hand covered his. He smiled at her and she smiled back before she opened her mouth to speak and he covered her lips with his own, kissing her for the first time in a long time.

When they broke the kiss, Lisa clutched at him, pulling him closer to her. She kissed him again, despite being breathless from the last kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they gave into their emotions.

Jackson disentangled her from the monitoring machinery and IV, being careful to not to set off any alarms. He untied her hospital gown as she unbuttoned his dress shirt.

"I love you, Jackson," Lisa whispered breathlessly between furious kisses. "I missed you so much."

"You have no idea how much I love you and how much I missed you."

**Author's Notes:**

Lisa's awake! And poor Jackson's been on an emotional rollercoaster. Hope everyone likes this chapter! Sorry that it's kind of short.

Reviewers!

**Aoi Dragon** – Jackson needed a hug. Poor guy's been through a lot. Yeah, that seems to be a tread for Cillian… He was shot in Cold Mountain where he had a bit part as a soldier. Dr. Crane is really cool, and it's shame we didn't seem more of him in Batman Begins. But Jackson's probably my favorite role that he's played. Cillian is awesome at playing bad guys. Thanks for the review!

**be11011 **– Thanks!

**Julia.E.Gallagher** – Okay! Okay! If you insist I will update now! I would have updated sooner, but I had to go to work. But hey, I still managed to update on Saturday and I was afraid I wouldn't manage that. Enjoy this chapter! Thanks!


	47. Chapter Fortysix

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Forty-six**

Joe was pleasantly surprised to see Jackson and Lisa both awake when he returned to visit the following day. Lisa and Jackson were both dressed in normal clothes and they seemed to be preparing to leave.

"Lisa?" he called in greeting and Lisa spun around and raced over to hug her father once Jackson removed his arm from her waist.

"Dad!" Lisa cried happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Jackson mainly and see if there had been any change. Apparently there has been."

"We're getting ready to leave. Jackson's already gotten plane tickets and the doctors just released us both," she said with a smile in Jackson's direction. Jackson was talking with a doctor, but Joe had a feeling that he was keeping an eye on what Lisa was doing.

"So soon? When did you wake up?" questioned Joe, unsure if it were safe for Lisa to travel already, despite what the doctors were saying. He knew that Jackson could easily influence the doctors to release them and he would not put it past the manager to try.

"Last night. After someone tried to kill me."

"What!"

"Dad, calm down. I'm fine. Jackson was there and he handled it. I woke up shortly afterwards and nearly gave Jackson a heart attack," spoke Lisa softly, trying to calm her dad down. She knew that he would get upset when he heard about the attack.

"Jackson?" snorted Joe. That was hard to believe. Nothing ever seemed to surprise him.

"Yes, dad. Jackson."

Joe shook his head slightly as Jackson began to walk over.

Jackson slipped his arms around Lisa's waist as he stood behind her. She leaned back against him, relaxing in his grip. Her hands rested on his and they both smiled widely.

"Ready to go, Leese?" Jackson asked, his blue eyes flicking up to see Joe.

"Yeah. Dad, we'll see you back home," Lisa said apologetically as Jackson steered her towards the door. She really wanted to go home, especially now that she had Jackson back, and she was slightly worried about hit men.

Well, she would always have to be semi-worried about hit men. It was only a matter of time before another tried and then another—until there were finally no more enemies of Jackson's left alive. But that would take some time. Until that happened, they would just have to be at home where it was the safest for the both them and where they could easily protect themselves. God only knew what kind of protection Jackson had installed in the walls of their house.

"You sure that you're ready to fly, Leese?" Jackson questioned, the concern showing in his voice.

"It's now or never, Jackson. Besides I want to go home. To our home. One stupid attack should not stop us from living our lives," insisted Lisa. She could not give into her fears. Besides, Jackson would be with her on the plane and she knew that he would find a way to sneak the KA-BAR on board. He never went anywhere without that damn knife anymore.

"Okay."

Lisa bit her lip. She was still extremely terrified about flying again so soon. She would always be worried when she flew.

She would just have to live with it.

* * *

The Rippners boarded their flight home less than two hours later. Jackson had called ahead or something and figured out a way to speed them through the lines and customs. Lisa was gratefully for the less time she could spend dwelling on flying. Jackson kept his arm around her waist at all times, keeping her at his side. The knife dug slightly into her hip but it reassured her rather than hurt her. Nothing was going to hurt her.

Jackson stowed his one suitcase after having Lisa sit down in her seat. He sat down beside her and held a hand out with a pill upon it. Lisa looked at it curiously.

"It'll help you sleep," he said, coaxing her to take the pill.

Lisa took the pill and a bottle of water that Jackson offered her. She did not know where he had gotten the pill or the water and at this point she did not give a damn. All she wanted was for the flight to be over and to be safely at home with Jackson.

"Come here, Leese," Jackson spoke softly, an invitation to come closer. Lisa laid her head upon his chest and felt his arm pull her closer. She listened to his steady breathing and the beating of his heart as the pill took affect and she fell asleep.

Jackson sighed as he watched her eyes closed. He did not want this flight to bother her. He knew that she was already on the edge because of everything that had happened as a result of his entrance into her life. Since the red eye flight, he had royally fucked up her life and put her in danger on a daily basis.

He wanted her to be safe from harm and happy. Unfortunately, he was not sure how to do so. Jackson did not have a lot of experience with being happy. The only time he had ever been truly happy was when he was around Lisa. Being a manager had taken a toll on his life and one of the side effects was that he never had a chance to be a normal person. Jackson had not the slightest clue what it was like to be normal.

Trying to be normal and happy would be hard on him but he was willing to do it because he loved Lisa more than life itself. He was sick and tired of his old life. But what was he to do when he was finally turning his back on the one thing that he had known since he murdered his parents? Since that day, he had the security of his job as a manager and in the last few days, he had done everything in his power to remove his job from his life. He had called in several favors while Lisa had been comatose and eliminated a handful of enemies. Jackson had needed to work to keep from going insane while Lisa was out.

The mere sight of his sleeping—yet not really sleeping—Lisa had pained the once cold, callous, and always calculating, manager to his very core. He had withdrawn the only way he knew how and that was to shut off all emotion and pretend to be uncaring and ruthless. True, he was a ruthless person, but now, he had no excuse. Lisa was alive and sleeping peacefully on him.

But he could not stop wanting to control everything. He _needed_ to control something—anything.

Falling back on his managerial ways had not been a smart move on his part. It may have been the only way he knew to cope, but that was still no excuse. Now he was liable to make matters ten times worse. He was itching to work.

No matter what, he had to keep it all together and stay strong for Lisa. He could not return to his old ways no matter _how_ tempting it was. Jackson Rippner was not a manager and he had to get it through his thick skull now.

The longer he took to fully grasp that concept, the more danger he risked placing himself and Lisa in.

**Author's Notes:**

I finally finished this chapter after two days! Hooray! It's midnight but I don't give a crap. I'll probably post again in a few hours if I get the chance because I'm going away for a few days and I'm not sure if I'll be able to post while I'm gone. If I don't post again; no worries I'll post on Thanksgiving Day night or on Friday. Enjoy!


	48. Chapter Fortyseven

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Forty-seven**

"Leese, get moving," Jackson hissed in Lisa's ear, causing her to jump awake.

Her brown eyes were wide in fright, as she adjusted to the harsh artificial lighting inside the plane, which mixed with the dimming light from outside the many windows. "Jackson?" Lisa's voice quivered, unsure.

"Who were you expecting?" he questioned smartly. Lisa flinched. She was expecting the unexpected—some hit man or even a manager—like she had learned over the last few months.

Jackson either did not notice her reaction to his words or he did not care. He had jumped out of his seat and was pulling his suitcase from the overhead compartment. His cold blue eyes focused on her and Lisa heard him snap, "Can we get a move on?"

Lisa swallowed hard and fumbled with the seatbelt latch for a few seconds before figuring it out. Something was wrong. Jackson was acting oddly—almost like he had on the plane. She could feel a cold shiver down her spine. She was afraid of him.

Jackson's hand clamped down hard upon her wrist, and he dragged her from the seat and towards the exit. She was surprised at his unrelenting grip. "Jackson? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine," he said, turning his head smoothly to look at her. "That's the problem."

"Why would…" began Lisa, her voice trailing off as she began to understand. Since she had woken up, no one had tried to hurt her. No one had followed them or threatened them. This was highly unusual and it was no wonder that Jackson was on the edge and acting like a manager on a job. He was technically on a job—his job was to get them both home in one piece—and therefore entitled to act like it.

"Keep up, Lisa," he hissed, yanking her along as they left the gate, and entered the busy terminal of Miami International Airport. Customs was up ahead, and Jackson intended to get through the lines as quickly as humanly possible. Lisa found herself wondering if Jackson still had the knife and how he was planning on sneaking through customs again. He had distracted the men at Heathrow, before they boarded the plane, and he had passed it around the metal detectors to an already swept Lisa. Lisa had slipped the blade inside Jackson's jacket, until he joined her, before she handed it back to him.

No such plan was in place this time around.

Lisa was not about to ask him what he was doing, because she was afraid that he would fly into a rage, in a matter of seconds. He was seriously scaring her and the Jackson that she knew and loved was not scary around her. But this Jackson was the manager Jack and this side of Jackson frightened her. This was the Jackson who threatened to kill her father, nearly strangled her, threw her against walls, and chased her with a knife in a blind rage. A knife that was most likely the same knife that was currently being carried by Jackson.

"Jackson, I'm feeling sick," Lisa said as they entered the line for customs. She was very nauseous.

"Suck it up, Leese, we're almost home," was his curt reply. He did not even bother to look at her. He was far too busy scanning the airport for threats.

"No, I'm really feeling sick."

Jackson turned around to face her, anger showing in his blue eyes for the first time since the red eye flight. The anger was directed against her. She bit her lip before she ripped her hand free of his grip, and raced to a nearby trash can, where she began to dry heave.

"Lisa," Jackson growled, appearing behind her. "What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you knew better than to leave my side."

"What the hell is wrong with _you_, Jack? That's right, I just called you by your nickname," Lisa smirked, as she noticed the anger flashing across Jackson's face. "Because right now that's who you are acting like. You're not acting like Jackson. You don't give a damn about anything right now."

His hand found her throat and icy blue eyes met calm brown. "Never, call me by that name."

"Who are you anymore? Are you the man I love or are you the man who tried to kill me? Make up your mind, before I scream," ordered Lisa. She was not going to deal with this crap anymore.

Jackson's hand trembled, and he pulled it away. Lisa was right. Who was he anymore? Was he calm, mild-mannered, caring, and protective Jackson Rippner or was he the cold, heartless being that had been called Jack? Was he Jackson Rippner or Jack the Ripper? Was he still a manager, even though he had done everything in his power to ensure that he was not?

"I don't know, Leese. I honestly don't know. I had to revert to my old ways while you were gone and now…" Jackson sighed, resigned.

"Now you can't stop, right?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be a manager, Lisa. I just want to make you happy. I just don't know how."

Lisa wrapped her arms around Jackson, and pulled herself close to him. "It's okay. We'll just have to figure out things together. Just keep in mind that you don't need to be a manager to protect me."

"I know. It's just hard to let go."

"That's why you have me. I'll help you, but you have to stop acting like this. You're scaring me, Jackson."

"I never wanted to hurt you. I still don't," whispered Jackson, in her ear. "I love you, Lisa."

"I love you too, Jackson. Now can we go home?"

"Sure," he said, with a smile, as he placed his arm around her waist, and pulled her along with him back into the customs line. He could not stand to have her afraid of him or hate him. When she had hated him, it had done nothing to keep him from missing her. His heart had ached for her and he had hated himself for what he had done to her. If only he could get a grip on his feelings.

Then he would never hurt her again no matter how he was feeling. His feelings had been controlled for a while, and he had only been nasty to the right people and always caring towards Lisa. But things had changed, and he had been so stressed as of late that he had lost his grip—his control.

And without his control over his actions and feelings, and suppressing the side of him that had calmly murdered so many people, Jackson was liable to hurt—and maybe even kill—Lisa. He would never want to intentionally hurt her anymore, but accidents happened.

He just had to make sure that none happened around Lisa.

**Author's Notes:**

I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving. Mine was pretty good except for our power went out yesterday and we finally got it back. You've got to love technology—it never works when you need it to. Oh well, I finally finished this chapter. I'll probably be wrapping the story up in the next three chapters or so. I'm starting work on another Red Eye story and maybe I'll find time to write a sequel to this one. We shall see. Enjoy!


	49. Chapter Fortyeight

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Forty-eight**

Life slowly went back to normal for Jackson and Lisa. Or at least as normal as it had ever been.

Lisa went back to work at the Lux Atlantic; every day without fail. Jackson drove her there and back home, and usually spent the majority of the day trying to keep from killing someone. It was getting harder and harder for him to control his managerial impulses. He had been in the business for so long that it was second nature to want to be plotting an assassination. Since he had returned for Lisa, he had been far too busy protecting her. But now that the company and his short-lived 'boss' were out of his hair, Jackson had far too much free time on his hands.

Despite his best intentions, Jackson could not refuse the pull of being a manager any longer. After dropping Lisa at the hotel one day, he called up some old contacts.

"Do you have any jobs that I could help with? I'm willing to work at a fraction of my usual cost," Jackson said into the phone, each time that he tried someone different.

It was not until his seventh call, that Jackson heard a "Yes, as I a matter of fact I do."

Jackson's face lit up at the prospect of work. He _needed _to work.

"What kind of jobs? Any that can allow me to stay at home?" questioned Jackson, excitedly.

"Yes, I need input on several jobs. I can get you the information and then you advise me. It's not quite the same as what you are used to—"

"I'll take it," Jackson cut off the man quickly. He honestly did not give a damn about what he was doing as long as it kept him busy and from killing someone else or harming Lisa.

"Good. Your papers should be arriving tomorrow. Any certain place?"

"Just send them to my home," Jackson said without a second thought. He had never had to worry about to where to send papers. "9320 Blossom Palms Lane in Miami."

"Will do."

Jackson hung up the phone with a wide smile upon his face. He could not wait to tell Lisa the good news—no wait. He could not tell her. She would be pissed at him. She would not understand.

Jackson sighed loudly. Why must he be cursed this way? Why couldn't he just be happy? Why did he always need something else?

* * *

The following day, Lisa had a rare—and well-deserved—day-off. The news of her day-off had shocked Jackson and thrown a big wrench into his plans. He was supposed to be receiving papers for his jobs that day, and as terrible as it seemed, his entire plan had hinged upon her working. Now, the chances of her discovering his decent back into manager Jack were increased. Things did not look promising.

"Jackson, what's wrong?" Lisa asked him, concerned. He seemed lost in thought and agitated.

"Hmm?"

"I asked what was wrong. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yep, why?"

"I'm just worried about you," said Lisa with a sigh, as she laid her head upon his shoulder. "You don't seem happy any more."

"Why's that?"

"Do you miss your old job? Because ever since they stopped hunting us, you've become more withdrawn. Jackson…you'd tell me if something was going on, wouldn't you? Like if my hours were bothering you or…"

"Leese, there's nothing wrong with your hours," said Jackson truthfully. Sure, he missed having her around all the time, but it lowered the chances of him hurting her. It limited his exposure to her and the danger.

"Then what is it?" she questioned, determined to reach the bottom of this. She was not giving up easily. If she had given up easily before to Jackson on the plane all those months ago, she could very well be dead at that moment.

"I'm just worried that they aren't finished with us yet. Everything's too calm." Again, not a lie. He was worried about attacks, but not nearly as much as Lisa discovering that he had yet to dump his old ways.

Lisa nodded in understanding. The last month had been rather quiet. Almost too quiet—not that she was complaining. It was nice; not to worry if someone would be threatening your life that day.

"If that's all," yawned Lisa. "I think I'll go take a nap."

"Should I come with you?" Jackson asked with a smirk.

"No, because then I won't sleep. God knows I need the sleep."

"Sure."

Lisa shook her head as she reluctantly left Jackson's side and headed for the stairs. She smiled at him once more, before heading up to their bedroom and collapsing on the bed.

* * *

Shortly after Lisa disappeared, Jackson's papers arrived by courier. He immediately sat down at the kitchen table and began reading through the various jobs and making notations about things to fix. He was so immersed in his work that he did not hear Lisa come downstairs and appear behind him.

"Jackson!" cried Lisa in horror as she realized that the papers he was reading and marking with glee were all plots to assassinate people.

Jackson whirled around and jumped out of his chair. He could not believe that he had let her sneak up on him. Now, she knew. She would hate him for what he was doing.

"Leese," he said calmly, stepping towards her. Lisa backed away from him.

"How could you?" she questioned, shaking her head in disbelief. She looked deeply hurt and betrayed.

"Leese, I'm doing this to protect you."

"Like I really believe that!" spat Lisa, grabbing a kitchen knife and pointing it out straight in front of her.

That was it. Jackson snapped. He was no longer Jackson, but completely Jack. He growled and attacked Lisa.

Lisa slashed at Jackson, until he pressed her against the wall, and knocked the knife from her hand. She fought his grip as his right hand found her throat and tightened. She gasped for air and slowly, began to cease her struggles. Jack grinned, as he watched her stop breathing and begin to die.

Joe Reisert entered the house and noticed Jackson's back to him and Lisa's limp form. Without a second thought, he swung a chair at the manager and knocked him out. Joe dropped to his knees and pulled Lisa away from the fallen Jackson. He began to revive her, and relaxed, when she choked and gasped for air.

"Lisa, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. What had Jackson been doing?

"I'm fine, dad. I just need to get out of here," said Lisa, glancing at where Jackson lay. "Before he comes to."

"Why? Leese, what's going on?"

"It's Jackson, or should I say Jack? He's gone back to his old ways," Lisa said sadly, as she reached over and brushed his long hair from his eyes.

"Why don't you kill him while he's down? He almost killed you!" suggested Joe. Jackson had betrayed his trust and hurt Lisa.

"No, I can't. I still love him, dad. Inside, there is still Jackson. I just need to leave for a while."

"Fine. I'll kill him then," said Joe, picking up the knife that Jack had pried from her grasp. He started towards Jackson, but Lisa quickly covered his body with her own.

"No."

"Lisa, he can still hurt you."

"No, dad. He's not going to get a chance to hurt me again. I'm leaving him for a while. Just let me do what I need to do. Please…" begged Lisa.

Joe sighed and replaced the knife on the kitchen counter. Lisa half-smiled at her dad and gave Jackson a kiss.

"Good-bye," she whispered, before standing up and heading upstairs to pack a suitcase. It would be better for her to disappear for a while, and let Jackson learn what it was like to lose her. She had lost him before and now it was his turn. She loved him, but she was not going to let him kill her.

**Author's Notes:**

Hope everyone likes this chapter. Lisa did know that it was Jack who attacked her, which was why she did slash at him with the knife. She knows that it wasn't Jackson and she still loves him. Just clearing that up because it might be confusing.


	50. Chapter Fortynine

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Forty-nine**

Jackson groaned as he came around. He rolled over on the floor, until he faced the ceiling, and laid there for a few minutes. As he shifted around, trying to determine where the pain was coming from, the crinkling of paper could be heard. His blue eyes searched for the source of the crinkling and found that it was a piece of paper tucked into his jacket pocket. He pulled it out and smoothed the wrinkled paper.

Curly, yet semi-shaky, handwriting covered the paper. Lisa's handwriting. He began to read.

_Jackson (or Jack, as the case may be)_

_I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I had to go. You can't be a manager and have a normal life. You may not remember, but you nearly strangled me to death in the kitchen, when I saw your papers. If my dad had not walked in when he did, you could have killed me. Jackson, I love you, but I can't live like this._

_Don't try to find me. Try to change yourself. Who are you? I'll come back when you find out._

_Lisa_

Jackson folded the letter neatly and replaced it in his pocket, despite the inclination to crumple it up and toss it away. He would have to keep it as a reminder of what he lost and why. It was his fault that Lisa left. He had broken their unspoken pact. He had attacked her with the intention of killing her. He could vaguely remember his hand wrapped around her slender throat, crushing her windpipe as she thrashed around, trying in vain to fight him off.

He had been in control, but at what cost? He nearly killed the only person he loved. He had lost to his manager side and used force to control Lisa. Control did not matter when it hurt her.

But how was he to control himself? How could he keep from unleashing his manager side? The side that Lisa hatefully called 'Jack'?

Jackson stood up and breathed in deeply, trying to calm down. It did not work, so he flipped the table over, scattering the hated papers that had lost him Lisa's trust. He felt slightly better until he headed up the stairs and into the bedroom. All of Lisa's belongings were gone and so were a few of Jackson's shirts and jackets.

He flew into a rage again, this time punching out a bathroom mirror with his fist, and throwing a glass lamp across the room. Then he sank down to the floor, his back against the bed. His despair had swallowed him whole. His Lisa had left him.

And it was entirely his fault. He had done it to himself. Why couldn't he be in control of himself? He was able to be in forceful control of Lisa, yet he could not subtly control his damn emotions. What the hell was wrong with him?

Why couldn't he just become the nice person that he knew he should be? Why must he fight for control of himself? Why couldn't he just stop being a manager and be with Lisa?

Lisa. That was all that ever mattered now and he lost her. He lost his Lisa. All because of a stupid mistake. He never should have tried being a manager again. He should have known that it would end up this way. It always would because of how he acted. He used to fine around her, but no more. She had been right in leaving.

But how his heart ached. He wanted his Lisa back.

He would do everything in his power to be the man she knew he was. He would be the Jackson that she loved, as long as she came back. He would find a way to fight the impulses if it meant that she would return.

* * *

Two months passed; the first one being the hardest. Jackson had to fight the urges every day to kill someone or manage them. He locked himself up in their house, refusing to expose himself to other people. Separation was hard because it meant that Lisa was away from him as well. The only thing that kept him going was the image of her and the memories. They gave him hope and reminded him what he was fighting for.

Jackson burned the papers for the jobs. He burned his cell phone as well, deleting any and all contacts. He packed any and all weapons far away, including his trusty knife. Lisa had taken a gun with her, which was one less weapon for him to hide.

He spent his days pacing the house, cursing at himself, and trying to stop the memories of killing and how much he had enjoyed it. Oh yes, he had enjoyed it at the beginning, right after he murdered his parents. Everyone that he was assassinated was Roberts, and each death was a victory against his older half-brother. Eventually, the novelty wore off and he wanted out. But there never seemed to be an out. He was far too good at what he did. He was emotionless, detached, and extremely cold. He showed no mercy in his jobs, and if an associate misbehaved, he did not hesitate to kill him with his always-sharpened knife.

Jackson had to combat the memories. He had to convince himself that he had changed and that he no longer wanted any part in his former occupation. Sure, the pay had been excellent, but the job had gotten tedious lately, and he just wanted to be safe—and at home—with Lisa. Every thing that he was going through at the moment was because of her.

He was slowly going insane, and thought briefly of committing himself to an insane asylum, but then he knew that he would never see Lisa again.

The once invincible, Jack Rippner was beginning to finally crack.

* * *

"Why don't you go home?" a kindly waitress asked one evening as she spotted Lisa, still sitting in a corner of the diner. "You've been here a long time."

"I can't," Lisa replied, softly, twirling her wedding ring around on her finger.

"Why not, sweetie? You have a husband, right? I'm sure he misses you."

"It's not a question of him missing me, but a question of is it safe to go home," she said with a sigh.

"Why would that be?" pried the waitress, sitting down across from the young woman.

"He loves me, but he's got two sides. One is sweet and other is… well it's a killer. He would never hurt me, not intentionally, but lately, he's been getting worse. I have to leave until he straightens out."

"Is he a killer?"

"No, he was an assassination manager a long time ago, but he has the mindset of a killer. He knows so many ways to kill someone, that it'd make your head spin," Lisa stately grimly.

"How did you meet this fella?"

"In an airport of all places," giggled Lisa. "On a red eye flight. He was so nice and charming—until he threatened to kill my dad if I didn't help him. Even after everything that happened, I still felt something for him, and he felt something for me. We spent much of our beginning time together on the run. We saved each other's lives and everything was fine, until I fell into a coma. That pushed him back to his old ways, and not but more than a month later, I ran for it."

"That's so sad," was all the waitress said.

"I miss him so much," whispered Lisa, tears coming to her eyes.

"Do you have any children?"

"Oh, no, not yet. We did, but I miscarried early in the pregnancy due to a car accident."

"What a shame."

"Yeah," said Lisa, softly, as her fingertips ran across her stomach.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry that it took me a few days to update. School and being sick caught up to me again. Anyways, one more chapter to go in this story. Enjoy!


	51. Chapter Fifty

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Fifty**

"Okay, Mrs. Rippner, let's go," said the waitress and Lisa's eyes flew wide in surprise. She had never given her name to this stranger. "Now."

The muzzle of a gun looked at her from across the table. Lisa almost rolled away from the table as a reflex, but the waitress grabbed her arm, pulled her from the table, and pressed the gun into her side.

Lisa curled her lip in disgust. She had trusted this woman with more than she should have, (why did she have such a bad case of loose lips this time?) when all she probably wanted to do was kill her. She was not about to be easily taken advantage of. She was, after all, married to Jackson and could beat the crap out of him.

The diner was pretty much deserted and there was no Jackson waiting to save her. Lisa was on her own.

As soon as the gun moved, Lisa rammed her elbow into the woman's side before stomping on her foot with the high heel of her shoe. The waitress screamed aloud in horrific pain, while Lisa whipped a gun from her purse. She leveled the sleek weapon at the waitress mercilessly.

"Who sent you?" questioned Lisa, completely in control and satisfied with it. "Who wants me dead?"

"Not dead, Mrs. Rippner. They want your recluse of a murdering husband dead. You're just bait," hissed the waitress with a pained grin.

"Who? Who's after him?"

"Everyone."

Lisa could not take it anymore. She fired one shot before fleeing the scene on foot, heels tapping on the cement as she ran.

* * *

Jackson's blue eyes shot open. There was no coldness or icy edge to them for once. They were warm and friendly, yet without the sparkle that Lisa had once seen. As his memories of her faded, his brilliant eyes began to dull, reflecting the pain he felt.

"…believed to be murdered by a woman," squawked the TV reporter. He had fallen asleep in front of the TV again. Pretty soon, he would be almost a replicate of Joe Reisert.

The drowsiness and sleep left him instantaneously. What was going on?

"A waitress was gunned down inside a nearby diner earlier for no apparent reason. There was no robbery or motive for this attack. A young woman was seen talking with the waitress before the shooting occurred and was also seen fleeing the scene with a gun in her hands. She is described as having dark red-brown hair that is very curly and a petite figure. She was seen wearing a suit jacket that was loose fitting on her.

"Someone said that she resembled a local missing woman named Lisa Rippner who was last seen over two months ago. When her father, Joe Reisert, was asked about the shooting, he replied that, "she would never do something like this unless she was threatened". Her husband, Jackson Rippner, was unable for comment," commented a reporter on the TV before Jackson turned it off in disgust.

Lisa. His Lisa had shot someone. Was she working as an assassin or had it only been an accident? Had the waitress been sent after Lisa? Lisa must have had a good reason to kill her.

But Lisa was in danger. The police would be looking for her as well as his enemies, who had been tracking her. She wasn't safe and now he would have to find her on his own. This would be his test. His way to win Lisa back.

Jackson got off the couch and gathered a few knives and a gun for Lisa to use from his weapons stash. Then he dashed upstairs and changed into a fresh suit. He was going to work. Not plotting an assassination this time, but he had absolutely no interest in killing. He just wanted Lisa back.

* * *

Lisa ducked into an alley. There was no sense in hiding anymore. She would be found out rather quickly, no matter what she tried. Besides, it was only a matter of time before the clowns behind this situation showed up again. She really did not want to face them alone.

She would need to sort this mess out with the police. Her father would believe her, and he would hopefully find a way to keep her from jail.

As for Jackson, she had not a clue.

She had stayed extremely close to home, even though Jackson could have easily found her. It helped her to keep an eye on what he was doing. She knew that he had barricaded himself inside their home. She worried about him constantly, and she wished with all her heart that she could be with him. Lisa missed Jackson insanely and every passing moment made it harder to stay away from him.

Lisa called a cab. She was making the hard decision to go home and by doing so, she would see Jackson, and put her life in danger. But she could not stay away any longer.

When the cab came, Lisa jumped inside and called out joyfully, "9320 Blossom Palms Lane, and hurry!"

The cab pulled up in front of their house, and Lisa went to let herself out after paying the driver, only to find that the door was still locked.

"Excuse me," said Lisa, trying hard to be polite. "But the door seems to still be locked. Could you please unlock it?"

"Nope," replied the cab driver without even bothering to look at her.

"I paid you," she reminded him.

"I know."

Lisa was being to wonder if she were dealing with Jackson or the cab driver.

"Why won't you let me out then?" questioned Lisa angrily. Cab drivers were supposed to let their fares go after payment and arrival at their chosen destination.

"I've got orders."

"So do I," snapped Lisa in reply, cocking a gun at the back of his head. "Let me out of this damn cab or I will kill you and let myself out."

"You can't."

"Watch me," hissed Lisa through gritted teeth. She had come too far and taken too much crap from people. This was it. She was so close to Jackson and she was not about to give up.

Bang.

A single shot was all it took. The bullet swept through the safety glass and into the driver's skull, instantly killing him. Lisa ducked, avoiding the glass and blood. She felt bad about killing someone, even if they had been intending to harm her. It was a necessary evil, when it came down to staying alive. Survival was the name of the game and she always played to win.

She released herself from the confines of the cab and stumbled down the driveway. She stepped up to the front door to unlock it, when the door flew open and Lisa caught sight of Jackson for the first time in months.

He seemed gaunt and thin, and his dark hair was in dire need of a trim. Luckily, he had recently shaved and was wearing a clean suit. Scruffy did not suit him.

"Jackson," she said breathlessly, and undeniably happy, if not a little scared.

"Leese?" Jackson asked in amazement. "Is that really you?"

Lisa nodded ad Jackson stepped closer to her. He was hesitant to touch her; for fear that she was an apparition and would disappear at his touch. It was hard to believe that she was standing there after all this time. He reached a hand out to cup her face and his fingertips were met with warm flesh. It _was_ Lisa.

Jackson pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her for the first time in a long time. Lisa kissed him back until they had to stop for breath.

"Hi, Jackson," she whispered.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more," replied Lisa softly. She had, after all, been the one to make the heart-wrenching decision to leave him. It was not by choice that she left, but more by force of circumstance. Ha he not been acting like Jack, the man who once tried to kill her, but rather like Jackson, the man she loved, then she would have stayed.

"You can come home now. It's safe. I promise," whispered Jackson, a slight rasp to his voice, as he locked his blue orbs on Lisa's flawless face.

"I trust you."

Jackson gently pulled her inside their house, were they could be together. He wrapped his arms around her waist and seemed surprised. His face reflected his shock and utter confusion. Lisa asked, "What? Is something wrong? Need me to make a phone call?"

"Have you been pigging out on junk food?" Jackson questioned, unsure of how to politely convey his real question.

"No."

"Then why are…" Jackson began, his voice trailing off. "Are you really?"

"Three months, Jackson, three months," she said with a smile.

"You are not leaving this house for another six. Not after last time, you're not," insisted Jackson, putting his foot down.

"I understand, but what about work?"

"They can wait. Cynthia will work it out."

"Jackson!" protested Lisa.

"I'm sorry, Leese, but no chances this time. I'm not taking any chances with your health."

Lisa rolled her eyes. The next few months were going to be trying, but they would make it through. Jackson would take excellent care of her, seeing as he had nothing better to do. And this time around, there would be no jobs that put their lives in danger. This time, things would work—provided that Jackson had beaten his managerial side into submission.

If not, Lisa would beat it for him. She had no qualms about whacking the crap out of Jackson. She would feel bad about doing it, but she had done it before. Boy would there be some interesting stories to tell their children.

One of these days…

**Author's Notes:**

This is pretty much the end. I'm leaving it open for a sequel, if a lot of people are interested. I'm going to add an epilogue on Monday, and then the story will be over. It will most likely be short, like the prologue was, but I'm not yet ready to let go of this story. Almost, but not quite.


	52. Epilogue

**I May Have To Steal You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Epilogue**

Lisa never ended up having to whack the crap out of Jackson—which was probably a good thing seeing as she was pregnant. She always worried that Jack might resurface, but Jackson showed no signs of letting his manager side through.

Jackson took excellent care of her. He was caring, always asking her how she was feeling, and he ended up being such a worrywart as time went on, that she accused him of being her dad. Jackson did not like the comparison and he gradually let go, yet he remained firm about not letting her leave the house. He went security crazy.

He was always changing the entry codes and kept weapons all over the house (knives for his use and guns and pens for Lisa). Lisa began to question his sanity when he started being paranoid about every day occurrences, such as the mail delivery.

Lisa (and apparently Jackson) remembered seeing a movie, where a mailman entered the house and he was carrying a machine gun. He had been sent to kill the man currently staying at the address because of a report that he wrote. Lisa was not allowed to answer the door, even when it was just Joe popping by for a visit. Jackson personally answered the door, with his trusty KA-BAR in hand, just in case it was a hit man.

Jackson's security measures drove Lisa insane, but she had to admit, she felt safe and nothing bad had happened. Jackson even left the house for short amounts of time to buy groceries and to check in with Joe about Lisa's condition. Lisa was allowed out only when she had an appointment with the doctor. Doctor's appointments had been interesting because Jackson always took a different route, would frequently check and shake-off any possible tails, and drove like a maniac. Lisa was always glad to get out of the car afterwards. Jackson would help her walk, because the car ride caused her to be unsteady on her feet. She could feel the knife on his hip, when he pulled her close.

Everything managed to work and they were not driving each other crazy. Lisa was unsure how much she liked being cooped up in the house, but she got through it.

* * *

Six months later, Lisa woke up from a nap to find herself in incredible pain.

"Jackson?" she cried, praying that he would hear her and come to her aid. "Jackson!"

No answer. Damn it! After all the planning they went through, he was not there. Usually she was running him over and scaring him away with her mood swings. Now, where was he?

Lisa fumbled with her cell phone, dialing Jackson's cell, praying that he would answer. She knew exactly how much he hated the phone (she had to replace it every time Jackson had an 'accident' with it) but he understood the necessity of it.

"Pick up!" she hissed at the phone, pain gripping her as another contraction tore through her body.

"Rippner," came Jackson's annoyed voice. He clearly thought it was someone who would ask him to do a job.

"Jackson," Lisa said, her voice panicky. "The baby's coming!"

"Leese? How far apart are the contractions?" he questioned, worried yet trying to keep his cool. This would be the test on how well Jackson could control Jack.

"Only a few minutes," she hissed as she felt another contraction. "Where are you?"

"In the car—heading home."

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing important. I'm coming to get you. Hopefully we'll make it to the hospital in time."

"Don't you dare get in a wreck trying to get me," Lisa warned, referring to Jackson's speedy, reckless driving. She knew that he was being careless. "Baby or not, I can still kick your ass to the next week and back."

Jackson smirked. She was always his feisty Lisa, even when pregnant. It made life interesting. "I know Leese, I know."

"Good," hissed Lisa through clenched teeth. The pain was getting more intense.

"Where are you in the house?" Jackson asked as the Beamer fishtailed onto the street.

"Um, still in the bedroom."

"I have a bag packed in the trunk, so I'll just grab you. Stay put, Leese," he said as he slammed on the breaks and the tires squealed in protest.

"Is that you?" Lisa asked half-heartedly as she heard the tires squealing.

"Um, yeah," Jackson said as he worked through the security and rushed into the house, calling out his name for the voice recognition.

Jackson took the stairs two at a time.

"I see you," called Lisa, as he ran into their bedroom and hung up her phone.

Jackson hung up as well and pocketed his phone. "Hey," he said softly, looking down at her on the floor beside the bed.

"Hi," Lisa replied as Jackson bent down and picked her up carefully.

"Let's go," he smiled as he carried her out to the car and helped her into the backseat. "Buckle up."

Lisa rolled her eyes and clicked the seatbelt into place around her large stomach as she lay down. With Jackson's driving, who knew what would happen? Satisfied that she was safe, Jackson backed out and expertly spun the BMW onto the street and zoomed away.

"I'm now calling the hospital," Jackson announced as he dialed a number on his cell phone.

"_I'm now calling your hotel," said Jackson, dialing on the airplane phone. He listened to it ring before handing it over to Lisa, who hesitantly took it._

Only Jackson would speed in a car with Lisa about to give birth to a baby in the backseat and talk on a phone at the same time. Only he would have the nerve to even try. She would chew him out later, provided that they lived through the ride. Not that he would mind. He enjoyed having little fights with her.

A quick chat was all Jackson had, before hanging up and turning his attention to Lisa. "How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected. We need to call dad…" she began, breaking off when a contraction hit.

"I'll do it," said Jackson with a sigh, dialing again. "Hello? Joe?"

Lisa ignored the conversation, trying to focus on ways to avoid thinking about the pain. Oh how it hurt!

"Almost there," reassured Jackson, stepping harder on the gas, pushing the car faster and growing more reckless.

The rest was a blur for Lisa. Jackson managed to safely get them to the hospital, where the staff was waiting for the Rippners and they placed her on a bed before they wheeled Lisa into a birthing room. Jackson followed, suit jacket flapping, as he ran to keep up with the bed. His grip on her hand was tight and reassuring.

Lisa vaguely remembered receiving an epidural and then the real labor began as the doctor told her to push. She struggled and after about half an hour of pushing, the baby made its way into the messed up world, followed by another baby.

Twins. A surprise for them both. They had never wanted much information about the baby, but neither one had suspected that Lisa was carrying twins.

Jackson never left her side and did not turn into Jack or show any signs of it. He seemed frightened by the amount of blood from the birth and had to look away when they stitched Lisa up.

"It's a boy and a girl," announced a nurse, as the twins were handed to the Rippners.

"Henrietta," breathed Jackson. "Henrietta Seabreeze Rippner."

Lisa laughed. "Are you serious? You want to name our daughter after a drink?"

"Just the middle name. It makes sense to me. Now, what about our son?"

"Jackson Joseph Rippner," she responded. "Another JR."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "It's only fair," he said with a sigh.

"That's right," said Lisa, sounding pleased with herself.

"You know that when this is over, I may have to steal you," said Jackson with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, you have yet to make good on your promise."

"True, but we've got our whole lives to go, and now we have kids. But everything seems to be right in the world at the moment. We're safe and so will they be. I'll make sure of it."

"I love you, Jackson," whispered Lisa.

"I love you too. Now rest, my lovely, lovely Lisa," Jackson whispered back, kissing her before taking JR from her arms and cradling both the twins.

Lisa nodded and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. She would need her strength for the road ahead. If only she could have known then, how tough life was going to get.

**Author's Notes:**

So much for being short! I couldn't stop writing! Reaching an ending point was hard.

The next story that I post (hopefully today) will be called "Finish the Job" and be more Jackson-centric than this one. It will be about Jackson and his plan for revenge against Lisa for what she did. He's going to end up falling in love with her, but the circumstances will be different than this story. It's going to be darker in the beginning I think and it will be at a slower pace with the romance than this story was.

The sequel to this story (as of yet, still untitled) should be posted on the 10th. So if you can live five days, you'll see how life is for the Rippners (all four of them!).

Until then, enjoy!


	53. Author's Note - STEAL YOU AWAY

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Exciting news, readers!

No, this is not a NEW chapter for "I May Have To Steal You". Sorry to disappoint. However, using the basis for this story, minus the flight-related stuff and brainwashing, I wrote an original novel which will be released on December 15th, 2012 as an e-book. A print version will also be available on Amazon hopefully by the end of the year.

While it might not be integrated into all e-book stores by December 15th, it will be available in all formats on Smashwords that day and will trickle into outlets from there. Usually Barnes & Noble has it within a few days. Sony takes the longest, with an average turnaround time of two weeks to a month.

I do post links to specific retailers as they go live on my website (tmcarper . webs . com) just remove the spaces. Any questions can be shot at me either via e-mail or PM, etc.

Now, why is it like I MAY HAVE TO STEAL YOU? Well, it's called STEAL YOU AWAY and features a killer and his victim. When Cassandra Sidell prevents Garrett Ramsey from completing a kill, his entire life is thrown into chaos. Instead of killing her, they go on the run together in an attempt to survive his employers. They have to learn to trust each other if they plan to live. Along the way, the duo fall for each other, even as Garrett tries to push her away.

I hope you guys enjoy this story as much I did. I can't wait to share it with you all. The first three chapters are on my website for free.

**Here's an excerpt from their second meeting:**

Her first instinct said to run.

But he seemed to anticipate it, given his tight grip on her wrist. How could he read her mind so well?

Ramsey jerked her inside the room as his foot kicked the heavy door shut. Before she got a chance to regain her footing, he spun her back into a wall. Her spine smacked into the drywall with a thump. One of the pictures on wall further in rattled.

"Did you get my message?" he teased while one hand encircled her throat.

"How could I not?"

His blue eyes sparkled. "I thought the red was a nice touch."

"Hilarious."

"Awww, that almost hurts…"

Cassandra shot him a withering glance. He just flashed that slick smile of his, the predatory creature that he was dressed in a three-piece suit. There was no justice in a world where a killer could look so put together and, well, normal. He should look as black and twisted as his soul, not like a model.

"Oh, thanks for the drink. Not."

"You didn't like it? I requested your favorite."

"I don't drink anymore," she snapped.

"Because of little old me? I'm flattered, Cass, really."

"You shouldn't be. I'm just disappointed to see you still breathing."

"Oh, it'll take more than a shoe and a knife to get rid of me. It's not like you made yourself hard to find. You still live in the same apartment, work at the same hotel, and the drive the same old tan car. Honestly, it's almost like you wanted to see me."

"Not everyone changes their personality at the drop of a hat like you."

He smirked, his hand tightening around her windpipe. Her back throbbed from the wall pressed into it, the clasp of her bra dug into her skin, the metal clips biting her spine. "You want to experience life with me? All you have to do is ask."

"I'd rather die."

That can be arranged."

He spun her further into the hotel room, crashing from one wall into another.


End file.
